Inscrutable
by yunayuu
Summary: Seven years have passed since Cell's death, but the hero suddenly dissappeard and the world think he's dead. He hasn't been seen in for seven years, but he suddenly shows himself again with his little apprentice, but no one knows who he is. What will Gohan do? Rated T just in case, for language and violence. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see First of all I want to say that I'll release Upside Down when I get my pc back. I didn't have a backup of the new chapter so I couldn't work on it until my pc gets fixed.**

 **I've been working in this story for a long time now; I had this idea of Gohan running away from home and found it awesome. So I had a backup of this one, so I kept writing. I really hope you all like this one as much as I do. I have already 7 chapters so, you can be sure that I'll update faster, maybe one per week. About the title:**

 _ **Inscrutable refers to "something that cannot be searched into or found out by searching; unfathomable, entirely mysterious**_

 **That's it, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Chapter 1**

She was running as fast as she could. Her little legs weren't that strong, but she was running to find help to her parents, so she _**had**_ to find someone on this cursed world that could help them. Her head was down, her eyes shut, she was determined, at least until she bumped into something that made she fall. Apologizing she looked up and gulped. What the little brunette saw was a teenager with long and messed hair, his eyes were showing the very deep darkness inside him and his clothes were all dirty and messed up but it matched with his thin beard.

"Why were you running?" He talked while he put one of his hands on her head and kneeling down to be at the same level as her. The kid bit her lower lip and little tears formed on her eyes and he immediately noticed that something was _**very**_ wrong. "Is there someone in need of help?" She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and while they made their way into her tiny face until the ground, she nodded.

"M-My parents… help them…" The teen frowned.

"Show me were they are."

But it was too late; when they arrived there was blood everywhere, as he saw their bodies he covered her eyes with his hands and asked her to wait outside the house, the little kid doesn't have to see this scene. The teen kneeled beside the corpses and sighed; what would he do now? He doesn't have a home, well in fact he has one but the last time he went there was years ago and he doesn't want to go back, so what to do with the kid? After the Cell games the earth was turned upside down; the people thought that with the 'death' of the victorious of the tournament no one would stop the evil anymore and the darkness just grew up. That Mr. Satan guy tried to help the authorities but since he was pathetically defeated no one listened to him. But there was a place on earth that was safe: West City. Capsule Corporation's owner wouldn't let her city get arrested on the rising darkness, so she made her way to protect it. But letting the kid over there would be dangerous for him, they could find where and how he looks after so many years. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the kid scream outside, he couldn't save her parents, but their daughter he would.

"Since your parent's didn't have the money you'll come with us. You'll learn how to earn money to pay their debit." One of the ten men grabbed her by her tiny arms, pulling her up, smiling. Her white skin was getting a red color, and she started to yell, asking for help, praying God that he sends someone to save her. It was when the door of her house brusquely opened, showing the teenager that was once inside.

"Let her go, or I'll make sure that you'll never be able to use your hands again." He was serious, but the gang just laughed off.

"Really? We have guns and you have nothing. What you'll do? Punch us?" The leader finished with a loud laugh, and when he stopped he pointed the gun to the strange boy. "Listen, fuck off will ya?" The teen sighed again on that day, why they never listen to him? As he didn't moved an inch, the man shoot at him, but what he heard was his men yelling in pain, instead of the boy he aimed.

"My hands! He broke my hands!" The teen was now with the girl on his arms and the one that was holding her a few moments ago was crouched on the floor.

"Now, I think it's time to finish you guys off."

He first went to the leader: he grabbed his gun and shoot at the blonde's leg. After that he just went and knocked off the rest of the gang easily. He didn't kill anyone; he just wiped them out to make sure they would stop with their bad behavior.

"Now, what do I do with you? Do you have any family besides your parents?" The teen asked to the little girl in his arms, but in response he got a few sobs. "Talk to me please, I can't let you here alone."

"Can't you take me with you?" She asked while squeezing his neck, and that made he see his weak side.

"Ok, but if I found some nice place to you, you'll have to stay ok?" She nodded on his neck.

"Eve." She said while he was walking away, still with her on his arms. "My name is Eve." He smiled for the first time in years.

"And my name is Gohan." At that Eve put her head back; she had a puzzled lookon her face.

"Like… rice?" Gohan then laughed, again a long forgotten thing.

"Exactly like that."

When they left the village he heard the citizens yelling at the gang he left behind, and knew that the people were probably going to kill them, but he didn't really cared.

* * *

"This sucks!" Erasa yelled. "We can't even go back, we are trapped here!"

"Shut up! If you continue to yell they'll find us!" Sharpener murmured in response to his friend yell, and their discussion made Videl roll her eyes.

"Stop you two! We need to be sure that they are far away from here or else we are screwed up! The people back home need us remember?" The two blondies nodded and stood beside her in silence. Her blue eyes looked at her left and right, but it was too silent to be comfortable. "Something's wrong." It was when she saw a little kid with dark hair in a ponytail running happily with some food on her arms.

"It's a trap." Sharpener said biting his lower lip.

"It may be but we can't let her out there alone!" Erasa said nervous, and looking at Videl the duo knew that the girl wouldn't let the poor kid over there either.

"I'll go get her. If something happens to me you guys go home with the food, understood?" She looked at her friends but there was no answer. "Understood?" After a few seconds they nodded sadly and she went to the girl. Videl was being careful, she looked everywhere at every step she did until she managed to get closer to her goal. "Hey." She said while hiding under a wreckage of a building. "Hey little girl, come here. It's dangerous over there." The girl looked at the teenager and smiled.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." The kid then started to walk again, but was stopped when Videl grabbed her arm, almost making her drop the food.

"Listen, this is a really dangerous area. The gangs that own this part of the town is really cruel even to kids so, please, come with me."

"As I said," the girl said while getting off of Videl's hold. "I can take care of myself. And it's better if you let me go, or he'll be really mad." That made the older girl frown; what did she meant by " _he'll be mad_ "?

"Need some help Eve?" Gohan said looking at the two girls; he was standing right before Videl and that scared her to death; she didn't noticed when he got there.

"Gohan!" Eve shouted and let out a huge smile. "Did you take care of them already?" Noticing that the girl who was with ' _his_ ' kid wasn't one of the bad guys he kneeled to watch Eve closely, ignoring the teenager.

"Of course, who do you think I am? Now, give me some of these apples please?"

"Yeah!" Eve gave him a huge apple that she was holding and he put it on his mouth,then he eats the fruit with a smile to his little kid.

"Who are you?" That made Gohan looks again to the teenager behind him. She had pretty blue eyes that were well seeing because of her short hair; she was wearing black pants and a white shirt. He took another bite of his apple and stood up.

"I'm Gohan and this is Eve, say 'hi' little one." He gestured to Eve who nodded and said 'hi'. "And you are?" Videl frowned again and sighed.

"I'm Videl, and it isn't good to stay on an open place like this on this part of the town. The gang that rul-"

"I defeated them already. You can say to your friends that it's ok to get out of their hid spot." He took the last bite on the apple and threw it away. "Give me one more please." He looked at Eve who pouted.

"You always eat a lot, where all your food goes to? And take this too," Eve put her right hand on one of her pockets, taking care to not let any food crash on the floor, and gave him an hair bend together with another apple. "Your hair is all messed up again, how come it grows up so fast?"

"Wait, you said you defeated them? How so?! We are trying to track their base for years! And they have a lot of guns!" Gohan tied up his hair in a ponytail while his new apple was on his mouth.

"They weren't that smart and about the guns," He took a new bite of the fruit and Eve took the lead.

"He has superpowers; he doesn't get hurt from bullets." Seeing the look on Videl's face Gohan sighed.

"They didn't have the chance to shoot. Don't say strange things Eve." Looking at where Shapener and Erasa were hiding themselves and the food he yelled. "Get out of there already! The gang is over!" He shouted and finished his second apple. "Damn I'm still hungry."

Sharpener and Erasa exchanged a concerned look, and then looked back at the trio on the street. "Is it really safe?" Erasa shouted to her friend who nodded. The girl looked at Sharpener again.

"Let's go." The boy said as he pulled the wheelbarrow full of food out of their hid spot. Videl went walking to meet them.

"What about the Tigers?" Erasa was nervous, she was looking everywhere afraid that they would jump from some building to get them.

"They won't bother you guys again." Gohan said getting closer to them with Eve on his arms. "That's all the food you got?" He looked at the little wheelbarrow full of fruits and other foods.

"Yeah, if we got more we would be easy prey." Sharpener answered and took a good look at Gohan, specially his shabby clothes and thin beard. "So, how did you won against them? I don't see any weapons with you."

"He won with his fighting skills." Eve said pulling out her tongue.

"Don't do this Eve, how many times I have to tell you to have manners?" The girl pouted and looked away.

"So you're a fighter too." His dark eyes went to the brunette as he nodded.

"Do you fight?" At that Sharpener took the lead, to him Videl was the most awesome girl in the world; she could do anything that it would be still out of common.

"She is an awesome fighter! She could finish the Tigers easily if we had found their base, which reminds me, how did you found it?" Scratching his thin beard with his free hand he smiled.

"I just followed one of them when they kidnapped Eve." The little girl then yelled at him.

"Gohan! I wasn't kidnapped! They just saw when I got the food from that convenience store and they over numbered me…" Gohan then giggled, it was a usual thing since he took her two years ago. He decided to teach her martial arts so she could take care of herself when he wasn't around but, she was still a kid in her 7 years old and only a human, so she had her limits.

"I know I know, sorry." He then focused on the tree teens in front of him once again. "So, let's get more food? I think that we can use that truck over there to transport it." The teen was pointing to a vehicle that was stopped a few meters from the group.

"The cars here don't work. The Tigers got all that are still functioning." Videl said crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow.

"Let me take a look, maybe I can fix it."

* * *

"It's a truck!" The sentinel of their home yelled to warn the others. "Go hide!" Everyone started to run, the kids were being held on their parent's arms, and the men were coordinating everything so that no one would be hurt. The sentinel bit his lips when the truck stopped right in the middle of the street, close to their house. He looked around to verify if no more vehicles were going to join this one, but he saw none. His heart was on his throat, the suspense was killing him on the inside and it just got worse when the door opened, but then it turned into a surprise.

"It's ok guys! It's us!" Videl yelled once she was off the truck, her arms up in signal of peace. Then she looked to the truck and made a signal to her friends to get off too.

"It's really ok guys, and we have good news!" Erasa yelled happily.

"The Tigers are down!" Sharpener yelled, and this made everyone get out of their hid place, doubt could be seen on their faces. "And this truck is full of food! Came and help us to clean it!" The crowd then yelled in amazement when they noticed that everything was really ok, that today they would have a banquet and they would full their bellies with tons of food. Gohan stepped out of the vehicle followed by Eve, and for his surprise no one cared about their presence. Well, it wasn't that surprising.

"So, now that everything is ok I'll take my leave. But consider about what I told you guys." He said while getting closer to the trio he travelled with, but Videl had another plan for him.

"Don't even think in sneaking away, I want to talk to you properly and thank you formally. And, what you said about West City, you have to discuss with my father, because he's the leader here. But don't wait for a positive answer; here is our home after all." At the word _**home**_ Gohan made a grimace and that made Videl feel uncomfortable.

"I can talk to him, and about the thanks, you don't need to. It's my job to help people anyway."

"Job? Why do you save people as a job?" Erasa asked with a confuse look, and Sharpener answered for her.

"Because he needs attention..." The blonde looked at the truck and saw that the people were doing a good job alone, so he went back to the talk. "But, it isn't this right?" Gohan nodded.

"It's not because of attention; it's more like moral, values that were passed to me." It was when a man's voice called for Videl, and it made everyone look at the owner of it but just one person was shocked by who he saw.

"Videl dear, come here please." Videl went to her father and started to talk with him, and often he looked at the trio that was staring back. Gohan started to shake, and then he searched and grabbed Eve's hand to calm down.

"Let's go Eve." The kid nodded but frowned when she felt that his hand was trembling, it was like he was shacking in fear?

"Are you ok Gohan?" She asked concerned, he smiled at her but when he was going to answer Mr. Satan spoke to them.

"Your name is Gohan?" The boy froze on his spot, that was bad but, this guy couldn't remember him after all this time, or could he?

"Y-Yes. I was going to keep my way so, nice to meet you." He said while starting to walk.

"You…" Mr. Satan grabbed his arm to stop him of getting away. "…come with me, I know who you are, and if you don't want me to yell to the world, come." Gohan sighed while letting go of his kid's hand, defeated.

"Wait here Eve." The girl nodded and stood there, with a scared face.

"Wait dad, what's this about?" Videl put her arm in front of her father to stop his walk and he sighed.

"Help the people; this is an unresolved matter of mine." Then the two men walked away.

 **-x-**

 **Please let me a review so I can see what you guys thought about it! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know I said one per week but… I couldn't hold it hehe**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh thanks for all the favorite and follows! It made me really happy *-* Just to remember that English isn't my first language so, I'm sorry for my mistakes…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't onw DBZ**

 **Chapter 2**

"Sit." Satan said while closing the door of his house, and Gohan obeyed. The teenager looked around and saw pictures of the fighter family; one in particular caught his attention: it was small but he still could differ everyone on the picture. There was Mr. Satan, a girl with nine or ten years old with long black hair, that he recognized as Videl, and an older woman with blue eyes and black hair. Gohan noticed immediately that it was Satan's wife.

"So, are you imagining why I know who you are?" Satan said sitting in front of Gohan, who looked at the man.

"You remember me from that day right?" Satan shocked his head.

"Not at all. That day I barely heard your name and you were with your golden hair until you fainted; what was really fast." He laid his back on the armchair and sighed before continuing. "Seven years ago, one of your friends came to see me, the green one. He said that he last sensed you near the city and asked me if I saw you. I said to him that because of his strange looks I remembered him, but with your face I wasn't that lucky. He then asked me to call to west city if I ever saw you, and he gave me a picture of you at the time. Well, I really didn't saw you until today."

"And you knew it was me just because of my name?"

"It's a strange name, I saw no one with this name at all." Gohan giggled.

"Yeah, only my grandpa had it." Looking at the man before him, Gohan asked serious. "So, what do you want to do now? Call West City to tell them I'm here?" Satan smiled.

"No. I know that you would fly away somewhere if I did that." It was Gohan's time to smile; he didn't fly for seven years, to not be tracked down he always hid his ki and to fly he needit so he just walked, after all he had plenty time for it. But every time he fights he knows that his ki leak out, the strength he has while giving his punishment wasn't regular, so it was why he never stood in one place for too long.

"So, what do you want?" He said laying his back on his armchair, supporting his head with his right arm.

"I want you to take us to West City. I searched for a way to go for years, but the Tigers and the road thieves don't let anyone go that far. Well, you took care of the first one, so I just ask you that. You don't have to enter the city either." Gohan stood there looking at the oldest man, thinking about his offer. It was good, and he could let Eve with them, he knew that they were good people, but she could not agree with that.

"If, and I mean only _**if**_ , you guys take care of Eve for me I'll escort you guys there." Mr. Satan lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why do you want her to stay with us?" Gohan sighed.

"I saved her two years ago, and I told her that if I found somewhere good to her to live, she'd stay with no complain." He did a little pause. "But I was sure that no other place than West City was going to be it so I ended coming this way. But I'm sure that she'll complain, as she did when she begged me to not train her in martial arts." Satan nodded his head and smiled.

"Deal. I'll take her with us, so you'll scout us right?" Gohan smiled.

"Yeah." He then looked at the pictures once more and noticed that there was no recent picture of the fighter wife; looking back at Satan he spoke again. "Your wife… is she… dead?" The answer came out a little before the awkward silence stood between them.

"It was one year after the Cell's game. The Tigers took her as a hostage, to show everyone in the city that I wasn't strong." He took a little break. "In the end she sacrificed herself to show them the opposite." Seeing that the topic was as delicate as Gohan thought, he didn't asked further. "And you? Why did you run away?"

* * *

"So," Videl started to talk to the little girl that was quietly waiting for Gohan. "Gohan is your brother?" That made Eve look at her strangely.

"No! He saved me two years ago, he's my hero!" A smile came to Erasa's face; this kid was such a cutie.

"How old are you?" The blonde asked and Eve made a mature face.

"Seven. I'm already an adult!" Sharpener smirked.

"Right, so what do you, as an adult, do to have fun?" The smile Eve gave them was the brightest one she could in this broken world.

"I train my martial arts!" She then did her fight instance, what was exactly the same as Gohan's and showed them some movements. That amazed the trio; she was really good for a kid!

"You really are good!" Videl said smiling, she was proud of the little one. "Can you teach me some of these?" Eve then scratched the back of her head and giggled.

"It's better if you ask Gohan to do it, he's my teacher and the last time I tried to teach someone he got really mad." Videl giggled.

"I see, so I'll ask him later. What else did he teach you?" That made Eve's eyes shine brighter.

"He taught me how to fly! Well, I can just float a little… but he said that in the future I'll be able to fly long distances!" The three teens exchanged a weird look, and seeing that Eve got mad. "I'll show you if you think that I'm lying." Then she floated a few centimeters and smiled proud after seeing their jaws wide open. "See?"

"Eve." Gohan talked from behind her and his voice showed that he was mad at her, and that make the kid shiver while getting back to the ground. "What did I say about _**this**_?" He crossed his arms on his chest andhis eyebrows were connected, showing his angry to everyone.

"To just use when it's needed." The kid was looking down with a pout and Gohan sighed.

"You need to listen to me Eve, and do what I say to you, it's for your own good." The kid then sobbed, and nodded.

"I'm sorry…" She hugged his leg, and seeing that she was about to cry he got her in his arms. "Don't cry, just don't do this again." She nodded again and sobbed once more.

Mr. Satan was looking at them and sighed; he had to make an announcement.

* * *

The blue haired woman walked through the corridors with firmly steps. She was holding a bouquet of roses and once she reached the door she sighed deeply before opening it.

"Good morning!" Bulma said smiling and as cheerful as she could; the doctors said that the patient wasn't too good today. "How did you sleep today Chi-Chi?" The dark haired woman looked at her shocked.

"You cut your hair! Goku-san will be really surprised!" Bulma tried her best to not let her smile fade away from her face, but seeing that she couldn't maintain it she turned to the door and looked back at ChiChi a few seconds later, after recovering her confidence.

"Well, Vegeta talked to him yesterday, but he said that he can't come here today." She grabbed the flowers that she brought and put them on a recipient next to Chi-Chi.

"I see… he really loves to fight and always let me alone... but I always knew that." She ten giggled a little. "What about Gohan-chan? Is he doing his homework with good tutors?" Bulma forced a new smile.

"Yes! He's doing really good, as expected of him." She then opened the curtains, revealing a beautiful blue sky. After a few hours of chatting Bulma said that she had to go back to her lab because of some new technology she was doing and left the hospital room. It was difficult for her, no, everyone. After Gohan left, ChiChi went to live in West City but her mind wasn't good, and after Goten's birth it got worse. Bulma walked off the Hospital and looked at the sky before getting back on her walk. While walking into the streets she saw Goten and Trunks playing, so she called them.

"Goten, Trunks come here." The duo went to her smiling.

"What is it mom?"

"It's lunch time?!" Goten asked with a huge smile and Bulma sweat dropped; he was just like Goku.

"It's only 10am Goten. And I'm here to tell you that you can't see your mom today, her mind went back to the past again." That made Goten's face get a dark aura, and seeing that Bulma got worried. "What's wrong Goten?"

"It's his entire fault! First he kills father and then he left mom all by herself! I don't have a father and I can't have a healthy mom because of him!" Trunks looked at his friend then to his mother while stepping further away from them; sure Goten was scary when mad but his mother was more, and it was giving him chills.

"Goten, stop this. Your brother don't-"

"He's not my brother!" He yelled mad but in response he took a slap on his face.

"He is your brother, you liking it or not! He _**had**_ a reason for running away! He _**must**_ have! Stop blaming him!" Goten looked angrily at the woman and his ki grew. Noticing what was happening Bulma took a few steps behind and Trunks grabbed her by the waist while flying a little away in the sky.

"I don't think it is a good idea to stay near him now, let's go to father mom." Bulma sighed.

"We can't let him here alone, and the people are getting afraid." She said while looking at the people's town that were getting inside their houses and stores. It wasn't an unusual to Goten or Vegeta lose their minds but at least Vegeta fly away somewhere and don't destroy the city. "Let's make him follow us; Vegeta can take care of him when we got there." Trunks nodded.

"Hey Goten, we are going to see Gohan, want to go with us?" The kid then turned into super saiyan for the first time when his anger get at max, and it made Trunks and Bulma gulp in fear.

"Go Trunks! Now we are in trouble!" Bulma yelled with her hands on her face and her son nodded desperately and started to fly as fast as he could to Vegeta.

* * *

As Mr. Satan finished his speak the people exchanged worried looks; after all they didn't want to leave their home, but was there another way to survive?

"We really need to go? The Tigers are down already…" A man asked but before Satan could answer Gohan took a step ahead.

"I stopped the Tigers but, as I saw in many other cities, other gang will just rise and you guys will be in trouble again, and I'm not sure that I can came back in time to save you. Besides -" Gohan stopped when he felt a ki rising in West City;it took all his concentration from the moment so he didn't notice that he spoke. "Something's wrong."

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Please let me know if you guys liked it! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back again hehe… I just can't hold myself and I keep writing further lol I'm already starting chapter 11… really, what is my problem? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh right, answering a guest review:**

 **Guest: Thank you! You really made my day =D I hope you keep enjoying this story. About Goku you'll find why in the future chapters ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **Chapter 3**

Eve was looking at the same direction that Gohan was; after all he taught her how to feel the ki and use it. She was amazed with the strong ki; the kid never thought it was possible, just until Gohan himself let his ki free after seven years. Her gaze went immediately to him, her little eyes widened in awe, he was _**freaking**_ powerful.

"Satan, take care of everything here, I'll be right back." As he finished speaking he flew away. For a few moments the teen felt the air hitting his skin, a sensation that he forgot a long time ago, and finally he enjoyed it, as he did when he was a little boy.

"Goten calm down!" Kuririn yelled at the kid, but he wasn't listening at all. He answered kicking the bald man on the stomach. "Really… I'm not here to get hurt…"

"Go home idiot, humans can't help here." Vegeta said while turning into super saiyan; he thought that to stop the second kakabrat he wouldn't need to transform, but it showed to be the contrary. Goten was fast; the prince received a punch on the face that made him split blood. Angrily he tried to punch the little one who stopped it with his little hands. "What?!"

Goten smiled; he was enjoying it so much! Besides, if he was giving Vegeta a hard time, he would give Gohan a hard time too! ' _I need to find that person now!_ ' After a few seconds he noticed that his opponents stopped attacking him and he took it as an opportunity to attack; stopping when he felt a huge ki coming to them.

"What is this ki?!" Kuririn was looking startled to the direction of the ki, but Vegeta answered him with a smirk.

"It's that stupid brat! But how did he get this strong?!" Vegeta now got mad; even with all his training the first kakabrat still was stronger than him!

"You mean that this ki is Gohan?! How come!?" Kuririn yelled, but regretted it as fast as it let out of his mouth. Goten powered up hearing the name, and knowing the source of his _**fucked**_ life was coming to him he had to put an end to it. Gohan felt the ki rise up again but when he saw it was a super saiyan kid the reality did a strike on his mind; it was not Trunks, it was his brother. The shock was so strong that he didn't had time to defend himself and got hit on the face, what made him fly a few meters behind. His blood boiled up; looking at the little half saiyan he didn't hold back his power while punching the kid on the stomach.

"Really? Is this our reunion, you little piece of shit?" Goten coughed blood, but his ki continued to rise.

"Little piece of shit?! That would be you! You murder!" The kid went ahead, trying to hit his brother but the oldest one blocked all of his attacks.

"I'm not sure who you think I killed squirt, but you need to calm down!" Goten stopped for a moment, but again he attacked Gohan.

"You don't even feel guilty?! You killed dad!" Getting the chance of the new shock his brother had, the kid kicked his older brother a few times before Gohan hold him by the back.

"I see, you think I killed father." He did a pause before continuing. "He would die even if I wasn't the cause; even if I didn't play. Father always liked to fight, and he would die while fighting." At that comment Kuririn smiled; it was true that Goku always loved to fight; it was all he even knew. The bald looked at Vegeta and saw in his face that he knew that it was also his fate; he too will die fighting. But looking at the little kid on his brother's hold he knew that it wasn't a simple thing to accept. He grew without a father and with an ill mother; Goten had to blame someone for it, and the perfect person for that was the one who ran away: Gohan.

"Shut up!" He powered up again and let go of the hold; looking at his older brother his anger grew up again seeing him sighing. "You dare to sigh in front of me?!"

"Yeah; because this is boring. It's the first time you turn into super saiyan right? You didn't even notice that your energy is being wasted, it's about time you worn out already." Gohan crossed his arms and waited for it. Goten went to him but collapsed midway, and as he was unconscious, he started to fall and only stopped when Gohan grabbed him by his clothes. "See, you dumbass." He looked for the first time at Kuririn and Vegeta and threw his brother to them. "Take care of him; I have more things to do."

"Wait!" Kuririn yelled before the teen started to fly away, catching his attention.

"What?" Gohan turned back and scratched his tiny beard. "As I said, I have things to do."

"At least, go see ChiChi." Gohan giggled in response.

"You really think I don't know this trick? My mom will beat me and make me stay. No. Way." As he turned his back to the trio again, Vegeta talked.

"It's not of my concern what you do to yourself, but that woman is really ill. Its better you go to see her." Hearing that ChiChi wasn't good, Gohan looked at his friends.

"What does she have?" Kuririn sighed, how would he answer something that no one knows?

"We don't know. Her mind is instable, sometimes she thinks Goku is still alive and you are still a kid, and sometimes she remembers what happened and cry or she thinks she's a kid." Gohan turned his gaze to Orange City once more, and with a pain in his heart he said the worst worlds he could even say.

"I don't care. As I said I have things to do." Then he flew away, again he let behind his friends, his brother, his mother.

* * *

"It's been three hours already, where is he?!" Videl said with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground angrily. After he left her father, herself, Sharpener and Erasa managed to convince the people that it was best to them to go to West City, since there was a safe place and full of food, not to mention that there were no gangs. The whole time Eve was looking at the direction he went, it was like she knew what was happening, but it's been an hour that she's playing together with the kids, it was like nothing's wrong at all!

"Why are you so concerned about him Videl?" Erasa said smiling, and Videl sweat dropped.

"Stop that, don't came with your talk about boys. I'm just concerned about his whereabouts because we need him to go to West City." The black haired woman crossed her arms in annoyance and the blonde one giggled.

"He'll be back, he said it. So just wait! And he wouldn't just abandon the kid." Videl sighed and looked at Sharpener that was playing with the kids, then to Eve.

"You're right! Maybe she knows something!" As she got up and walked to the group, Erasa sighed; her friend was so difficult sometimes.

"Eve, can we have a little talk?" The girl smiled.

"If you want to know about Gohan, the last time I sensed him was that way." She said pointing to the west, but when she looked at Videl she sighed. "He's near here, but if he didn't came here is because something is troubling him, but if you want to try your lucky, and his mood, just walk that way and you'll find him." That said she ran back to Sharpener and the other kids.

"That way huh?" Videl said looking at some buildings on the west, and with confidence in her eyes she started to walk. This side of the city was pretty damaged. When the crimes started it was nothing but chaos. The gangs that were fighting for power managed to get heavy armament and that destroyed parts of the city, letting the townspeople that survived whit only two choices: be with them or not. Videl was walking for a few minutes now and was starting to get bored since she found no one and it was too silence around, but just until she heard a yell and the sound of something breaking down.

"Damn!" The girl looked at the direction of the voice while raised an eyebrow ' _That sounds like Gohan's voice._ ' As she went further to the direction of the noise she could see Gohan hitting what once was a building, destroying it more. The girl noticed that something was _**obviously**_ bothering him, then she approached slowly.

"Is everything alright?" As he heard her voice he stopped what he was doing. With his back to her Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his own free hair.

"Yeah. Perfect." Videl crossed her arms while looking around.

"That's good because the building can't say the same thing." Sighing again he turned to her.

"Why are you here?" Videl looked at him again with a curious look.

"I was wondering where you went when you… well you know… _**flew**_ away. It has been more than three hours now." That made his eyes wide opens in surprise.

"That long?! I'm sorry; I was just… Oh fuck…" He put his hands on his face and turned his back to the girl once more. ' _Why on earth I'm crying for? And why in front of her?_ ' The tears didn't stop to come to his face, but what he didn't knew was that Videl saw them before he turned. The girl didn't knew why she did that but the important thing was that now she was hugging him; at first he trembled in shock, then as if magic he relaxed and stood there crying while on his back was a teenager comforting him. A few minutes later he grabbed her hands and got free from the hug.

"I'm sorry; I don't really know what happened to me." A little smile came to Videl's face.

"Maybe it's better if you talk about what happened today?" His gaze went to her together with a nod. He never told anyone about his situation, not even Eve. He wouldn't tell her all his history, not even his motive to run away, but today was a hard day. After the two sat down on the floor he sighed.

"I felt that something was wrong when I flew away. It was a strange energy and I thought that the earth was in trouble, but in the end it was my brother who seems to hate me." He did a pause before continuing. "After I stopped him I found out that my mother is really ill, but I didn't even want to go see her, because I don't want to go home, I still need to be alone. But I miss her."

"For how long have you been away from home?" He looked at the girl for a few seconds before answering; she was with a serious face.

"Seven years."

"How old is your brother?"

"He's seven years old."

"You didn't saw him being born?" He shocked his head and just said 'no'. That made the trick; her hand went to his face, slapping it. Gohan's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting it.

"Why you did that?!" He put a hand on the place he was hit and looked at her, just to see her blue orbs full of tears.

"Why? I ask you why! You have a full family, if you didn't have leave them for seven years you'd all be happy! I don't have a mother anymore and I feel guilty for not helping her when she needed it! At least you have to go see her, or else you'll feel pain forever for not doing something when you could do!" He saw her tears falling of her eyes; Videl was in pain for all these years since her mother's death, just like him with his father.

"I never said my family is full. My father is dead." He put a hand on her face, taking off the remaining tears. "It was my fault that he died but, I already noticed that there was nothing I could do. But I do understand your pain." Videl sobbed. "I think you need this 'talking' thing more than I do…" Then he hugged her and it was her time to cry. Since her mother death she stood strong for her father and the people who needed them. Erasa and Sharpener never asked her about her feelings, but it was clear to them that she was not good at all. After the crying stopped Videl looked up to Gohan, who smiled softly.

"Are you better?" She nodded.

"Sorry… It was me who ended letting everything out…" She put a hand were she hit him, what made him blush a little. "Sorry for the slap…"

"That's ok… I kinda feel like I needed it." He stood there, looking at her eyes, and without realizing he spoke what he was thinking. "You really have beautiful eyes." Videl's face got as red as a tomato as she talked back.

"W-What? I-I mean, what?!" At that his eyes widened as the reality hit him.

"D-Did I just say that out loud?" When she nodded, his face got entirely red and at the same time he got away from her. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean… Shit I'm an idiot!" He got up and walked further away from her. "L-Let's go back, it's been a long time since you came to search for me right?"

"Y-Yeah, let's go back." Videl's heart was racing, like his. ' _That sure was awkward…_ ' They both thought. As they walked further the duo remained in silence; each one of them where thinking in a way to break it, but the girl wasn't managing to think in anything else than what he said and the boy was getting annoyed with his long hair _**again**_.

"I hate this hair!" Gohan yelled while grabbing and pulling it out of his face. "Why on earth this thing keeps growing up?!" Videl blinked and then laughed; he can be older than her but he act like a teenager.

"You can cut it you know? That's why I cut mine." She gave a friendly pat on his back and continued to walk.

"I had a cut not long ago, but it keeps growing up faster than normal…" Gohan then looked at the girl and smiled. "Videl, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" She stopped and looked at him.

"When we got there, can you cut it short for me? Oh and I need to shave this beard… once it got so long that I was like a peddler." Videl imagined the scene for a few seconds and hold a laugh; she wouldn't dare to do it in front of him.

"I can help you with it." The boy smiled.

"Thank you! Let's hurry; I can't take this hair any longer."

* * *

"Gohan you're lucky!" Eve, who was sitting on his lap, told him with a big grin.

"Really? Why?"

"This time you have a cute girl cutting your hair, instead of a kid with a sharp knife! The sad thing is that your hair will grow up again in two weeks, and the magic will vanish." Gohan laughed and Videl hit him on the head.

"Stop moving would you? I'm trying to not hurt you here!" Eve giggled and Gohan sweat dropped.

"Sorry…" He had already shaved his beard so he was just looking like an old man with long hair now.

"But now I'm curious… why Eve said that your hair will grow up in two weeks? It's too fast!" Gohan giggled.

"It's true, since I was young my hair grow up faster than you could imagine." Videl blinked and finished her job. His hair was now as short as hers; with his back to her he stretched.

"Oh boy, you are so handsome!" Erasa yelled with her hands on her mouth, hiding her surprise.

"Handsome? He's just an old man with a young face!" Sharpener said annoyed.

"Old man?" Gohan was confused, did he seemed that old with his long hair and beard?

"What are you guys talking about… WHAT THE HELL!" Videl yelled while not being able to hide her surprise. He seemed to have their age! "How old are you?!" Scratching the back of his head and with a pout he answered.

"I'm eighteen… did I seemed that old?" The three teens sweat dropped and yelled at the same time that yes, he seemed older than he is.

"Videl what is all this talk about?" Mr. Satan came to the little group and blinked a few times. "I see… You cleaned yourself." He said while looking at Gohan, who sweat dropped.

"Hey, I was clean! I just had a beard and a long hair!"

"I think they all thought you didn't care for yourself Gohan." Eve said with an evil grin and Gohan sighed.

"It's not that! I just don't have time for it…" He crossed his arms and stood there with an annoyed face; why he had to care for how he looks?

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Please let me know what you guys think ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It took me a little more this time to update but here I am.**

 **Like senzus cure and give energy to the person who eats it, reviews do it to me too. So it'd be really nice if I got more reviews. At the same time the little ones I get I get a lot better and happier with my story and myself, and I thank you guys for that =D**

 **Ok, answer time:**

 **Guest: I love to answer reviews so I'll keep answering yours *-* I'm sorry and glad that I took your sleep away, thank you for taking time to read the chapter =D And thank you for liking Eve *-* I really loved to create her hehe**

 **PaperCandles: You know, I want to know that too. I already answered your review in a PM but I just had to say it here so he/she sees it ;D**

 **Ok, done with reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **Chapter 4**

The people of the Orange City woke up early on the next day. After packing up everything that they could carry with them last night; Satan decided that it was best to everyone to rest and leave in the morning. Gohan didn't really slept; he was thinking in what happened last day, not to mention that he had to tell Eve that she had to stay with them on West City. The kid was sleeping deeply beside him, she was calm and it was rare since she always had nightmares about her parents. Soft knocks on the door and the sound of it opening made Gohan look at it, just to see Videl.

"Oh you're awake." Then she heard a snort coming from his side and both looked at the kid with a smile. "She's always like this?" He looked at the teen and giggled.

"No. Usually she has nightmares and wake up all night but this time she didn't woke up once."

"I see, so that's a good thing right?" He nodded.

"You came to wake me up?" With his eyebrows raised he looked at Videl, who blushed a little.

"Yeah, my father asked me to come; he seems to have something to talk to you." Gohan looked at Eve once more and got up.

"Can you stand with her while I'm away?" Videl blinked but nodded; it wasn't a difficult thing anyway. As the boy left the room she sat on the kid's side and looked at her. She was cute, and had traveled for two years with her 'hero' around the world, helping people and learning to do things that usually the people can't. ' _That sounds really nice…_ '

* * *

"So you want me to clean the road?" Gohan said while scratching the back of his head. Satan smiled widely and nodded.

"You see, this is the fasted and safe way out of the city, but it went down when the battle for power started." Gohan sighed; it was an easy task for him so he didn't really cared about it but it was going to take a few hours to clean all the mess.

"With the time I'll spend with the cleaning, we would be already out of here you know? Let's just go by the other way…" The boy scratched the back of his head and pouted as Satan sighed.

"Ok, ok. I got it. Let's get everyone ready then." He put an arm on the boy's shoulders and started to walk with him. "So, you seem tired… didn't you sleep?" Gohan smiled.

"Not at all but, how did you know?" With an eyebrow raised the teen looked at the man, who laughed.

"Let's say I've became a very perceptive person." Gohan smirked.

"I bet. So, do you still need my aid to get everyone ready?" Satan looked at the teen and smiled. "You want to be with the little one?" Gohan gave a little pat on the champ's back.

"Yeah, she didn't have any nightmares at night, but she still can have some before waking up."

"I see… If that's the case, are you sure that she will be fine without you?" Gohan sighed.

"I have to believe that she'll be fine. And, I have faith in you, and the people there."

* * *

Gohan walked into the room and found an interesting scene: Videl was sleeping at Eve's side. She was still sitting at his blanket, her face was peaceful, and her dream seemed to be a really nice one. He smiled and sat by the teen's side and rested his head on the wall, and a few minutes later he felt her head touch his right shoulder. Gohan gulped, the only one who did that to him was eve, and she was a kid, not a teenager! He looked at the window, then at the sky, trying to calm down. As Videl snuggled on him his heartbeat got louder; he looked at her to see if he could move the girl, without waking her up, but it wasn't possible. Gohan bit his lower lips and looked up ' _Really, why did I sit here in the first place?_ ' That's was when he heard a loud shoot that even wake up the girls. He got up fast and looked out of the window.

"Shit!" He looked at Videl and Eve, which were sharing a look of confusion, and told them to go help the people before he went out of the window. Once he reached the ground he saw panic all over the place. Cursing his own laziness he managed to found Satan. "What happened?!" The old man looked at him with a painful expression.

"The Diablos Knights are here."

"Who are they?" the teen was with a confuse look on his face.

"They have control of the south road. Looks like they heard about you defeating the Tigers…"

"That's not good; we have to take everyone out of here."

" _Now, if I get your attention!_ " They heard a voice coming from a building at the corner of their hide spot. " _As you may know, the Tigers are down, and as a welcome party, we came to see you guys, the ones that have the person who defeated them! Now, if the person that we are searching for show yourself, we will let all of you alone._ " Gohan bited his lower lip; he was sure that he heard that voice before but couldn't remember who it was. " _I'll give you guys five minutes, starting now._ "

Gohan looked at Satan, worry could be seen in his dark eyes. "I don't think that they'll let everyone go if I go to them." The older man nodded.

"I think so too. But what do we do now? This way is the only exit we have." Gohan bite his lower lip while thinking but before he could answer the five minutes was over.

" _Ok, since no one came to me…_ " The man who didn't showed himself made a pause before continuing. " _… crush them._ "

"Everyone hide!" Gohan and Mr. Satan yelled at the same time, making the people run in panic for their hide spot, but one person couldn't just hide: Videl. As she started to run to the duo, she saw a lot of people running to them from the front and sides. One tried to grab Gohan's arm, but as if he knew the man was there, he punched him at his stomach with such force that made him pass out immediately, and at the same time he kicked the man in front of him. His abilities were really superior and she stood there a few moments before noticing that the crowd had parted ways and some of them were heading to her. The first ones she managed to avoid and kick out them but as the number started to rise she started to have problems. Mr. Satan managed to punch and kick his enemies, making them pass out, but the quantity he overcome was just a few if compared to Gohan's.

"You really thought that you could win against us kid?" Both turned to the owner of the voice at the same time and their eyes widened as they saw a few man, one was holding Videl by her arms, angry could be seen in her face.

"Go help her; I can finish these guys here!" Satan yelled to Gohan who nodded, and in a few seconds the boy was holding one arm of the one who was holding her.

"Well, if she wasn't a good fight, why don't you try me?" Videl looked at Gohan surprised, how did he have to her so fast? As the man smirked and let go of her, she knew that something was off.

"Gohan take care he's-" She was cut off by a kick on her stomach, as her guard was open she didn't even had time to try to avoid it, and the strength was such that made she fell back a few centimeters and fall at her knees. Angry took place at the male teenager's face when he saw Videl in pain, he felt his ki rise and at the same time he shook the hand that was holding the man's hand, breaking it. The yell he let out was _**deafening**_ , Videl opened her mouth in terror as she saw the hand pending on the arm, _**all**_ bones broke down.

"M-My hand! You'll pay for this! Shoot him!" At the same time his comrades got their weapons, Gohan had already knocked them down, even the one with the broken hand. He looked at Videl and knelt down to check if she was ok.

"How bad was the injury?" The girl looked at him and saw a concerned face, and she felt relieved that he wasn't with the angry face.

"It was greater than I thought it was going to be… But I'll be fine." She smiled sadly and he sighed.

"Go hide with the others, you may be a good fighter but they are at a level above yours." Videl got angry at that ' _Who the hell he think he is to tell me about fighting?!_ ' She was almost burning out her thoughts when they heard a yell from the leader of the gang.

" _Ok! Since my man seem_ _ **powerless**_ _against you guys, maybe this can gave you a little vision of the hell._ " There was a brief pause and Gohan saw Satan running to them with fear on his face.

"Protect Videl! They have-" It was fast, all Videl could see was her father yelling at them and then a loud sound of shooting, finally silence. Gohan on the other side saw everything: as Satan started to run, warning them, he noticed a large crowd with machine guns that were shooting at every spot they could. As he saw the shoots coming at him and Videl, Gohan automatically used his ki to protect his body, and wrapped the girl on his arms, with his back at the shooting people. When the sound stopped he looked over his shoulder and hopped that what he saw wasn't true. As Videl started to get free from his protective arms, the boy started to hold her back, as if he didn't wanted her to see what happened, but she still managed to get free but the girl wished she didn't.

"DAD!" She started to run to Mr. Satan; despair all over her face as she saw his body at the ground, his own blood all around him. Besides the spot he was laying three kids that were get in the confusion were crying; it was obvious that he used his own body to protect them, and died on the process. Gohan got closer to Videl, but as she started to cry and yell for her father, a huge anger started to grow inside him. Eve, who was hiding with Erasa and Sharpener, widened her little blue eyes as she felt Gohan's ki rise more than what she sensed yesterday " _H-How could he have such power?! I can't even-_ " she stopped her thoughts when she saw a golden aura starting to glow around him " _What the hell is that?!_ "

 **-x-**

 **Ok, please be my senzu and made my life full of energy *-* See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that I got so many senzus *-* Thank you all! This chapter is short, but I hope you guys like it.**

 **Reviews: I'll answer them here, but the ones who have accounts I've already send a pm, but I'll answer here too.**

 **PaperCandles: Thank you for the senzu *-* and I felt sorry for Videl too… I mean… I'm a bad person and killed her father…**

 **JollyPayton: I've send you a pm this time too, and I didn't forgot you *-* And yeah… I'm sad for killing him too**

 **Askharandharia: Thank you! I'm really glad that you liked my idea! I hope this chapter started to answer one of your points of interest =D The others may be shown in the future ^^**

 **Mister Capital: You adopted the nickname! Awesome! Thank you again, and I hope I made you more anxious this time~~ And thanks for the senzu!**

 **Guests: Thank you, I hope you keep liking the story!**

 **Ok, done! Hope you guys enjoy it~~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **Chapter 5**

' _It can't be real… he wouldn't die at something like this… no… my father would never… NO!_ ' She grabbed his shirt; the red color was coloring the white tissue in a dreadful way.

"Dad, please don't leave me alone! You are my only family!" Her face was all wet, once the tears had started they didn't stopped. She noticed Gohan getting closer to her, and with despair in her face, Videl looked at him. "Help me! He needs a doctor! Go fly with him to West City!" Gohan looked down and looked away. He knew that her father was already dead, his ki faded away a few seconds ago, and seeing how desperate she was he didn't know how to tell her.

"I'm sorry Videl he's…." He made a pause. "He's gone. I'm sorry that I couldn't help him."

"He's not dead! He'll be fine! He just… need… help…" As her voice started to fade away her cry started to rise. The scene quickly remembered him of that day seven years ago, when his father teleported away, his cries as his guilty crushed him. When his emotions from that day merged with the ones he was feeling at that scene, his angry started to flow over his body, making his ki rise all at once. He felt the transformation coming, he knew that he shouldn't let it happen, at least not there, but he was so _**mad**_ to who did that to Satan, that he didn't cared. Videl sensed that something was wrong and looked at the boy in front of her and saw a weak golden aura and turquoise eyes. At the same time she was trying to understand what was happening a loud voice could be heard.

" _With all these man, you just killed one of them?!_ " Gohan's attention was directed at the voice's direction, making his transform to stop. A few seconds after the voice started to yell, some man started to get kicked out. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he saw the leader of the gang come to him. "As they say… if you want something well done, do it by yourself."

"You!" Gohan yelled angrily to him. "I can't believe! You never learn do you?!" The leader looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

"Do I know you?" He put his hair, which was pulled in a long braid, behind his shoulder and put one of his mechanical hands on his waist.

"Yeah, I do know you Tao Pai Pai." Tao Pai Pai narrowed his mechanical eyes, trying to figure where he saw the boy before. Then something snapped in his mind: he was so alike the blonde boy that appeared in the Shelter Dome that was made for that rich man….

"Y-You aren't Son Gohan, right?" Gohan nodded angrily at the older man and started to walk towards him.

"That time you run away cowardly, just by knowing that Son Goku was my father." His still turquoise eyes shined, the angry was still there. Little sparkles could be seeing around his body, and as his walked to Tao Pai Pai the man walked backwards, until his back hit some wreckage. "Now you killed a good man, that unlike the last time I was unable to save. You should just die; you are a _**slag**_ of humanity." Gohan raised one of his fists and went to hit the man when he felt a hand resting on his arm. His fist stopped a few millimeters from Tao Pai Pai's face, what made the man pass out in fright.

"Stop it Gohan." Piccolo said as calm as he could. As the namekian felt his pupil ki rise to almost a transformation he flew from kami's hideout as fast as he could, and was glad that he made it in time to prevent a mistake.

"Why should I? He doesn't deserve to live." Piccolo sighed and looked at Videl and Satan's body.

"If it is because of Satan, we can resurrect him with the dragon balls." Gohan put down his fist and looked at his master.

"Not everything can be solved with them." He let go of Piccolo's hand on his shoulder and walked to Videl, who was with a confuse look mixed with despair on her face. "Are you better?" The girl shocked her head in denial and bit her lower lip. Gohan sighed and looked to Eve. ' _At that time if I just had went to Bulma and asks for the dragon radar… I could have saved her parents._ ' Her eyes had met his, she still could feel his power and it frightened her little being. How someone could have such a power? Even the one who had stopped him doesn't have such a strong ki! While he was looking at the kid, Videl looked into his turquoise eyes ' _How did they change? And why?_ ' She looked down to her father corpse, turning her attention away from the boy, and felt the tears come out again; how could he leave her alone? Suddenly the half saiyan looked up at the sky, what made Eve notice that a few ki were heading to them, but Gohan once again looked at her after a few seconds. His eyes now turning back to normal while he was walking to the kid, what made her make two steps behind and he stopped.

"Eve, what's wrong?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer. She took the hands of Sharpener and Erasa while gulping.

"You can't be human, this power… you're a _**monster**_." Hearing that made Piccolo run to the kid.

"Don't say that he's-" Piccolo was cut off with Gohan's laugh.

"Monster… yeah. I've heard it before…" He looked up for a few seconds and looked at the child once more. "Since Vegeta is coming, you guys can go to West City in safety." And looking at Piccolo he continued. "I'll wait you with Dende."

"Gohan wait!" Piccolo yelled but the boy had already flown away. The namekian sighed and looked down at the kid. "Why did you call him a monster?" Eve looked down; it was ok for her to trust him?

"His ki, is too powerful… I'm scared…" She bit her lower lip as tears appeared in her eyes. Piccolo sighed.

"How do you know about ki?" Eve looked at him then searched for Gohan, but remembered that he just flew away because of what she said.

"Gohan… he wanted me to know how to protect myself when he wasn't around…"

"So, he taught you how to fight to help yourself and people in need, right?" Eve nodded, and after a while Piccolo started to talk again. "You said he's a monster because of his power but, what do you think about someone that kidnapped a four years kid and left it alone in the jungle for one year to learn how to survive?" Eve's eyes widened in shock, but who spoke instead were Erasa and Sharpener.

"THAT is a monster! Who on earth would do that?!" Piccolo smirked and Eve nodded.

"Well, I did. But if I didn't do that, maybe you guys wouldn't be here." The trio made a confuse face, not understanding at all.

It was a few minutes later that Vegeta arrived, and the well seeing bad mood on his face was proof that Bulma wanted to come too; but since she would come with a jet he left her behind with Kuririn. As Piccolo told him about what happened, the saiyan just tickled his tongue.

"That brat… he's still so stupid." Piccolo sighed and looked around.

"Let's help them get to West City ok? I'll talk to Gohan properly later." Vegeta snorted and was about to fly away when Bulma's jet appeared in the clouds.

"Damn the woman is here." The namekian smiled.

"It seems like your owner is here. I would do as she says if I was you." Vegeta turned mad to him but didn't say a word. Finally she arrived with the jet, and once on the ground she started to complain that she lost Gohan once again.

* * *

Dende was happy to see his old friend, but sad at the same time. He was lost these past seven years, and as much as he tried to reach his mind, the young kami couldn't all he managed to do was see what the boy was doing. ' _Gohan don't want to be found or talk._ ' was what Piccolo said to him every day, but Dende couldn't just stop trying. He walked to his friend, who was sitting by the temple entrance, and put his right hand on his head.

"What is bothering you?" Gohan looked up and smiled softly.

"It shouldn't bother me after all this time but… I'll let it go eventually." Dende frowned.

"You're not going to tell me?" The boy looked down and shocked his head in denial.

"It's nothing, really." The kami sighed in defeat.

"You'll stay here now? Not that I have complains…" A little smile comes out in both faces.

"I think so, I'm pretty sure that I can't do anything more to help earth."

"Well, you could tell them you are their savior; you know that they think you're dead." Gohan laughed.

"No, if I do that, they'll fear me."

 **-x-**

 **That's it! What will happen now? I hope I get more senzus! Thank you guys! See you in next chapter~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Well, I got a part time job as a draftsman so that's why the late update. I wanted to finish chapter 12 to update this one but as I don't have time to write I'll update it =D**

 **Answering reviews:**

 **PaperCandles: Thank you! I kinda like him, he's a funny guy! And Eve is a bad girl… that part kinda broke my heart!**

 **JollyPayton: I laughed so much at your review! Thank you for the senzu bean! XD**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you! Your wait is over for now *-***

 **Svoochen: Thank you! *-* Here is more =D I hope you like it!**

 **That's it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just this distorted idea…**

 **Chapter 6**

Videl was running the little Eve was right after her. The older girl keeps telling to the little one to hurry up, and she nodded. As they turned right in the street they saw the building they had to go, a smile come to their faces as they stopped in front of it. Videl's hair was longer than before, but it was still short; she looked at Eve, her hair was a mess, but the kid was smiling.

"Come here; let me fix your hair." Videl made a ponytail in the kid, who smiled back at her.

"We are late; Kuririn is going to get mad." The teenager giggled, the bald monk really got angry a few times, but his wife and daughter could control him easily. She opened the door and walked further; the dojo was small, but it was good enough for their training. It was open on top, so they had to train even in different climatic variations (skipping class wasn't an option). As they walked further they saw Kuririn, he had his arms crossed and his daughter was looking at him with a pout, but smiled when she saw the duo.

"Hey! Finnaly!" She went running to them, Videl grabbed the kid in her arms and smiled.

"Yeah; late as usual."

"At least, you guys are earlier than the other two." Kuririn said turning to them. "For two months you guys are having classes with me and always get late. Do you need a watch?" His eyebrows were together in his angry face. "I have other people to teach you know that?"

"Sorry…" Videl and Eve said at the same time, then suddenly something just fall in front of them.

"Keep him busy bald man. He pissed me off." Kuririn looked up to Vegeta and sighed.

"What did he do this time?" But Vegeta just tickled his tongue and flew away.

"I did a prank… a really funny one…" Trunks said while getting up. "But, I don't think he saw the funny part." His eyes were swollen and purple, as if Vegeta gave him a good lesson.

"You have to stop that. If you weren't his son you would be already dead." Trunks let out an evil laugh.

"That's why I do it! You know that he doesn't really give me attention, so I have to make him notice me." Kuririn sweat dropped.

"That's bad for a parent." Videl said a little concerned, but well, she didn't know how Vegeta was after all.

"He was always like that. Don't worry." Kuririn smiled at her. "Ok, let's review the rules while our fourth person isn't here yet." Everyone nodded. "You two can't say anything about Gohan, or else he'll go on rampage, again." Videl and Eve nodded, but deep inside they didn't knew what was so bad about a kid going on a rampage. "Trunks, you have to stop bullying Eve, she is as good as you and she's younger." Both kids frowned at that, Eve disliked being called young, and Trunks hated that Kuririn said she was as good as him, she was just a human!

"She is as good as me?! You've got be kidding! She's just a human!" Trunks yelled and Kuriring got mad at the sentence ' _just a human_ '.

"I AM just a human! And I can bet you!" Trunks started to run as the bald man run after him. Seeing the trouble he got into, the kid dashed to the air, but got followed and knocked down by the older man. "See, you need at least to train with Vegeta do be able to escape from me." Trunks pouted and was about to yell back when they heard hard footsteps, followed by the sound of the doors falling down on the entrance.

"I'm late! Sorry!" Goten went running to them, he was out of breath, and his arrival made they stop the topic of the talk.

"Since everyone is here, let's start!" Kuririn said and they got in a line. "Today we'll train the fly. Let me see how better you guys got, after that we-" He stopped and looked away, he had felt a ki going to Vegeta, and before he could get worried Kuririn heard Dende's voice in his head.

" _It's Gohan don't worry. He said that maybe Vegeta wanted to spar._ " Kuririn smiled, and talked (what seemed crazy for the five kids).

"I see, thanks for telling. How is he?" Again Dende talked in his mind.

" _He got a lot better; Piccolo is almost managing to make him visit. He's really worried about his mother, but he's afraid that he will have to stay there… He keeps telling that he need more time._ " Kuririn frowned at that.

"What does he need time for?" Dende sighed before answering.

" _I don't know. He doesn't tell me… I'm worried that he doesn't know why he left home anymore._ " He made a pause before continuing. " _I have to go; Mr. Popo is calling me for something. Take care Kuririn-san._ "

"I see, take care you too." When the bald man looked to his students he could see by the looks on their faces that they thought he was crazy. "Hey, I'm not crazy. I was actually talking to, well, a friend."

"And he talked just to you?" Videl asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he can do that. Piccolo can do it too, you meet him once right?" Videl nodded. "Let's focus on the training ok? It's better if we don't talk about it."

"Why? Is it just because he had trained _**that person**_?" Goten's voice was low, and his ki was swinging up and down. Kuririn sighed as Videl and Eve got surprised by how high was his ki. Trunks, on the other way, walked to his friends and pated his back.

"Come on Goten, let's spar! I need to low my tension. My dad really hit me hard." He looked at Kuririn before continuing. "We can skip the fly lesson right? We already are good at it."

"Yes, go spar over there." He said pointing to the right. He knew that Trunks could take Goten's mind out of Gohan.

As time went by, Videl and Eve finished their fly lesson for the day and started to train. As Kuririn knew how's Eve fighting skills were he made she start to train with the kids, so he could focus on Videl. As always he was training her ki control, she was now able to shot a ki power, at the beginning the girl had some problems but the training was good enough to solve it. Time went by and the class was over; but they all got surprised to see Vegeta flying upon them.

"I need the girl." As always his face was with that mad aura, and it scared Videl and Eve. "The older one." He looked serious and Videl just nodded and flew to him.

"What's the problem?" he tickled his tongue in annoyance.

"Come with me." Then he just flew away, it took a few seconds to realize that she had to go with him.

"Wait for me here Eve, I'll be right back, I think." The kid nodded and the teen flew away. Videl followed Vegeta, trying to not lose sigh of him, and landed at Capsule Corp. She walked to him with confusion on her eyes.

"Excuse me Vegeta-san but, why we are here? Did something happen?" The prince turned to her and sighed.

"Nothing. We just need some supplies and I'll ask that woman to give us that." Then he just walked into the building and right besides him a confuse teenager. Videl lived on West city for two months, but she never entered the Capsule Corp building. The girl was amazed by the large rooms and all the corridors and doors that keep popping up the further they walked. Finally they stopped, and Vegeta opened the door with a large sound and a yell.

"Woman I need you!" Bulma almost let her experiment fall on top of herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you HAVE to knock?!" Vegeta snorted and said nothing as he saw that she still had things to say. "If I dropped this, we would have serious problems! I'm not like you that do nothing you know? I'm a scientist! I-" that was when she saw Videl. "Oh Hi, sorry about that... Vegeta is not actually na gentleman. You know I'm right darling, don't make that face." Vegeta looked mad at her and Bulma waved her hand. " So, what do you want?"

"I need you to give me a scissor and that thing your father use to clean his face." Bulma smiled.

"You mean, the shaver? Why do you want that? I thought saiyans don't have to do it." Vegeta was getting mad. Why she needs so many questions?

"Its not for me. That brat needs it. His hair and beard are bigger than two months ago." That rang a bell in Bulma's mind.

"Wait, are you saying that Gohan is coming?" She almost dropped her experience again. Vegeta just nodded and walked to her and grabbed her free hand.

"Yes, he's waiting and you're annoying. Hurry up." Bulma blinked togheter with Videl.

"Wait, you mean Gohan is here?!" Videl asked while going to the couple and Vegeta sighed angrily.

"What part of it you didn't understood? He's waiting to change his ugly face, not that it'll get better, so kakabrat 2 don't recognize him." Seeing how she was frowing Bulma explained.

"Kakabrat 2 is Goten." Her mouth made an 'oh' and she nodded; but still not getting from where this nickname came from. Bulma put her experience in a safe place and looked at her husband. "I'll get what you want. Wait here and don't touch anything." Vegeta snorted.

"Why I would touch something from this stupid and not that technologic planet?" Bulma raised na eyebrow, mad at him.

"This 'not that technologic planet' is were you live now. And if you don't remember, I was the one who did a space ship. Shut up." She waved her hand and walked away. Videl in the other hand was looking confused ' _What the hell they just talked about?_ '

"What she meant with "this planet is were you live now?" The girl didn't knew if he was going to answer, but asked anyway. He looked at her, thinking if it was fine to tell it to her.

"I'm not na earthling. I'm an alien." Videl's face turned funny, he was joking right? She started to giggle and it turned into a laugh. "I'm serious." That made she laugh even more.

"What's the fun?" Bulma asked getting back into the room.

"He says he's an alien!" The teen's belly was aching.

"And you didn't believe? He's not the only one in earth." The blue haired woman said while walking to them. "Here, take it to Gohan and bring him here. I need to scold his ass." That made Vegeta smirk, but Videl was with a face even more confused.

"Wait, he's really an alien?!"

"That's why I hate earthlings." The prince said while going away.

* * *

Gohan was looking at the lake that existed outside one of the exits of the walls around the city. He could feel the eyes of the guards on him; since he arrived with Vegeta they were really curious about who he was. The teen sighed deeply, it was hard to prepare himself to enter a life he left too long ago. He stretched himself, he was tired of waiting or was it because he wanted to run away? He felt Vegeta's ki coming coser together with another one, he frowned trying to recall who had this energy and got surprised to see Videl landing with the prince.

"Videl? You learned how to fly?" Gohan blinked a few times, not believing in his own eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a fighter after all." She then pouted at his looks,he was worse than when they've meet for the first time. "How the hell your hair got that big in only two months?" He scratched the back of his neck and smiled a little.

"I said that it grew faster." Then Vegeta got mad.

"Kakabrat 1, stop ignoring me will you? Here are the things you asked, just hurry up and go to that woman." He handed the things to Videl, who frowned when he just flew away.

"Charming as always." Gohan muttered. "Well, can you help me by cutting my hair once again?" He smiled at Videl.

"I'm here anyway, aren't I?"

 **-x-**

 **That's it! See you guys soon! =D Well, this chapter is my senzu bean to you guys, since you get me so much of them *-* See you guys in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, here's another chapter! Answering some reviews…**

 **Guest: Well, I'm sorry. I did read proof but as I said, English isn't my first language so, errors will appear.**

 **JollyPayton: Yeah, I'm planning into going a little more far, not that much I think… Krillin shouldn't be so crazy about your senzu beans D:**

 **Ern Estine 13624: He'll forgive him… or he'll live with it? Read further to know *-***

 **That's it! Have fun~~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Chapter 7**

"You..." Bulma was looking mad at the young half sayian, and he flinched.

"Hey Bulma, long time no see huh?" he tried to light her mood but it only got worse.

"Long time?! Do you have any idea of what we had been trough?! No you don't because you just ran away!" He smiled sadly, and it make the woman regret a little bit what she said.

"I'm sorry. But I'm here now, even if it's just to see..." He paused a little, trying to get strength to talk the next words. "... my mom." That didn't been unnoticed to the three people in the room.

"And why are you here now? Vegeta and Kuririn said that you didn't wanted to see her two months ago." He flinched.

"I lost. Vegeta tricked me." He looked away, not wanting to see the smirk on Vegeta's face, and noticed something painful to him.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, while Videl followed his gaze, just to notice he was looking at a orange sphere with four starts on it.

"He came to me, while I was trying to calm down so I wouldn't kill Trunks. He asked if I wanted to spar and I got an annoying voice in my head. Dende asked me to make him come see his mother. So, I used one of Trunks pranks and here he is." Vegeta's smirk grew bigger as he spoke and Bulma sweet dropped. Gohan walked to the sphere and grabbed it.

"Why this is here?" Bulma attention went back to him and she sighed.

"We gathered them in case of need." Bulma knew that the sphere of four stars was important to him, as he had it as a kid.

"Can I keep this one?" Bulma was mad at him, but wouldn't provide him from something that reminded his father.

"Yeah sure." Also, that was a way to find him in the future.

"Thanks." He put it into his pocket and sighed. "Can I go see her now?" Bulma nodded.

"Follow me." Vegeta was the first to leave the room, saying he would go back to training. Videl was going out when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Can you go with me?" His eyes were so scared that the girl couldn't say no.

"Yeah, but I have to tell Eve I'm going to be late." His eyes widened a little and he let go of her arm.

"How's she?" But before the girl could answer Bulma came back.

"Are you going or not?!"

* * *

"Wait here. I need to see her status first." The doctor said to them, as he walked into the room. Gohan was nervous and wanted to run away, but he couldn't. It took a few minutes to the doctor to come back.

"It's better if Bulma go first. She's back to the past... she was fine this morning but now... well, go see for youselves." Gohan gulped as Bulma entered the room; they couldn't hear what was being said but the door opened again

"Come. But don't say you're her son." Gohan nodded and stepped forward. What he saw made his eyes get full of tears; ChiChi was so slim even in her face. The mother he remembered wasn't the one in that bed.

"Hi." He managed to bring his voice out, while Videl stood by his side together with Bulma. "My name is Gohan, it's nice to meet you." He sat by the chair next to her bed, she smiled back.

"Same name of my little boy! What a coincidence!" He smiled weakly, and she grabbed his hands.

"Really? I've never knew someone else with this name." She stared with intensity into his eyes, he felt that something wasn't right. His mother stood there, just looking at him for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Where the hell did you go all these years?" He flinched. "You left me alone and pregnant. You didn't saw your brother's birth." One of her hands clenched his, as the other one went to his throat. Gohan stood there like a stone. "You should've died that day, not your father! With all his defects he never let me unless there were a good cause! But you? No, no, no. You just-" Bulma hurried to the door, calling the doctors, as for Videl, she was just in shock that a mother could say something like that to a son. "- you just ran away from your responsibilities, from your family. And for what?" Both of her hands on his throat. It could not hurt him physically, but emotionally... "You really are a _**monster**_. _I should never had give you birth_." Smiling with sadness, Gohan put a hand on her face, tears coming out already, but no one than she could see it.

"I'm sorry. I really am." The doctors entered the room in a hurry, grabbed her arms and tied her in the bed, and Gohan was forced to get away from her. ChiChi started to yell and tried to get free, just stopping when they used sedatives. Videl looked at him, and saw pain. She grabbed his hand, what made him look into her eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok." Gohan stood there for a few seconds, looking at her blue eyes, but got his hand back in the end.

"Nothing gets better for a monster." Then he left, letting Bulma and Videl behind.

"I didn't saw that coming..." Bulma said putting a hand on her forehead. "Don't mind him. He's hurt, but the worse part of it is that he doesn't notice it's his fault that this is happening..." Videl frowned sad.

* * *

He keept looking at the dragon ball on his hands, his mind travelling into all these years he spent alone. Did he really needed all that time? Seven years went in a flash... one day he was a eleven years old boy, and on the next he had already eighteen. He looked up and saw people playing in the grass of the park, some doing a family picnic, everyone was happy, everyone aside him.

"Hey, were did you get that?" Looking at were the voice came from he saw a boy with purple hair and blue eyes; he was pointing to the sphere on his hands. "I'm asking you where you got that." The kid now frowned. Gohan looked at the dragon ball and back to the kid.

"Someone gave me." The boy got mad.

"That's impossible. Kuririn-san got that and gave to my mother. You stole it." Gohan blinked as something lighted up inside his mind.

"I see... you sure grew a lot since I last saw you Trunks." Trunks's eyes widened ' _How the hell he knows my name?_ '.

"What the hell... who are you?" Gohan smiled sad and looked at the people again.

"Someone who doesn't had the need to be born apparently." Trunks snorted.

"That's bulshit." He crossed his arms and did a face just like Vegeta's. Gohan giggled seeing that. "What?"

"Nothing... you're just like Vegeta. Same angry face." He laughed.

"What's your name? How do you know my father?" His gaze intensified.

"I know all your family." He rested his back on the bench and looked at the people again. "I'm Gohan." Then with the corner of his eyes he saw the little boy's mouth wide open.

" _ **Oh my God**_!" Gohan smirked.

"Take it easy boy." But he got surprised when Trunks went to him and started to murmur.

"You have to get out of the park! Goten is here playing with me and Eve. If he sees you with all these people here... it'll be a disaster!" But for the kid's surprise he just shrugged.

"That's ok. You can't feel my ki right?" Trunks nodded with a frown. "Besides he didn't saw my face like this. I'm safe."

"Who's that?" Goten voice startled his friend, but Gohan just looked at him.

"Hi, I'm new in the town. Nice to meet you." Trunks's face was so funny now that Gohan almost couldn't hold up his laugh.

"Hi mister! Trunks, you lost." He then touched his friend shoulder and flew away.

"Playing hide and seek?" Gohan asked looking at Trunks who nodded. "I wish I had someone to play with when I was a kid." Trunks frowned.

"You... I don't get you." Gohan rised an eyebrow. "You ran away and now you're here as if nothing happened." Gohan stared at him, thinking in how alike Bulma he was now. "Why did you disappear?"

"Guilty? Need for some space?" Trunks made a angry face. Back to Vegeta again. "I can't remember." Gohan looked at the dragon ball again. "Maybe I wanted to help people in my own way? I keep asking me this same question for a few years now." Trunks sighed.

"Then what about you don't run away this time? Since you're here, be the son and brother you need to be." Gohan couldn't believe, a kid was giving him advice to how he should guide his life.

"Huh, thanks. Maybe I'll try it. You should go play, he's looking mad at you for a few minutes now." Trunks looked to where Gohan was pointing, saw Goten pouting and sweet dropped. "He really resembles dad a lot." Trunks looked at him once more.

"Can I see you again? I want to hear about your adventures." Gohan nodded.

"Sure, but there isn't much to tell."

"That's ok. See you later then." He said already floating to Goten. The teen smiled, but it soon faded away. Getting up he put the orange sphere into his pocket again and walked away.

* * *

"Did you hear the yells? It seems she said that to her own son!" A nurse responsible for that floor was talking to another nurse.

"Really? Oh my... I knew her disease was bad but to say that to her own child..."

"So this hospital doesn't have professional nurses?" Bulma said looking mad at the duo, the doctor sighed.

"I'll scold them later. ChiChi has calmed down for now, but it's better if he doesn't see her too often." Videl was still there, Bulma didn't let her go after him. But she wasn't really paying attention at what was happening around her. Something was bothering her; when Gohan touched his mother's face and said sorry something in her eyes changed, for a brief moment. But since no one seemed to notice it she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination.

"Can I go now?" Videl asked, without looking to the two people who were talking. Bulma said something to the doctor who nodded and went back to his duties.

"I want to talk to you, follow me please." Videl got up and followed the woman; they got out of the hospital and walked to a coffee shop. Bulma asked if she wanted something, but Videl said that she was good. After Bulma's order arrived her patience was already gone.

"What is it?" She crossed her arms and looked at the blue haired woman, who was playing with the straw in her juice.

"How much do you know about Gohan's past?" That made Videl feel uncomfortable.

"I know his dad is dead." She was feeling uneasy. "I'm sure my father knew more, but he didn't had the chance to tell me anything." She was staring the tabble, and raised her gaze to Bulma. "Why?" Bulma drinkt a little bit of her juice before answering.

"I see." She took a long breath. "I feel that he trusts you. To him that's something big you know." Videl blinked. "I can tell you who he is if you want to." Bulma drinkt her juice again, not taking her eyes off the teenager. Videl bited her lower lips, thinking.

"What do you mean? What can he be hiding?" Bulma put her elbows on the table and her head on her hands.

"You're smart. You should've noticed he is related to who won against Cell." Videl frowned but nodded.

"It was his father right?" Bulma smiled but with her head she showed the girl that she was wrong.

"It was him. He killed Cell." The woman talked in a murmur, as if it was a deep secret, but Videl couldn't hold back.

"What?!" She yelled. "That's impossible! He was seven that time, it's _impossible_!" Bulma smiled.

"It's been ages since I used that word. I stopped to use it when I first found out about aliens." She finished her juice and Videl was trying to understand what she heard.

* * *

Gohan walked through the city; he was happy that Bulma and his friends did something so cool. The city keeps growing up as more people arrive, the teen even saw some known faces, the people he saved before, but they didn't recognized him. He was hungry, but didn't had any cash, but it was when he felt something familiar. He looked around and found it: Kuririn. Gohan got a little shocked when he saw #18 with him, together with a child. He approached the trio, and tapped the bald.

"Hi." Kuririn turned fast, how he didn't felt anything coming?

"Hi?" He stared a few seconds before noticing who he was. "Gohan?! You finally came?!" The teen nodded.

"I came to see my..." He remembered the visit and gulped. "...I came to see ChiChi." Kuririn titled his head, a bit confused to why he called his mother by the name. "Are you two married now?" Gohan asked looking to eighteen.

"Yeah. It kinda happened." She looked away with a little blush in her cheeks, Kuririn smiled.

"You are Goten's brother?" The little kid looked deep into his eyes and he nodded. "He don't know you're here right? Try not to let him know, he's strong." She warned him, it made him giggle.

"Really? I'll take care then." It was when his stomach growled, and he hid his face.

"Wanna eat with us...?" Kuririn asked, knowing that he would eat more than them, and the teen nodded. The bald was curious about why the teen came back, but decided not to ask. He would give the kid time to tell on his own.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Please let me a senzu bean! Hehe hope you guys liked it =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, no much talking here!**

 **Reviews:**

 **PaperCandles: Thank you! I'll not give up! I know I have errors, and most times I don't see it, but I really try hard here!**

 **Ern Estine: Here we go! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Chapter 8**

The meal was interrupted by the crowd outside the restaurant. They kept yelling about something giant falling down the sky, and that made the family and the teenager step out of the building. They frowned at what they saw; it was without a doubt an spaceship.

"That's bad."Gohan said and Kuririn sighed.

"Maybe there's no one inside?" Then it hit the ground, it was far away but they felt the wave of energy that came with the rude landing. "Ok. That has something inside." Gohan frowned; he couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen again.

"I should go take a look." Kuririn sighed.

"I'll go too." He looked up to #18, who raised and eyebrow. "I'll come back, don't worry." His wife got their kid in the arms.

"I know. Either way we have the dragon balls." Gohan looked at her, she didn't understood what he wanted to say, but he didn't seemed to care.

"Ok, we should go." They were about to fly when someone caught their attention.

"Gohan!" It was a girl's voice, recognizing from who it was he stood there, not looking at her. "It's really you!" She hugged one of his legs and looked up, he wasn't looking at her. "I wanted to tell you something..." He gulped.

"I have to go. Something may happen. Sorry." The kid blinked, Kuririn frowned. "Let's go Kuririn." The bald nodded and got shocked by the huge ki once again.

"Really, what type of training you did?" Gohan smirked.

"It's a secret." Then they flew away. Eve stood there looking at the duo, together with #18 and a huge crowd; both saw when Vegeta joined them.

"I should never said that to him." Eve looked down sadly. #18 put her hand on her little head.

"I don't know what happened but, you should give him time." She looked up, her eyes full of tears.

"I don't think he'll forgive me. I called him a monster." The older woman smiled.

"All of them called me that when we first meet. And I'm still here, am I not?"

* * *

Goten's eyes were wide open, together with Trunks's. They saw the spaceship falling and hurried to it, letting Eve behind.

"Hey look at this." Trunks called his friend who went running to him. The boy was pointing to what seemed letters, but a lot of them were striped, as if someone didn't wanted them to be read. "What do you think it's written?" Goten pouted.

"I don't know." He got closer trying to read, but understood nothing. "I don't know these letters." Trunks nodded.

"Same here." They pouted and looked up startled, feeling the three ki that were getting closer. They looked at each other and hid.

"Yeah, definitely a space ship." Kuririn said. The kids looked at the three people, but Goten frowned seeing the mister from earlier.

"What he is doing here?" Goten said in a murmur and Trunks flinched.

"I don't know?" It ended as a question and Goten titled his head, but didn't say anything because Piccolo arrived.

"Hey Piccolo." Gohan said putting a hand on his master's shoulder. "Felt this too huh." Piccolo nodded.

"What is this?" He asked and saw Vegeta walking around the spaceship.

"Something bad." The trio looked at him.

"How do you know?" The prince was right in front the letters, and Gohan frowned seeing that. "You can read it right?" Vegeta nodded.

"It's some type of prophecy. It says 'Belned will fall into a world ruled by chaos and there he'll perish. But in his place the true evil will rise'." Kuririn shivered.

"I hate that. And we can't say our world isn't ruled by chaos..."

"The things that worries me is the second part. If we win against this... Belned, we'll have more problems." Gohan said, followed by Piccolo.

"There's more Vegeta?" He asked seeing that the prince didn't moved.

"I can't read. It's ripped out." He put his hand on the metal at the same time they heard a sound of a door opening, and a loud sound of it meeting the ground.

"Shit." They said in unison and hurried to where the sound came from; they saw nothing besides the heavy metallic door on the ground.

"What the-" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence as a fist meet his face; it was really fast as he couldn't see it and defend himself, and he was sent flying to a few meters ahead.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, grabbing both attention of Goten and Belned. The alien was in a shape of a human, his skin was dark black and his eyes full white. He had a demon tail and sharp teeth. Piccolo gulped, if Gohan couldn't avoid the punch, he sure wasn't going to be able to either. For his surprise Vegeta turned into super saiyan and attacked Belned, who avoided easily.

"Foolish." His voice echoed, it sounded like a piece of metal being scraped, and it hurt Piccolo's ears. But he still could hear a discussion near there and noticed that the kids were there. He cursed under his breath and telepathically told Kuririn to get them and run away. "Kids huh? I'll get them first." Belned said smiling and went to the kids, but was stopped by Gohan.

"Calm down man, you got me by surprise earlier, you'll not be that luckyly again." He was smiling, finally a good fight; he could feel his blood pressure getting higher and the love for fights into his mind. "Mind if I return the punch?" He clenched his fists and hit with all his power the alien's face, making him hit the spaceship, destroying it. "You guys should leave here." Gohan said looking to the kids and the adults.

"You!" Goten started to rise his ki, but his brother wasn't with the humor for that.

"Shut up! Don't try to get all berserker on me or I'll really kill you! Now it's not the time!" He grabbed Goten by his shirt, his eyes turning turquoise and his hair blonde. Goten got shocked at his ki and stopped his angry for the time being. "Now, go home!" He threw his brother on the ground and turned to Belned, who was once again standing. "I have a job to do." Gohan went to his enemy with all power and they started the fight. Kuririn got the kids, who were amazed by the unbelievable fast movements, and flew to West City. He had to warn Bulma to get everyone to the hid spot she built. Picollo followed him, but Vegeta stood there; he wanted to see what was going to happen. They arrived fast, and Kuririn run to Bulma, who was looking at the direction the spaceship falled with all the citizens.

"Everyone to the hid spot, now!" He yelled and that startled the woman and the teenager with her.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, but pressed the capsule she always had with her, making an alarm appear.

"Long story, Gohan is taking care of it but we need to keep everyone safe first." She pressed a huge red button and the siren started to work, her voice echoed for all town.

" _This is not a training, I repet this is not a training! Get the kids and elders and go the entrance nearly you._ " It kept going in a looping and she looked to the kids.

"Go help the people." Trunks nodded and ran away.

"You knew he was here, didn't you?" Goten's eyes were sad and Bulma sighed.

"I knew, but we can't have this talk now, the earth is in danger." He bited his lower lip and nodded. Gohan said the same thing, but not as nice as her. It wasn't long after there were no one on the surface that Gohan crashed into the ground, it made a loud sound and Bulma, Picollo, Kuririn and Videl almost flew away with the wind that came from their power. Gohan got up, blood all over his face and chest, but he didn't cared. The boy smiled, he was really enjoying it.

"That's all?" He said while cleaning the blood on his face. "I thought you were stronger, I even leveled up!" His arms wide open. "I bet the evil from your prophecy will be a better fight." Vegeta landed beside Bulma and tickled his tongue.

"I knew it. He wants to fight as much as I do." Picollo looked at the prince and sighed.

"Why can't sayians hold back sometimes?" Vegeta shrugged.

"We are warriors, don't ask the impossible." Videl was frowning at the talk and at the blonde boy; who the hell was him and the person he was fighting? Kuririn said Gohan was taking care of something but it couldn't be a fight right...? But that hair reminded her of Cell's fight seven years ago...

"What the hell is happening?" The girl said, and everyone looked at her. "Who is he?" She said pointing to Gohan.

"That's Gohan." Piccolo said raising an eyebrow.

"Goten you don't stand a chance, he's at another level." Everyone looked startled to Trunks and Goten, they were so into watching the fight that didn't noticed when they arrived.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Bulma yelled at the kids, Trunks flinched but Goten didn't turned his eyes of the fight.

"Wait, don't change subjects!" Videl yelled too, but it grabbed not only their attention, but Belned's too. He smiled in the air and charged to them, and Gohan sighed annoyed. The alien was to fast for them, Videl widened her eyes when Gohan stood right in front of her, all she saw was his back.

"You need to change your way of fighting." He was with the alien's fists on his hands. "You can't always try to hurt others when you're fighting me." Belned smiled.

"You are strong." He smiled and Gohan frowned; what he wanted to say? Videl flinched at his voice, together with Bulma and the others. He then hit Gohan with his head, and the boy got a little dizzy, and it made Belned be able to punch him on the head again. Blood emerged from the contact and splashed a little on Videl's cloths, shaking she walked behind. Gohan groaned and powered up, turning super sayian 2, little lightenings could be seen in his aura. Belned eyes widened as a ki attack meet his belly and made him fall far away, Gohan got to his knees.

"Damn..." He put a hand on the new cut and cleaned it, but the blood didn't stopped. "What are you guys doing here? Go hide." He avoided Videl's eyes, he didn't wanted and hadn't time to explain things.

"You got that on purpose, didn't you?" Goten asked and his older brother looked surprised at him. "If you avoided Videl was going to be dead now." Gohan shrugged, Videl was still too shocked to talk.

"Maybe." He got up as he saw his enemy getting up once again, and a smile grew on his face. "You guys really should hid. I'll not hold back anymore."

"He's right, let's go." Kuririn said grabbing Videl, Trunks went to his mother and Goten floated.

"I'll stay." Piccolo and Vegeta said in unison. Kuririn sighed.

"Just take care." They nodded and the rest flew away.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Sorry for the mistakes, I didn't really had time to reread all of it so ignore the errors please**

 **Please let me a senzu =D**

 **See you guys in next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Back sooner than last time yay! Ok, some answers:**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter as well *-***

 **Sekhelmet: You know why I hate reviews about my English? Because 1) I already told that I'm not perfect in english; 2) just reviewing saying that I have a lot of errors don't help at all, since I don't know where the mistakes are; and 3) I hate beta because they don't tell me what or where are my errors, so I can't improve. That said, please, next time you decide to tell someone their english is bad, just tell what is wrong so that the person can improve, because if the person is putting her/his story online it means she/he wants to improve their english, and not to stop writing because some people keep saying the english sucks. I just want you to know that it's not a answer directed only towards you ok? No hard feelings here…**

 **PaperCandles: I'll forgive you this once *-* Thank you for your support and I hope you didn't knew what was coming D:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 9**

Gohan noticed that Belned, like himself, was holding back until a few minutes ago. In truth he was still holding himself back, he wanted to enjoy the fight and had energy for the evil. He managed to hit the alien enough to make him bleed; his wounds let out a yellow liquid that shined with the light. But that wasn't enough to Gohan; yes he had to defeat him, but he wanted to make him suffer, no reason in particular. It was when he grabbed Belned's arms.

"Now the question: break or not break?" He was smirking, his legs where blocking the movement of Belned legs and the pleasure of the situation could be seen in his face.

"There's something wrong with him." Piccolo said preoccupied.

"I have to stop calling him kakabrat. He turned into a good warrior." Vegeta was really enjoying the bad side of Gohan.

"Vegeta," The namekian looked mad at him. "Gohan can't be bad, he have to be a hero." Vegeta looked at him annoyed.

"Are you sure that this pressure wasn't the reason he ran away?" Piccolo's eyes widened; that made sense even though he didn't wanted to admit it. Both looked at the teen when they heard Belned scream; Gohan started to laugh and broke his legs.

"It was fun, really!" He put his right hand on his face, trying to stop the excitement.

"You'll be perfect." Belned said and Gohan looked at him, a smile still in his face.

"Just die already." He put his hand foward and started to charge his ki. Piccolo had listened to Belned and had a bad feeling.

"Gohan stop! Remember the prophecy!" But it was too late. Gohan released his attack and Belned yelled until nothing more could be heard. Gohan went back to normal and looked around, seeing that a few buildings were destroyed, but nothing too serious. He looked at the alien again and frowned when he noticed something moving inside the hole in his body.

"What in hell is this..." He got closer but the thing jumped and glued on his clothes. "What the fuck!" He tried to pull the black thing from himself but it grew up and got his arms too. "Fuck!" He yelled and noticed that Piccolo and Vegeta were right beside him.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled and almost touched his pupil but Vegeta stooped him.

"Don't touch it! It's growing!" Gohan tried to get free from it but it was already all over his body, a few seconds later he was all covered in a black goop, and wasn't moving.

"What the fuck?" Vegeta asked mad. Piccolo saw something falling down and frowned when he saw the dragon ball that Gohan had.

* * *

Bulma and the others entered the hid spot and as fast as she could she ran to turn on the cameras outside; she had to see the fight. There were a lot of televisions around the place, so everyone could see what was happening on the surface. When it turned on everyone gasped; what the hell was going on?

"What is happening up there?" Someone yelled, and questions started to pop up.

"Listen! The thing that everyone saw earlier was a spaceship with a bad alien inside." They heard giggles around and Kuririn sighed. "That boy who is fighting him is the one who defeated Cell." That made everyone go silence; if their savior was here that should be a real thing.

"He wasn't dead?" A kid's voice echoed and now was Bulma's time to talk.

"All those years he was helping the world. He came to the city for pessoal matters. Now, pay attention on the fight." Videl was sitting near then and got surprised when Erasa, Sharpener and Eve found her. At first they thought the blood was hers, but she explained that it was from Gohan. They wanted to talk, but the fight caught their attention. Belned attacked Gohan, who easily avoided it and kicked the alien on the side of his body. Belned cried in pain as the yellow liquid started to flow out. Gohan smirked and went foward, hitting the alien several times, the yellow blood came out by his mouth and Gohan threw him far away.

"That can't be good." Kuririn said and grabbed the attention of everyone around him.

"What?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"He's playing with Belned." Surprise could be seen in the faces around. "He did the same thing with Cell. I think the saiyan blood on him is too strong to let him think clearly while fighting." He crossed his arms and wasn't going to talk more, but the pressure around got him. "Look, he can kill him at any time, but he isn't doing that. With Cell he said to me that he wanted to make him suffer for everything he did, but Belnded did nothing yet because he found us first." It was when Gohan got his arms and the voice could be heard in all place.

" _Now the question: break or not break?_ " His face made even Bulma frown, she never saw the kid like that.

"What happened to him in all these years?" She murmured in shock when he broke the arms, his laugh echoed.

"I said. He is a murderer." Goten was serious, but he also wanted to be as strong as him. Then Gohan killed Belned and turned back; a kid yelled in shock.

"Gohan?!" Erasa and Sharpener together with Videl looked at the screen in suprise. The brunette knew it was him but couldn't believe it until she saw with her own eyes. "He killed someone? He never did that!" Eve was lost, her hero just killed someone, a bad guy apparently, but that wasn't something a person could do. Kuririn looked at her and sighed, but didn't had time to explain as Gohan started to yell.

" _What the fuck!_ " The black thing getting all over him. " _Fuck!_ " then everyone gasped when he got all covered with the black goop.

"Gohan!" Kuririn yelled and dashed to the nearly exit. He went as fast as possible and finally reached the trio. Piccolo had the golden sphere on his hands, and his eyes showed concern. "What is that thing?" The bald went closer to Gohan, tacking care to not touch his friend.

"I'll go back to the spaceship." Vegeta said surprising the duo. "That part I couldn't read is annoying me." Kuririn looked at him with understanding and nodded.

"We have to wish that the part where the prophecy was isn't destroyed." Piccolo nodded.

"Go Vegeta, we'll stay here and try to understand what is happening." The prince shrugged and flew away, letting the duo behind. Piccolo stood there looking at his pupil and sighed. "What we did wrong?" Kuririn looked puzzled to him.

"What do you mean?" The namekian looked at the human.

"Vegeta told me something that is bothering me." Kuririn raised an eyebrow so he keept talking. "He said we put too much pressure on him to be a hero, like his father was, so he ran away." Kuririn crossed his arms.

"That kinda makes sense... but I don't think that it is all." Then they heard a sound coming from Gohan and it caught their attention. "What?" Then it came again, but this time was followed by a disruption on his gloom shield.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Piccolo said with a frown and Kuririn nodded.

"This ki... This isn't Gohan."

 **-x-**

 **That's it! I hope you all like it! See you in next chapter!**

 **I can say that the next one will explain things a little bit so, stay tunned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Back sooner this time~~ A little bit of explanation on this chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ern Estine 13642: I love your reviews hehe I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **PaperCandles: Thank you! I really like how supportive you are heh I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **Chapter 10**

Gohan opened his eyes, the clarity hurting a bit before he got used to it. He sat down on his bed and took a few minutes to got up. After he took his bath he walked down, meeting ChiChi doing their breakfast.

"Good morning Gohan-chan!" She said smiling and with a plate full of pancakes; she sat down, the baby on her belly started to move. "Calm down baby, I'll have food for you in a minute." Gohan smiled.

"He's happy today as well I see." He grabbed a few pancakes and started to eat. They had the breakfast, and Gohan went outside to train. It was several months after Cell's death and he wasn't all happy, but he didn't knew why. As the time for the lunch was getting closer he felt a ki getting closer, and smiled when Piccolo landed.

"Hey kid." Piccolo put a hand on Gohan's head and he smiled.

"Hey Piccolo-san! Want something to eat?" His master smiled.

"Water as always please." Both went inside and ChiChi got happy to see Piccolo again. He went there a few times per week, to keep Gohan company, and she was glad for that.

"So, how are things going with the new Kami?" She asked with a smile.

"Good. He's getting into it really fast." The talk continued after the lunch, and a training time came for Gohan. Piccolo was proud of him, there weren't much more he could teach, but Gohan never wanted to end their relationship as teacher and apprentice. As the time went by, ChiChi asked the duo to go buy supplies in Orange City, as they were low on some things. Gohan got the list and flew away with Piccolo, making a 'who is fastest' bet; Gohan won.

"What do we need?" Piccolo asked annoyed, Gohan giggled.

"First... salt and vegetables. That store has it." Both walked there and started to search what they needed. As usual everyone kept looking at Piccolo, who obviously didn't cared. Gohan found the vegetables and started to choose the better ones when the tv journal started to talk about the savior of the earth.

" _It's been a couple of months since Cell's defeat, but one question is still unsolved: where is the hero of earth?_ " Gohan smirked ' _It seems that he's trying to choose vegetables._ '. " _Our best detectives are working on this matter, and here is one of them. Welcome Sir Murdock._ " The one leading the journal shacked hands with the detective who smiled back. " _Thank you for the invitation._ " The talk continued and Gohan finished the choosing. He looked at Piccolo and noticed he was annoyed at the tv show, and he smiled.

"Did he said something interesting?" Piccolo looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Just bullshit." Gohan giggled, but the ones around them looked mad.

"Are you saying that they aren't going to find our savior? Not even his dead body?" Both looked at the huge man who was now standing behind them.

"Huh, and who said he's dead?" Gohan said and blinked when the man got closer.

"It's better if he is." Gohan titled his head in confusion.

"Why? Don't you want to thank him?" The man smirked.

"Oh I am thankful, but the world wants him to be dead." Gohan and Piccolo frowned at that.

"Why?" For his surprise the detective inside the tv answered him.

" _I think I talk in the name of most people when I say that our hero is also something to be afraid of._ " Gohan looked at the tv, he couldn't believe what they were saying. " _We are grateful that he defeated Cell, but someone who can actually defeat a monster, is also one._ " The one doing the interview nodded and he keept going. " _So, we are still in search of his identity and whereabouts, but he's like a ghost._ " Gohan looked down; he saved the world and get fear instead of gratitude?

"See? The world wants him dead." Piccolo felt Gohan's ki starting to raise and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You still have things to buy right? Let's go." His pupil sighed and waved with his hand to the man.

"Whatever. I'm grateful and don't want him to be dead." He went to pay his bill and got surprised when the one getting his money murmured to him.

"I don't want that either." Both smiled and the duo walked away. The rest of the shopping was pretty the same, the most of the people said that their hero, himself, was a monster and wanted him to be dead. He showed to Piccolo that he was fine with it, but the namekian knew it was a lie. On the way back they kept talking, and before they went in separated ways Piccolo put a hand on his shoulders again.

"Don't worry about what they said. You are a hero like your father, or even better." Gohan smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thanks." They said goodbye and the boy went home. After the dinner he and ChiChi turned their tv on, the night news started and Gohan looked up annoyed when he saw that he was the topic again.

"They need to change the subject. I'm already tired of it." ChiChi nodded.

"They talk so many mean things about my little hero... They could be left dead. It was a waste of a wish." Her son smiled, but there were still something deep inside him that kept annoying him.

"I'll go sleep, good night mom." He placed a kiss on her forehead and started to go upstairs when he heard the tv again and stopped.

" _Now, news about the gang fight that's happening now in Loyal City. How are things today Mrs. Felix?_ " Then a woman's voice was heard. " _Hello Jim, as you can see the fight got worse. A lot of people are injured and we have several deaths..._ " Gohan clenched his fists and climbed the stairs again. He laid down on his bed but couldn't sleep; the boy didn't knew for how long he tried to rest, but he knew his mother was already sleeping. He sat up and put his elbows on his legs and his hands on his head for a few minutes. Raising his eyes to his writing desk he sighed and got up. He walked to it, grabbed a paper and wrote something on it, putting it on top of his bed before getting out by the window.

" _ **You saved them but what they wanted in return? Your dead body.**_ "

A voice echoed in his mind and when he oppened his eyes again he had blood in his hands. Gohan looked at the gang leader he was fighting and found that his body was mutilated, but he didn't remembered what he did. The worse part was that the crowd around him was cheering at what he just did.

"You got him! You're our hero!" He looked around not knowing what to think; it was fine to kill bad people... right?

" _ **You saved them by being someone as cruel as the one who was threatening them, murder isn't wrong if it's to save people.**_ "

This time he oppened his eyes with a light pain as something hit his head. He was a little older, a few years went by. He looked at the people who threw rocks at him.

"I saved you, but you threat me like this?" Angry could be seen in their eyes.

"You killed them, they were people as well! You're a monster!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance, he was tired of hearing that.

"Yeah a monster. But remember that you were the ones who asked for help."

" _ **Once again when they got what they desire they hate you. A monster they say? Maybe you should just turn into a real one.**_ "

"Go Eve, I got it from here." The kid nodded and ran away. Seeing that she was out of range he looked angrily to the Tigers. "Now, who wanna die first?" It had been two years since he killed someone. Eve saw him as a hero and a model of life, so he tried his best not to kill, but this time they messed with the wrong thing. He moved fast and killed all the man, breaking their necks; a clean death. He went to the boss. Who was in shock and keept calling him a monster.

"Yeah, the worse and last one you'll see."

He blinked and he was now facing Eve.

"You can't be human, this power… you're a _**monster**_."

" _ **You killed them to save her, but when she felt your power what she did? She just saw a monster...**_ "

"You really are a _**monster**_. _I should never had give you birth_."

" _ **Even your own mother hates you.**_ " Everything turned black, Gohan looked around and saw a undefined form. " _ **Join forces with me. Together we can BE more. Together we can DO more. Together we can FIGHT more. Accept me. Get my darkness, let it join your own.**_ " The mass extended what seemed to be a hand to him and Gohan hesitated. He wasn't the bad guy, he was the good one... Voices started to echoes around and he put his hands on his ears, trying to stop them. " _ **Join me and they will stop. Became the evil you were born to be.**_ " The hand was closer now, the voices got stronger and he accepted the offer. He couldn't heard anything anymore.

* * *

Piccolo and Kuririn didn't knew what to do as the thing around his body started to break down. They exchanged worried looks when all of it went down. Gohan's skin was deep blue, his tail grew back but it looked like the one Belned had, and on top of everything he had two horns. He looked like a devil, his eyes red as blood went to the duo.

" _ **In respect for our past selves, we'll not kill you this time. We were accepted, and we are grateful to Belned, our intermediate.**_ " Gohan bent to his last opponent. " _ **Now we have things to do.**_ " Then he flew away.

"Wait what?!" Kuririn yelled.

* * *

 _Gohan_ landed in the city nearest to West City and smirked; that was going to be fun. As he walked further in the city he found a few people who started to run as fast as they saw him, fear could be seen in their eyes. His giggle started to echo around the city and it turned into a loud laugh, and he tried to kill some of the running people, but he missed it. Frowning he tried again just to miss once more and he started to get annoyed. A kid who was running near him tripped and hit the ground but she got up as fast as she could and looked with her eyes full of tears to him; she didn't want to die. He raised his hand once again; he wouldn't miss at this distance. She started to sob and _Gohan_ smiled, but for her surprise he didn't move anymore. The kid mumbled something and ran away.

* * *

Bulma turned off all the televisions as Gohan flew, and rushed to the surface; followed by Videl and the rest. Kuririn looked at her surprised in how fast she got to them.

"What…" She took a deep breath. "… in hell happened here?" Piccolo and Kuririn exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"We don't know either." The bald said scratching his head. "Gohan was referring himself as 'we' and that creeped me out, not to talk about his looks."

"I could hear a lot of voices inside his mind but, not his own." Piccolo took a few seconds to continue. "I think he's gone."

"That can't be! He's the strongest!" Eve yelled, tears in her eyes. "He even ki-" She bit her lower lip, trying to have courage to tell what she wanted to. "He even killed that thing over there." She pointed to Belned corpse. "He can't die for something like that!" Videl hugged the kid who started to cry.

"It has to be some kind of misunderstanding." She looked up at the group. "He can't be dead. If he is, who will save us?"

* * *

Gohan started to see light and it took a few seconds to turns into a clearly image. He blinked when he saw people running away from him and he frowned. ' _What the hell…_ ' The teen didn't know where he was, he couldn't remember anything after he defeated Belned and that thing that got him.

"Go away, don't kill us!" Someone yelled and his frown got deeper. His eye went to his raised hand and saw that his skin color was _**really**_ different.

"What the…" He then looked at a piece of mirror from a broken building and gasped as he saw his horns, tail and red eyes. "What the actual _**fuck**_?!" Then he felt a huge pain inside his head and a familiar voice echoed.

" _ **I didn't expect for you to awake anymore. But, it's time to go back to sleep.**_ " He put his hands on his head, the pain getting bigger and he yelled. " _ **Don't try to resist, you're already mine.**_ " He fall to his knees, his brain aching.

"No, I don't want that!" Gohan started to hit his head on the ground and what seemed to be concrete started to crack with the force. It was too painful, but the pain only got worse as the voice kept talking.

" _ **I told you, you can't fight against me. Now go sleep again.**_ " He could feel his body's heat, the scream of the remainder people that were running away from him, and then he could just see his body getting up on its own will.

* * *

The crowd was annoyed and Bulma was tired of hearing their complaints. They wanted answers that she couldn't give, not because she didn't wanted to, but because she didn't knew them either.

"Where the hell is Vegeta?" She sighed.

"He went to the spaceship. There were some kind of prophecy on it, and part of the letters was ripped and it was bothering him." Piccolo said looking at the crowd, and got surprised when he heard Dende's voice.

" _I have to tell you something._ " Piccolo frowned. " _I felt Gohan's thoughts a few minutes ago,_ _but it was_ _quickly suppressed._ "

" _What? Are you serious?!_ " He was nervous, if it was true then Gohan still had a chance to go back to his senses.

" _Yes._ _And I have a message from Goku too._ " At the second part he talked to all his friends. " _Goku asked to be resurrected. He said he no longer_ _can stay aside_ _of_ _the living matters._ " Kuririn frowned at that.

"What does he mean with that?" Dende sighed.

" _He'll_ _explain. I'm already in touch with Namek so they can bring him back. I have_ _to go now, but Goku will be back soon._ " Videl blinked, she too had heard the voice and couldn't believe that someone was going to be back from the dead.

"Wait, what? You guys have something that can bring someone back from the dead?!" The group exchanged a look and Bulma decided to talk.

"When Cell died, everyone who was killed by him came back to life remember?" The teen nodded. "Did you ever hear about the Dragon Balls?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow, and for her surprise Eve answered.

"I did! Gohan told me they are special items that ensure any wish! Well, if it doesn't overpower the power of the dragon that lives inside them." Kuririn smiled.

"So, he taught you about them too huh? He really cared about you." The kid blushed and looked down.

"But I hurt him…" Videl looked at her and smiled.

"I don't think he blame you. The next time you see him you have to show how sorry you are." Eve looked up, her eyes full with water but she wouldn't cry.

"Ok." Videl hugged her and looked at the group again.

"So, this dragon balls are the ones who bring that people back to life?" Bulma nodded. "How do they look?" Piccolo put a hand on his pocket and took off the dragon ball Gohan had dropped. Videl recognized it as the one Gohan got before he went to see his mother. "That wasn't with Gohan?" Piccolo nodded.

"He dropped it when he turned into that thing." He put it back to his pocket. "But these ones can't bring someone who died two times." Videl blinked.

"Wait, are you saying you guys already died at least once?" Kuririn scratched his bald head and looked away with a pout.

"I died too much for my liking." Bulma giggled.

"At least I didn't die, yet. I don't do anything dangerous to protect the earth you know?" She got up when she saw Vegeta landing near them; he had a huge piece of metal and a deep mad face. "What's wrong Vegeta?" The prince looked at her and sighed.

"I hate to say this but… I need your help." Kuririn smirked at that, the pride of the prince of the saiyans was too high to ask for help. Bulma raised an eyebrow and titled her head.

"Help with what my dear?" A playful smile made its way to her face and Vegeta looked mad at her.

"Stop that." She laughed at his annoyance. "Can you do make these things legible again?" She looked at where he was pointing and pouted. The woman got closer to them and pressed her hands on the scratches, nodding when she noticed she indeed could do something.

"Yeah, it seems not that bad. But I don't know if I can put everything out of it." She looked at him and he sighed. "Get it to my lab." The prince started to walk, and she went right beside him.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! See ya~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok Guys! Back with another chapter! I'll take the updates slowly now, as I'm having some troubles with the future chapters… But, I'll update as soon as I finish the one I'm writing ok?**

 **I was so surprised when I saw 42 alerts on this fic! Thank you guys for the support!**

 **Ok~~ Reviews:**

 **For guest on chapter 7: If you had read a few more you'd understand a little more of the plot so, if you read this it means you had the curiosity to go ahead~~**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you! I hope you like this chap as usual =D**

 **Blake2020: I was so surprised by all your reviews! It made me really happy =D Here's your update!**

 **Hope you guys like this one~~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **Chapter 11**

"Ok, that let me with one more letter." Bulma said while screeching her body while sitting. She looked at the piece of metal and sighed; it took more time than she thought before, and it got two whole days. The woman looked around her lab and found Erasa and Sharpener sleeping near each other and full of paper on their faces, she giggled. They were helping her with her duties and the lab, so they were as tired as her, but she was accustomed to that. With a smile on her lips she looked once more to the piece of metal.

"Ok, let's finish this." And she put herself to work again, but stopped a few minutes later when her phone rang. Meanwhile the rest of the group were training, after all they didn't knew how long would take to Gohan appear again, and didn't knew if he was going to be as "nice" as the time he woke up after turning into the evil.

"Hey kids, it's not time to play." Kuririn said mad at the three kids running around the dojo, not worried at the situation at all. Goten showed him a tongue, Trunks an annoyed face and Eve giggled. Vegeta's eyes rolled in annoyance, what made he looks a lot like his son, and got mad.

"I'll laugh when you three get killed." Eighteen rolled her eyes at the prince.

"No you don't. I've heard about that time with Cell…" She smirked as his face got red in angry.

"Shut up!" He yelled mad at the woman, Kuririn sweat dropped. His wife could be really bad sometimes, but Vegeta could be too. The bald looked over to Piccolo, whose was doing his mental training, not caring to what was happening around him and sighed.

"You guys aren't worried at all…" Videl shrugged.

"I think they are worried in their own way?" The teen smiled and he giggled.

"Yeah, but I still feels like I'm the only one worrying here." That was when they heard a known voice.

"Hey, I'm worried too; he's my son you know?" Goku said landing with his usual smile and he grabbed everyone's attention.

"Goku!" They yelled in unison, aside from Videl who didn't know him, and the man scratched the back of his head with a bit of shy in his face.

"Hey guys, long time no see huh?" He looked around and noticed himself younger and smiled. "You must be Goten right? I've heard about you." The man walked to his son and crawled in front of him. The little kid was confused seeing the man; so this was his father, and he looked a lot like him. He bit his lower lip and his eyes got full of water; he wanted to meet his dad, he wanted a real family for so long that the kid started to cry. Goku smiled sadly and hugged him. He never knew his son could miss him that much without even knowing him, and it hurt his heart. Goku was always there for Gohan, but when he decided to not go back to life he didn't thought about ChiChi or the babe inside her. "Hey, calm down. I'm here now." Goten tightened the hug, the cry just growing, and Goku patted his head.

* * *

 _Gohan_ kicked a big rock out of his way to try to make his annoyance go away. He was the most powerful being in the planet, maybe even in the universe, and yet he couldn't kill a single person. Every time he tried he missed; it was as if the good part of the person the evil was possessing was bigger than the bad one, and it couldn't be possible. The evil also noticed it was worse when it came to kids; he even helped one to get to her feet when she hurt her leg running away from him.

" _ **I hate this body.**_ " He punched himself on the chest and sighed in a mad way. " _ **Why don't you let us use all our power? We are stronger together.**_ " No response, but he knew it wasn't going to work because he put the owner to sleep.

* * *

Videl walked into the hospital, a few minutes after Goku arrival Kuririn's phone rang and she was told to go to the hospital. She didn't understand why she had to go but the blue haired woman said it was a personal ask. Videl walked to the door and knocked on it softly, she was still a little uncomfortable when she heard Bulma's voice tell her to enter.

"Come in." Videl opened the door and walked in. She saw Bulma beside ChiChi, who was looking like she was going to burn into yelling again. Videl gulped and went towards her bed, sitting down on the same chair Gohan did.

"Did you want to talk to me?" Chichi didn't looked at the girl, her hands holding strongly her blanket; she was doing her best to control herself.

"Y-Yes." ChiChi got a few seconds to find the force to talk. "I wanted to show you something, because I don't have the strength to talk to…" She shut her eyes trying to concentrate. "I don't have the strength to talk to Gohan." She strengthened the hold on her blanket, at the same time that Videl frowned in confusion.

"Why to me? Bulma can help you more…" Videl jumped in surprise when ChiChi turned to look at her, the woman's eyes shaking.

"Because I heard what you said to him." The woman bit her lower lips, trying to control herself and she started to shake. "First drawer." It took a few seconds to Videl understand what she wanted her to do. The girl opened it and looked back at ChiChi. "Green paper; under everything." Videl started to search and found it in a minute; the paper was folded in half and was a bit smashed. "Read it." ChiChi looked straight ahead again. "Loud please." Videl nodded and started.

" _When you read this I'll be already far away, but I wanted to tell you that I couldn't stay the way I was. I was watching the world that I, no, we saved falling into pieces, and that wasn't right. They think I'm dead, and for some kind of strange logic the people think this is a good thing, so I'll keep it that way until the day they see it is indeed a bad thing. That aside, I couldn't stay here, powerless and doing nothing, I'm son of my father after all…_

 _I will not tell where I'll be, even why I don't know where I'll end up. I just need some time to try and do what I think it's right._

 _For letting you alone and pregnant, I'm sorry. I really am._ "

Bulma looked at Videl with widened eyes; for all these years she never knew of the existence of this letter, and to think that ChiChi would call a girl, that she saw only once so that she could expose it, was something unthinkable. ChiChi was still not looking at the teen and her grab on the blanket just got stronger as the letter kept going, she was trying her best not to freak out.

"This… he explained to you why he ran away, why you said that he didn't?" Videl raised her eyes from the letter; shock could be seen in her face. ChiChi closed her eyes.

"I'm sick." She took a deep breath. "I never saw him as a monster. He's my baby." Bulma kept looking at Videl and ChiChi, waiting for something bad to happen; the woman never had been sane for so long since she was hospitalized. "I lo-" She started to shiver. "I love him. Please tell him that." Her hands let go of the blanket and put it on her head, making Videl and Bulma understand that she couldn't handle it anymore. Both got up and walked to the door, but Videl stopped and turned to ChiChi.

"I don't know if I should tell you that but… Goku is your husband right? He's back." ChiChi looked at the teen, eyes widened and she started to yell. Bulma and Videl jumped in fright and the older one opened the door fast and called the doctor, and Videl ran away from the room.

* * *

Gohan felt that his body was heavy and he couldn't move. He used all his strength until he got one arm free, and with that he managed to get up. The boy tried to look around but he saw nothing but darkness and with that he frowned. ' _Every time I open my eyes I'm in a strange place. I hate it._ ' Then he decided to walk.

* * *

Bulma walked with Videl to Capsule Corp, both in silence after what happened. The teen girl kept looking down, feeling that she said something that she shouldn't, and bumped into Bulma when the woman stopped.

"Oh sorry." She said looking up and meets the woman's eyes close to hers.

"Don't tell anyone about the letter." Videl blinked.

"Why? Isn't it better to tell them?" Bulma crossed her arms and sighed.

"The point here is that ChiChi told you about something that no one knew." That got the girl in surprise. "Neither had I known about this."

"But, then, what do we do about this?" Bulma shocked her head in confusion.

"I don't have idea but for now let's hid it. Also we need to talk to everyone about the plan to stop Gohan." Videl nodded and they entered the building. It took a few minutes for everyone gather there, even Erasa and Sharpener where listening to them.

"For the ones who don't know, this is Goku, Gohan's father." Bulma said to the three new people of their group. "So, what do you have in mind Goku?" She looked at her friend, who smiled.

"I'll try to stop him. I don't really have a plan." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Weren't you training all this time?" Goku nodded to the prince.

"I did, but Gohan too. He's way stronger than me. That's why I said that I'll try to stop him." At that Kuririn frowned.

"Wait, the way you're talking seems like you knew where he was all the time." Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I never said I didn't. I talked to him when he ran away." At their faces he gulped. "What? I can't talk to my son just because I was dead?" Videl and her friends were a little lost in their talk, but didn't had time to ask anything as Bulma talked, after getting all attention by hitting the desk.

"You talked to him?! Why you didn't stop him!" Goku pouted.

"I asked him if it was what he really wanted. He said yes and I wished his luck. I had my way of doing things, why he couldn't have a chance? I still support him even with his bad choices as to kill people." That made everyone make a confuse face. "Look, I was dead and I couldn't put myself into living matters, but this time I couldn't stay away." The group stood there trying to understand what he just said.

"Wait, Gohan killed people? That's impossible." Kuririn was looking at the desk.

"I like him more now." Vegeta said before getting a punch from Bulma.

"That's nonsense! How could he..." Goku sighed.

"Look, he did some bad choices, but all the people he killed were the bad guys. Not that I'm saying he was right, but they weren't innocent. ChiChi was proud of him too, well I didn't tell her about the killing part..." He finished looking away.

"You talked to her too? So you knew she was sick!" Bulma talked again and Goku frowned, making a pout.

"Guys, Kaio wouldn't let me in the dark about my family." He then looked at Piccolo. "You're too quiet." The namekian looked at him.

"I knew it too." Everyone gasped. "I live with kami guys, stop the surprise face." He seemed annoyed. "Let's just focus on stopping him ok?" Everyone got startled when they heard a voice.

" _Goku, I have to tell you something._ " It was Kaio's voice.

"Oh go ahead." They heard a sigh.

" _I give up on you being formal to me. Ok, I found Gohan and something surprised me._ " Everyone frowned.

"What?" They said in unison.

" _He didn't kill anyone yet. It seems something is restraining him._ "

 **-x-**

 **Ok, that's it! Please leave me a senzu~~ Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And heeeeere I am again! No more talk, just answering reviews, and ready to go!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!**

 **StillTooLazy: I hope to not write a crack fic haha I really do e_e I wanted to do a little emotional meeting, and I think I managed to do it huh? Thank you as always!**

 **Blake2020: Hi! Here's the next update, hope you liked it!**

 **Done!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just this twisted plot~~**

 **Chapter 12**

"He didn't kill anyone? It's been three days already, how's that possible?" Eighteen asked; she was so quiet that they forgot she was there.

" _I think that his good side is bigger than the bad one. Yes he has some personality problems but, he's still a good person and a hero._ " Kaio's voice answered. Videl and her friends just got more confuse as the talk continued and the girl couldn't help herself anymore.

"Please someone explain what is happening. We aren't getting anything." Erasa and Sharpener nodded.

"Oh sorry, I should have told you guys." Bulma said smiling. "Let's go from the very beginning.

* * *

Gohan kept walking in the darkness; his body getting heavier at every step he made. He sighed deeply and looked around trying to see something, but all that happened was his foot finding something, making him fall.

"Ouch." He looked back, still seeing nothing and touched what seemed a leg. With a frown he put his hands up in the leg and found a soft superficial spot, and moving a little more he found what seemed to be a face. Suddenly a bright light came from under his hands, making him lose his view for a second, and when he could see again he gasped. It was a woman. She slowly got up and opened her eyes; he could see her perfectly, what was strange since everything around was still dark.

"Who are you?" She asked softly. She had red skin and full blue eyes, but they matched with her white hair. Gohan took a few seconds to find his voice.

"Gohan. You?" He titled his head.

"Markla." She looked intensity to him. "Where are we?" He sighed with a sad smile.

"I was hoping that you knew it."

* * *

"Ok, so you guys keep saving earth all these years." Sharpener said with a confuse face.

"And don't get anything from it." Erasa continued.

"Now what Gohan said makes sense." Everyone blinked; they didn't know what she was talking about. "When we meet we asked him why he saved people as a job." Erasa and Sharpener got her point and nodded. "He said it was his legacy." That snapped something in Kaio's mind.

" _That's it! That's why he isn't being full controlled! Maybe we can do something about it!_ " The group nodded but Vegeta sighed.

"Woman, did you finished to recuperate that letters?" Bulma nodded. "Let's go read them."

"Why? Goku is already here so we don't need it." Bulma said raising an eyebrow.

"It's a prophecy! Don't be stupid." Vegeta yelled and Bulma got mad.

"Stupid? Are you calling me stupid?! Dare to ask me to build you something!" Bulma yelled at him, and everyone sweat dropped.

"Guys, now it's not the time." Kuririn said getting up. "Let's just see the prophecy okay?" Seventeen got up too, following her husband and when they opened the door three children fall on the floor. "You guys know that eavesdropping is wrong right?" The bald man crossed his arms and sighed.

"Huh, we weren't really planning on getting caught." Eve answered with a big smile. "But it kinda involved us so…" She then looked at Trunks, asking for help.

"Yeah, we wanted to know what was happening with Gohan." He smiled too, and for their surprise Goten didn't freak out, he was making a mad face but it was still good.

"Yeah, right." The little Goku alike said. At that Kuririn couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, everyone to the lab." He stepped out and stopped, looking back to Bulma with a confuse look. "Wich way?"

* * *

"So you were walking and found me." Markla said while holding his hand. They were walking together, trying to find a way out of wherever they were.

"Yeah, I kinda... fell on you. Do you have any idea which way we should go?" He stopped and looked at her. Her blue eyes traveled around and she sighed.

"Maybe." She made a pause. "But I don't want to be right." Gohan frowned.

"Why?" They stopped their walk and he stood right in front of the woman.

"Look, I've made bad choices and accepting something evil was one of them. I don't want to talk about it." She started to walk away, letting the boy behind, but tripped into something and feel. Gohan sighed.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I?" He put his hands in her direction and got surprised when a bright light could be seen bellow her. After a few seconds they saw a little boy.

"Who are you guys?" The boy put his hands on his head; he seemed to have a headache. "Where are we?" Markla exchanged a weird look with Gohan and sighed.

"I'm Markla and this is Gohan. And we don't know where we are." The boy closed his eyes in pain, and it worried the two olders.

"My head... he is going to do something really bad." He started to move forward and backwards. "I don't wanna him to do that." Then he suddenly opened his eyes and a grin came to his face. "Oh I want it. He's so good at doing evil."

"Who is he? And what is his problem?" Gohan asked to Markla. She did a worried face and sighed.

"It's what I was worried about." Gohan frowned, he didn't get anything anymore. "Look, when I woke up I really didn't have a clue where we were. But now things kinda came back to me. Did you by any chance accept _him_?" Gohan's eyes widened. He did remembered holding a hand, but nothing more after that.

"I think I did." The teen put his hands on his head, despair getting place on his features. "Oh my God, what did I do?"

"The evil is good." The boy said catching their attention. "He really likes you but hate your good side." Gohan and Markla frowned, his attitude changed so fast. "No! Evil is bad!" The boy started to yell and in consequence a lot of lights started to shine.

"What the hell?" The teen and the girl said in unison.

* * *

"Belned will fall into a world ruled by chaos and there he'll perish. But in his place the true evil will rise, even so, the hope lies deep in the hero's heart." Vegeta read and everyone sighed. They now knew that there was a way to stop him but at the same time they didn't knew how.

"The hero would be you?" Kuririn asked to Goku, who sighed deeply.

"I don't think so. Gohan is the hero, not me." Vegeta tickled his tongue at that.

"But he is the evil now. The hero should be one of us." Videl frowned together with her friends, something seemed off.

"But Gohan isn't killing right? Maybe we can have a way to bring him back to his senses?" The teen girl said with a weak smile and everyone looked at her. "I think we can't lose our faith in him." She looked down and felt a small hand on hers.

"I think Videl is right." Eve said with a big smile. "Gohan is a hero. He is my hero. He'll be good once again."

 _Gohan_ got up from the stone he was sitting on with angry in his eyes.

" _ **We will make sure that your good side is gone forever. We will destroy what we once let alive.**_ "

 **-x-**

 **That's it! I hope you guys liked! This plot is getting so huge… I didn't had the intention to do so lol**

 **See you guys at next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back again! And I'm sad to say that I have a little block while doing the future chapters… so… I'll take the update a little slow ok? Thank you for the support!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ern Estine 13624: I hope this chapter satisfy you~~ And I hope you are anxious for the next chapter after reading this one hehe**

 **Blake2020: Thank you! I hope you like it ;D**

 **StillWayTooLazy: I have to say that I kinda shipped the two too XD And I know you love Eve *-* btw, stop being lazy and login xD**

 **Done!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Gohan_ flew away, smiling as he saw his destination. The walls of the city were getting closer, he raised his arms and let a ki energy get out of his hands, as it hit the walls smoke could be seen.

* * *

"There must be something that we aren't seeing..." Kuririn said with an annoying face.

"I agree with Videl. Gohan is my son after all." Goku scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Besides-" They heard a huge explosion and everyone got alarmed, the saiyan could feel the giant ki near the city. "Shit!" Goku run outside and saw the smoke and heard people screaming. "Guys, go help the people! I'll try to stop him!" The group nodded while the man flew away. Goku landed nearly where once where huge walls stood, and looking around he found _Gohan_.

"Hey! You really changed a lot since the last time I saw you son." That got the attacker's attention, and with a grin he spoke.

" _ **Well, well, well... if it's not the one who decided to be dead. Do you think you can stop us?**_ " Goku's face got serious, he had to stop him; it wasn't his son talking and acting.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can make you stop." In truth he wasn't so sure about that. _Gohan_ yelled, making a ki blast come out of his mouth and it hit his father. Goku wasn't expecting that, but with his experience in fights he deflected it in a few seconds. As soon as he did it a fist made place in his face, and he flew into a building in the city. The first thing he thought of was getting away from there; they couldn't put the city in more danger, but _Gohan_ wouldn't give him the time to make something as stupid as getting away. He wanted death. Goku powered up as his enemy charged into him, fists hitting fists, kicks hitting bodies, blood getting out of his mouth; Goku was losing, even in super saiyan mode.

* * *

"So we are just a memory of ourselves? Before we got all absorbed by him?" A kid with only one big blue eye asked, tears in her orb.

"I'm sad in telling you that yes..." Markla said sadly. "But I think Gohan is different. He can save us." The crowd looked at them; there were a hundred lost souls whom accepted the evil instead of good.

"I can?" He asked not so sure about that.

"Yes." She turned to him and put a hand on his face. "You woke up alone; you told us you even get your body back, even for a few minutes. We never did that. You woke us." She smiled.

"There's a prophecy." A well-known voice for Gohan came out from the crowd, and he saw Belned walking to them. "He made us found it and erase the part where it said that he would be destroyed." The man was looking down, he seemed ashamed.

" _Belned will fall into a world ruled by chaos and there he'll perish. But in his place the true evil will rise._ " Gohan said looking straight to the man. "What's the rest of it?" He smiled; he knew the man couldn't control himself when they fought. Belned looked surprised but smiled in the end.

" _Even so, the hope lies deep in the hero's heart._ " He said and shrugged. "It seems to make sense to him, but not for me. Gohan frowned, he didn't understood the meaning either.

"We need a hero?" Markla said biting her lips. "No one here did a heroic act right?" That turned on a light in Gohan's mind.

"Saving my planet count, right?" Everyone looked at him.

"If you're a hero, why the hell you accepted him?!" Markla yelled mad, he wasn't a bad guy at all!

"It's kinda complicated... let's say that my mind isn't really in good shape lately." He said scratching the back of his head. "So I am the hero right? What now?" Everyone looked down.

"I have no idea." Belned said.

* * *

Goku emerged from the smoke that rose with the falling apart building. All he could see was blood; his head was aching with the pain, and his body trembling. The effort he was doing was too big; and for someone who wasn't killing, he sure could feel the killing intent coming from _Gohan_. The alien cleaned the blood on his face and turned super saiyan 2, charging after the enemy. He did some damage on his body, but he knew it wasn't going to be so easy. In some point of the fight Vegeta joined him, together with Piccolo and Kuririn, but they were still powerless against his huge power.

"We are lost!" Kuririn yelled, blood coming out of his injuries. Vegeta tickled his tongue.

"Don't say that! We need to win!" The prince charged once again to _Gohan_ , and with a single hit he was thrown into the ground.

" _ **We thought you were strong, but it turns out that we are more. We shall kill you all now.**_ " _Gohan_ smiled evily, he was about to let out a big energy blast but something went wrong. His face changed, and now he looked like a weak guy. "I reject you." His face turned back to Gohan's, and his eyes widened. " _ **What?! It can't be!**_ " With a yell his face turned into a kid. "I reject you!" The tiny voice yelled, a few tears coming out. " _ **NO! STOP!**_ " It changed once more, and the same words came out. Despair could be seen on his features, and the Z warriors were confused.

* * *

"Are you sure it'll work?" Gohan asked looking into Markla eyes.

"Maybe. It kinda makes sense... we are him and if we reject your body and power, maybe you'll be 'ejected'." She smiled and the teen sighed.

"Let's hope that -" That surprised him; the girl kissed him and he blinked as she parted. "Wow." She smiled.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. That's my good luck for you." She put her hands on his face and after a brief moment she said the words. "I reject you." He smiled.

* * *

 _Gohan_ stood there for a few minutes, changing his face for uncountable times, and it took a bit longer with Belned's face. "I wish you luck. I reject you." The yell that came after that hurt everyone's ears, it was so painful to hear and see; his body started to divide, falling apart. They could see a body and a dark mass. When the yell stopped they saw Gohan falling into the ground.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Hope you guys liked it~~ please let me a senzu bean (aka review) ;D See you guys in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait... this author's block is killing me... I hope you all like this chapter as well! Thank you for all the support!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: I'm glad you always like my chapters =D hope this one is also to your liking =D**

 **PaperCandles: I'm glad this time you weren't lazy xD I'm working on my block D: I swear!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **Chapter 14**

Gohan opened his eyes slowly; the light was hurting them so he put a hand on his face to cover it. His head was aching together with his bones, but he still managed to sit down. With a deep sigh he got his hand away and with almost closed eyes, looked around. A soft sigh came out as he didn't believe that their plan worked. The teen felt some ki approach and turned to them, smiling and surprised to see his father.

"Gohan! What happened?!" Piccolo said landing near him. The teen closed his eyes again.

"I kinda accepted something evil, and his past receptacles... no, the ones who were dominated by him helped me to get out." He looked to his father once more, only now noticing all his injuries. "Were all of them made by me?" He was shocked, and the silence that came made him look at all his friends, and he saw how bad they were looking. "I'm sorry, I really am." Gohan put his hands on his head and before someone said something they all heard a weak voice.

" _ **Yes, that darkness, keep going. I love all your despair.**_ " A dark mass caught their attention. It was floating too close for their liking. " _ **Guilty, fear, excess of responsibility. All this make you utterly delicious.**_ " Gohan got mad; that thing still wanted him even after he managed to get free.

"Shut the fuck up." He got up and looked straight to the mass.

"Gohan stop; he feed his power into your bad side. He just told us." Goku said putting a hand on his son shoulder, and got surprised to see angry into Gohan's eyes.

"I know that. I'm not stupid." Goku blinked but Gohan wasn't finished. "Sorry." He put a hand on his head and sighed. "I think he's still influencing me." Goku smiled, but Gohan knew it wasn't really true; he had an angry side that took over him sometimes.

"That's ok. Now we can finish him." A huge laugh was heard.

" _ **Do you really think that I'm weak just because he left me?**_ " The darkness started to change its form, until he looked exactly the same before Gohan was tossed aside. " _ **We merged for enough time for me gets his power. I'm impressed that he can stand on his feet now.**_ " As his ki rose, Gohan felt his legs lose its strength and his knees meet the ground.

"What...?" He felt his ki getting away from his body. "You!" He tried to get up but hit the ground again.

"He's draining your energy; you have to get away from here!" Goku said helping his son to get up. "Piccolo, bring him to Bulma!" The namekian went fast to help his pupil, while Goku started to fight. The saiyan punched the monster on his face, and he floated a few centimeters away. Smiling he grabbed Goku's hand and pulled it to him, hitting the man's stomach in the process. Blood came out of his mouth, with half lidded eyes, he managed to move his right leg and almost kicked the evil's side, but unfortunately he avoided easily.

" _ **For a hero you are too weak. Are you sure you won't die again?**_ " Goku clenched his teeth, angry all over his face.

"You're so full of yourself! Do you really think that I would let you take control of my son and let you go?!" He charged again, but he knew that his energy was almost hitting its end. The evil laughed again at his despair.

" _ **You all blame me for his acceptance, but did you even think that he wanted the darkness? That he wanted to be the bad guy for once?**_ " Goku smiled at that, making the evil tickle his tongue in annoyance.

"He did made bad choices, but he never intended to be bad. You in other way..."

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes, the pain in his muscles ached at the movement he did to sit down. He looked around and saw no one; sighing he got up, feeling all the pain again but he stood strong. With a bit of difficult he walked to the door and opened it, just to see a lot of people walking around fast, doing all types of work, and no one really paid him attention. Looking at the large room he noticed that there weren't any windows. ' _Underground?_ ' He remembered Kuririn's voice vaguely, telling Piccolo something about a hide spot. Suddenly he sensed a familiar ki, running to his position and as soon as it got in front of him he grabbed the person by the arm bringing it to his chest. It was when he noticed it was a girl, and blushed a little.

"Oh sorry I thought..." Gohan looked down and saw blue eyes and red cheeks. "Oh Videl." He bit his lower lip, his face getting all red.

"I-It's good that you're awake." Her voice took a while to get out. "Bulma wants to see you." Someone called her and both looked at the person, just to see Erasa getting closer.

"Videl! We need to..." She stopped when she saw both still, kinda, hugging each other. "Oh sorry to interrupt." She turned her back to them, the duo titled their heads for a minute until they noticed how they were and got apart.

"Erasa! That's nothing, I mean; we were doing nothing, just talking!" She went to the blonde girl and Gohan giggled a little sad. Why? He didn't know either.

"That aside, where is Bulma?" He asked smiling and both girls smiled back.

"We can let you there in our way to our duties." Erasa said with a big grin, and Videl nodded.

* * *

Goku felt blood into his mouth, his broken arm was annoying and he was trying his best to not be found. They had asked Karin to do the senzu beans, but as they weren't done yet when the Evil attacked, he had to fight that way. He was now on his way to the Kami's place, but he was sure that his enemy was following him. He cursed under his breath when he sensed the evil ki approach his location, he could see the black corpse stop and look around, but something more interest got his attention and he flew away. Goku sighed as he remembered the fight.

 _As he powered up once more, so they could leave with Gohan, the Evil laughed at his efforts. He attacked the monster, hitting him right in his belly, getting a punch on his face at the same time. Goku reaction was fast enough to punch his enemy back, but it wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be. He felt his ki getting low, his transformation had faded away and his eyes widened in surprise; it was sooner that he thought it would be. His surprise was bigger when he felt the hands of Evil into his right arm, and the pain he felt was indescribable. After a few seconds Goku noticed he didn't had another choice, he flew away, in direction of kami hidespot._

He looked at his arm again, then to where Evil went. ' _It must be people... but I can't help them now... I need to go see Dende._ ' Then he teleported.

* * *

Gohan was walking with the girls; they told him that since his last fight into the city, the citizens started to live underground, but some places like the hospital were still being transferred. Some people recognized him from his fight with Belned and were shocked, avoiding him with a bit of fear. He didn't really cared; he knew that the last time they saw him his saiyan side was taking over.

"Since you turned into that thing," Erasa continued her explanation. "We received a lot of people that were running away from the danger. We have a few cities here now. I'm glad that Bulma built such a big place." He looked sad at the girl, but no one noticed.

"Yeah, Bulma is someone really smart." It was when he felt his father's ki disappear and the boy tensed up, freezing on his spot. "Kaio, are you listening?" Both girls looked at him, confusion deep in their eyes. It took a while but the answer came.

" _Yes. He's alive don't worry._ " Gohan sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He looked at the girls with a smile. "By the way, where is Sharpener?" Both girls shared a funny look and Gohan blinked.

"He's taking care of the kids." Their smile grew. "He's their toy." Gohan lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Videl giggled.

"You'll see what we meant on the way." They kept their walk as they went further into the large hallways, and at some point they weren't that big anymore. Gohan's eyes went to their way to Videl more times than he really noticed, it keeps bugging him that he was feeling strange towards the girl, and tried his best not to blush when she looked at him when she thought that he wasn't looking. Erasa was in front of the duo, leading them, but an evil smile was glued on her face, as if she knew what was happening behind her. As they were reaching a few doors, Erasa took the chance to let the duo alone for a few minutes.

"Wait here, I'll get Sharpener." The others two teens nodded as she went to the closest room and closed the door. It was an awkward silence that grew since Erasa left them, but it got worse when Videl looked at him at the same time he looked at her. With widened eyes and a totally red face they looked away from each other, cursing under their breath for being caught. Videl sighed and walked a little, taking that chance to rest her back at one of the corridor's wall. Gohan stood in the middle of the hallway and looked at her. She wasn't looking at him but the floor instead. Shyness all over her features made she looks so cute for him that he smiled. He went closer to the girl, who raised her glaze to his figure once he stopped right in front of her. They kept looking at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds.

"What?" Videl asked; her face all red. That got Gohan in surprise, but he smiled.

"Nothing, it's just..." He looked down and scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words. "... I don't really know what's happening here." He looked at her again, her face still red. "I mean, I don't know why I pay so much attention to you." He felt his face getting hot and looked away. As for Videl, she wanted to merge with the wall. She didn't knew when it started but the girl knew she had some feelings for him, but she wasn't sure what that was or when it got bigger. Besides, that was kinda a confession, right?

"By pay attention you mean?" She knew she was all red and that her heart would jump away from her chest at any minute now, but she also knew that he was obviously confused by his own feelings. Gohan bite his lips, he was nervous but didn't know why, and looking at the girl in front of him made the feeling get stronger. He stepped forward, getting closer to Videl, and both felt heat inside their bodies.

"My eyes... kinda always search you." They were so close to her comfort. Videl gulped, it was indeed a confession even though he didn't seem to notice it. His eyes traveled around her face, her blue eyes were shining and her lips were a bit apart. Gohan wasn't really thinking and his hand moved on its own, and now he had her cheeks on it. Videl turned into stone, but she kept looking straight to him, her heart was now in her throat. Like what happened to Gohan, her hand moved on its own and rested on his chest. They could feel each other breath, the gap was almost nonexistent when Gohan felt a twang inside his brain, what made he get away from her fast. With his hands on his own head he yelled, he lost his balance and his knees meet the ground, the yell getting stronger.

"Gohan!" Videl ran to him, putting her hands on his back. The door opened fast and a worried Erasa came out, followed by Sharpener, who was all covered with different colors of ink.

"What happened?" Erasa said getting closer to the duo.

"I don't know! He suddenly started to yell!" Videl now was in front of him, her hands on top of his. "Gohan look at me. Gohan!"

Gohan could hear their voices, but they were so far that he wasn't able to understand what they were saying. Images started to take form, and a laugh could be heard as well as a lot of yells. He could clearly see now; it was a road full of people. They should be on their way to West City, but unfortunately the evil found them.

" _ **I'm glad that I still can reach you. Watch what we could've been together, and still can be.**_ " He raised his hand and a ki blast come out of it, obliterating all people that were once there.

"No!" Gohan yelled and he heard the laugh once again.

" _ **Yes, even your denial makes you utterly delicious. You really are the most powerful monster that I've found.**_ "

"Shut up!" Gohan felt his ki grow and fade away as fast as it came out.

" _ **Thanks for the meal. I was starting to feel hungry again. I'll call you soon, I found something really fun.**_ " Gohan's pain started to fade away, and while getting back to his senses he felt his body covered in his own sweat. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a crowd around him; all kids went out to see what was happening.

"Huh, hi." He said while sitting down, his breath getting back to normal. Videl put a hand over his, clenching it a bit. He smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Videl asked, getting all his attention, he didn't even noticed that Eve was there.

"I need to see Bulma and the others first." Videl nodded and looked at her friends.

"We should go."

 **-x-**

 **That's it! I hope you all liked it hehe Please let me reviews =D See you all in the next chapter~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Sorry for the late update… I had a con to go and it took two weeks of me… Sorry!**

 **Reviews:**

 **PaperCandles: I see xD stop being lazy! That is bad you know? And thanks~~ I like suspense (or a lot of drama if I could say) and I hope you like this chapter too~~**

 **Gohanssj5: I went and looked at the summary… I have to say it sounds interesting but, I don't know if I'll like hehe I'll try to read it when I have time I promise!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Chapter 15**

While they walked to where Bulma was, Videl and Gohan keep walking behin while Erasa and Sharpener were keeping the kids busy. The half alien giggled at how Sharpener was looking: he was full of different colors of ink, his hair was messy and it was obvious that he had no control over the small people. At some point he looked at the girl that was walking besides him and sighed. What he was doing earlier? Or more precisely, what he was thinking? He kept looking at a well-known back while walking, and when Eve looked at him, they exchanged an awkward look, but he was the one who looked away first. The kid looked down, and Videl noticed that the air between the two was really tense. She looked at the boy, putting a hand on his arm so he could look at her. She stopped walking for a second and he followed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned and a bit shy. She shocked her head in denial.

"I should ask you that. First, I want to know what that was earlier, but right now I want you to stop acting that way towards Eve." He blinked a little while thinking.

"Why? She hates me." Gohan was now looking back to the crowd that was still walking ahead. "I'm a monster after all." He smiled sadly; he was starting to believe in that after all these years.

"Stop that. She doesn't hate you! And you're not a monster..." His gaze went again to the teenager. "She was scared, kids can be afraid of even the smallest things. She regrets what she said to you." Her eyes were a little wet, and even not fully believed in that he decided to nod.

"I'll try. But it's hard for me... that word, no, sentence, really hurts me." He then started to walk, but stopped again. "About earlier... you mean before the yell or after?" He wasn't looking at her, but she could see his red ears. She pouted a bit.

"Both." She then looked away, but before they could finish their talk, Erasa yelled.

"What are you two doing? Hurry up! We are almost there!"

* * *

Bulma was annoyed. Her private lab was full of people, Vegeta was always there to make her crazy, but now it was like a circus. She yelled and made Sharpener go out with the kids and it made Videl go with him, but Erasa stood there. Piccolo and Kuririn were sitting, paying attention to the crescent tension in the room that was coming from Gohan and Goten. Trunks was sitting on Bulma's lap but all he wanted was to ran away.

"Why you let our father behind, again?" Goten was really serious, and Gohan sighed.

"I didn't. He made me get away." He put a hand on the back of his neck. "And what do you mean again? I don't remember letting him behind before..." His eyebrows were united while he was thinking.

"When you were fighting Cell and he died." Gohan blinked.

"He teleported away. If you are saying about who was left behind you're talking about me." Goten's ki raised and Gohan looked mad at him.

"Stop that behavior of yours. What mom would say about that?" That wasn't a really good sentence.

"What she would say?! Nothing! She never acted like a mother to me because of you!" Gohan put his hands on the air, he gave up on that matter.

"Her disease it's not my fault, but she getting worse, it's another story." That got everyone's attention.

"Wait, you mean she was sick already and you ran away even so?" Bulma asked and Gohan tensed a little.

"Well, I wasn't sure that she was ill. After a few months of gestation she started to act odd. It wasn't always so I thought it was just hormonal. I just knew it was indeed a disease when I came to stop Goten and they told me." Bulma got mad. If he knew about that why he didn't told anyone? She was about to burst out but Goten went ahead.

"And you did nothing? You really are a piece of crap." Until now Gohan was trying to keep calm but now he was starting to get mad.

"This piece of crap is your older brother you stupid kid, show some respect." He looked down to his brother, arms crossed in front of his chest, whom was also looking mad at him.

"You don't know how it is to grow up with an ill mother that you can't see at all!" Gohan gritted his teeth's, and couldn't hold back his answer and just noticed it when it was too late.

"And you don't know how it is to grow up with a father who only thinks in fighting and a mother who wants you to be a genius! Even when I got a liking in studies I didn't really had a youth like you!" His eyes widened at what he just said and he covered his mouth with one hand. Everyone in the room got silent and Gohan didn't notice his father had teleported there right before he lost his control, until he spoke.

"You could have told us that Gohan." His son looked surprised to him and both got startled when Goten spoke.

"At least you had parents!" The kid was still mad but didn't really know how to react now. Gohan was looking at the ground awkwardly; he never said that to anyone and he just put all that out. It wasn't long after that he felt the twang again, he tried his best not to show it, but it was useless.

"Gohan?" Goku asked seeing that his son's eyes were not focused anymore. "Gohan!" He ran to him while he passed out. All Gohan could see, feel and listen were strange voices and a warm and well known feeling into his skin. As he slowly opened his eyes, he could see forms that after a few seconds turned into people. At first they seemed happy, cheerfully dancing around. The music was fast, and its speed continued to grow, making the people follow it. Soon he noticed the horror deep in their faces when someone tripped and hit the ground. He saw a dark mass get up by his side, it walked up to the poor person, putting one of his foots on top of his head.

" _ **It may be odd for all of you, but we are having an honor guest here at this very moment. I'm really happy that he can testify what happens to the ones that can't make us have an enjoyable time.**_ " Now Gohan noticed that a few humans yelled 'cheers' at the evil. He couldn't believe that he got followers. " _ **Now Gohan,**_ " The evil's eyes were now locked into his own. " _ **enjoy.**_ " Smiling he put strength into his foot, smashing the head under it. The ones dancing started to cry, as the blood splashed into the evil skin, the teen could feel the still warm liquid too. He gulped. He knew the evil had seen his memories and saw him killing people, but these ones were innocent... He had mixed feelings, his saiyan warrior blood was telling him that this was nothing wrong, but his good and human side said exactly the opposite. As he felt the unbalanced feelings the boy had, the evil smile grew. " _ **I'll make a new offer Gohan.**_ " The boy looked at him. " _ **Come to see me now, so we can rule this world. We shall accomplish our destiny!**_ " He was now with his arms wide open, madness all over his face. Gohan could fell his urge and the need the evil was feeling and that made him do his decision.

"How can I find you?" He felt the wave of satisfaction and pleasure that came from the evil.

" _ **Just feel me. You'll find your way.**_ " Gohan nodded and took another look at the ones dancing while his view became blurred. Once he came back to his senses he heard the voices he was familiarity with. He didn't open his eyes as he decided to hear what they were talking about, but he knew that there was someone right next to him.

"It isn't the first time this happen… He did the same thing on our way here." Erasa spoke a little embarrassed.

"He yelled and had pain in his head while you guys were coming? Why he didn't tell us?" It was Bulma's voice.

"He stopped to tell us what happens to him for a long time now." Kuririn said while a little sadness could be heard in his voice. Goku looked at his son; what did he do wrong? He was feeling that he wasn't a good parent, and what he heard sooner make it worse.

"I'm sorry son." Was all he murmured to Gohan, it was only heard by Piccolo who looked with concern to the duo. "I should have been a better father. All this is my fault." Gohan didn't know what to do now; it wasn't like he could just wake up after what his father said. Yet, he had to find a way to get out without anyone noticing; not that he was bad at it since he ran away for seven years.

"Even so, we still need to find out what is wrong with him." Bulma said crossing her arms. Vegeta kept looking at Gohan, he was sure the boy was awake as he saw some strange movement a few moments ago.

"Maybe it is some kind of counter effect from when he was one with the evil." Goku said getting up, letting his son alone when walked to his friends.

"It makes sense... so he still can merge with him? That'd be troublesome..." Piccolo said turning his attention to them.

"When they got separated he stole Gohan's ki. What if he does it again?" Kuririn said and Vegeta turned to him.

"It is a really bad possibility. We would run out of energy before him." Feeling that his father got away and hearing Vegeta and the others Gohan opened his eyes slowly. He noticed that Goten and Trunks weren't there anymore, Erasa was at Bulma's side, and that no one was paying attention to him. He hid his ki gently so they didn't notice it right away. He was sitting on the ground, so he moved fast and managed to get away from the lab, for his luck the door was open. Sighing he got up and started to run; he had to find a way out fast. He kept running all the way he walked earlier and at some point he heard two voices going to his direction; he tensed and entered the first door that he saw. Hearing that the footsteps and voices walked away he put a hand on the doorknob and was going to open it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" He turned and saw Videl, and his eyes widened. Of all people, why her? She was feeling that something was odd and she took a while to notice what it was. "Why I don't feel that you're here?" He flinched.

"Why are you here?" He said trying to make her forget about her last question, but all he got was a lifted eyebrow.

"This is my room. And don't think that I can forget about the second question." She now crossed her arms and kept looking at him.

"I see." He scratched the back of his neck and sighed when she made the face of: if you don't keep talking I'll beat you to death. "I'm hiding my ki, that's why."

"Why?" She had a bad feeling about that, and got closer to him. Videl noticed he got a little red by her suddenly approach.

"I just need a little time alone." He lied.

"I see. It's difficult to have a time alone down here; you could go to the surface. Just keep following the hallway and turn left at the end of it." She turned her back to him; Gohan opened the door, feeling a little guilty.

"Thanks." He put his foot outside and looked at the girl once more. He didn't know if he was going to get back.

"Just..." Videl spoke and he got surprised. "Just promise me you'll come back ok?" She wasn't looking at him but her figure showed what she was feeling. He knew she didn't believe his lie.

"I promise." He lied again as he left.

* * *

"Hey." Vegeta said but no one paid attention to him. "Hey." He said again, and this time only Kuririn looked at him, making the saiyan mad. "Hey!" He yelled and everyone looked at him.

"No need to yell!" Goku said and Vegeta got madder.

"I called three times stupid!" He got Goku by his collar and the other saiyan sweat dropped.

"Ok sorry!" He was with his hands up. "What you wanted to say?" That made Vegeta changes his features.

"Right, he ran away again." He said while letting go of Goku and everyone blinked before realizing about who he was talking.

"What?!" They all said in unison and looked at the spot where Gohan was a few minutes ago.

"This kid!" Bulma yelled. "Why he ran away again?!" But just Vegeta and Erasa listened to her, since the others ran away of the lab. Goku dashed through the hallways in search of his son and when he passed by Videl's room she sighed while feeling it. Should she say that he may not be there anymore? But with the hurry he had, she figured out that he already knew it. Goku on the other hand was desperate; he was there this time, why Gohan didn't talk to him? He doesn't trust his own father anymore? When his son ran away he didn't tried to stop him at all...

 _Gohan was flying as fast as he could; he had to reach the city fast. He knew that his friends were going to go after him, but he couldn't let it. He saw the city and landed, not really minding the weird looks he was getting. After a deep breath he started to run, and no one could see him anymore. He started to hide his ki slowly, until it finally disappeared. He felt Piccolo's ki coming closer the city as he did it, and it made he get a little alarmed, but he managed to hid himself while running. He reached a village and stopped for a moment; the sun was raising and a voice came to his head._

" _Gohan." It was his father's voice. At first he was happy, but then he got worried that something happened._

" _Dad? What's wrong?" He asked looking up._

" _I'm the only one who wants to know what's wrong. Where are you going?" Gohan frowned. He always asked his father to talk to him, but he never did, and now he wants to know what is happening?_

" _I need to help people. I can't stay home as the world go into chaos." He looked down mad, and a minute of silence stood in the air._

" _Are you sure this is the best way?" Was all Goku said._

" _I don't know. But I have to try." Goku sighed._

" _I'll not force you to go back, but keep in mind that you have to be careful with your choices." Gohan pouted; he wasn't a normal kid..._

" _I know that."_

" _So, I wish you good luck in your journey son." Gohan couldn't see him, but knew he was smiling._

" _Thanks dad." He said also smiling._

Goku was now outside looking at the sky. He sighed and sat down while putting his hands on his face.

"I think I'm not a good father." Sighing he opened his eyes slowly, as if he felt something strange happening, and when he realized what was it he fas got up, panic took place into his heart as he teleported to ChiChi.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Please let me a senzu bean~~ I hope the next updtade will not take that long hehe Cya later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry guys! I wanted to update earlier but the tomorrow because tomorrow that became tomorrow…. That became today e.e I'm having a little author's block so that may take a while to update again, and I'm sorry for that…**

 **Reviews:**

 **Anonymous: Goku isn't weak; I just put a limit to his power. Initially Akira wanted to make Gohan stronger than his father, as it is told that Gohan has a hiden power that may be stronger than Goku. Also, I don't plan – yet – to put SSJ3 here, because I'm not really a big fan of it… I just think that SSJ2 should be the last transformation, because it keeps appearing new enemies and they have to put another form and like that, it'll never ends. Also, this is a Fan-Fiction, what means I can write what I think, or wanted to happen on the anime/manga. No offences, but I hope you keep reading this story ^^**

 **Ern Estine 13624 :Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **gabelou1991: Merci pour votre avis! J'utilise google traducteur pour répondre à votre avis, donc je suis désolé s'il y a des erreurs hehe. Je me suis tordu le futur un peu, donc ce n'est pas vraiment l'avenir de Mirai Trunks. J'espère que vous aimez cette fic! =D**

 **Ok that's it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 16**

ChiChi looked at her husband with a weak smile, and at the same time extended her hand to him. Goku went slowly to his wife, grabbing her hand and smiling back.

"You know right?" She asked looking into his eyes, and he nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry..." She shocked her head.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He looked down with a sad frown.

"It is. If I had come back... you and Gohan wouldn't be like this..." She smiled.

"He was going to be like this anyway. He's so much like you. And I'm proud of his choices." She looked at the wall and smiled. "Where is he?" At that Goku looked away.

"He ran away again. I have no idea why and where he went." He was surprised to hear her giggle.

"I'm sure he had a great reason for doing so." She once again looked at him. "Promise me, that you'll raise them well. I know Gohan is already mature but, I felt like he needs something more. And Goten… my poor baby… I couldn't even take care of him…" She bit her lower lip and Goku smiled sad.

"I promise ChiChi. I'll not do the same mistake again." He put a hand on her cheeks and his look softened. "And I'm sure Goten don't blame you." In fact he knew that he put all blame in Gohan, but he'd never say it to her.

* * *

He was already into the woods, running as fast as he could without using ki, but stopped when he felt a particular ki getting smaller at every minute. Looking back at the city he frowned, even knowing the owner he couldn't really remember whom was it, until a well-known voice came to his mind.

" _Gohan, I shouldn't interfere here but… Your mother is…_ " That made the trick inside his head, and the teen panicked.

"What?! She was just fine!" He shouted and Kaio sighed.

" _Look, her time was short to begin with… If you don't want to go back at least I can make you talk to her. Goku is by her side, but I think she really wants to talk to you._ " Gohan looked down, sadness all over his features and after a few moments he nodded.

"Thank you. I want to talk to her…"

* * *

"I know he don't blame me…" ChiChi smiled and would had continued her talk if it wasn't for a suddenly voice.

" _Mom._ " Gohan's voice was sad. " _I'm sorry… I think you wouldn't be like this if I didn't ran away…_ " Goku looked at his wife and smiled seeing that she wasn't mad at him.

"No my baby, I should be the one apologizing. I said really bad things to you, and I didn't mean any of them. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure you have a good reason for running away once more." Gohan gulped hearing that she knew he had left them again.

" _I know you don't feel like that toward me mom._ " He lied, because in fact he had believed that she hated him. " _And I do have a good reason._ " After a brief moment of silence he kept going on his speech. " _That's why I need to ask you something dad._ " Goku raised his eyebrows in surprise, he didn't tell his son he was there, but again, it had to be Kaio's fault.

"What is it?" Gohan took a deep breath before continuing.

" _Take all people away from the city. My plan kinda… has a chance of not going that well for a while._ " Goku blinked.

"I can try but, there's not really a safe place on earth anymore, you know that right?" It was ChiChi's time to say something.

"We can take everyone to Ox Kingdom." Goku looked at her surprised. "My dad did some changes there and no one dares to attack it." She ended with a smile but coughed a bit and some blood came out of her mouth. Her husband got a worried face, and she shocked her head and he understood what she wanted: not let Gohan know.

" _That sounds good._ " Gohan looked at the city and closed his eyes. " _I have to go. I'm sorry I'm not there at a time like this…. No, I'm sorry I wasn't around at all._ "

"Don't worry my baby, I fully understand you." She smiled and coughed a bit more, making Goku worried and when they stopped talking he pressed the button calling the nurse.

* * *

Gohan looked back to the woods and took a deep breath. He had to keep his mind free now, so he could easily find which direction he has to go. The teen closed his eyes and his breathing was slow; it took a few minutes but he finally sensed the energy he was seeking at north. Stretching his arms and legs, he started to run. Running in the woods brought him a nostalgic feeling; he remembered the times he trained with his father and Piccolo and a smile appeared into his face. As he ran further the energy got stronger, it made his confidence on his plan faltered, but he had no other choice at this point. He then started to hear music, the same he had heard earlier, and he slowed down; he decided to walk there. As the teen approached he could sense more of the evil energy; after he took a deep breath he showed himself.

" _ **Gohan! What a pleasure!**_ " The evil greeted him with a big smile and arms wide open. Gohan looked around and saw people still dancing with panic on their faces. " _ **So, you accepted my offer, didn't you?**_ " Gohan put his gaze at him; his emotions were all hide now, something he was used to do after all these years.

"I noticed it was useless to resist you. I am the most powerful being on earth, we shall conquer it." Cheers were heard all over the place; the bandits were happy that chaos was going to be the rule, more than ever. The evil walked to him, and now was centimeters from the teen.

" _ **Prove.**_ " Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Sure." He then raised one of his hands to the dancing people, and with a fast ki blast he killed one of them. "Is this enough?" The Evil's smirk got larger and Gohan could feel his pleasure and urge to be one with him again.

" _ **Yes! Let's be one again!**_ " The teen smiled.

"I just have one condition." The evil narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I want to enjoy every minute of our power. I don't want to be sleeping again." The Evil seemed to analyze his request for a few seconds, but smiled in the end.

" _ **This much I can do. We have a deal.**_ " Now was Gohan's time to smile; he put his hand forward, and the Evil did the same. When they touched each other a dark light shined and it covered both of them; when it died just one body could be seen, but this time it was the teen's normal body. _Gohan_ looked at the bandits, they were all cheering him up and he smiled. " _ **Let's rule this world.**_ "

"Yes!" They yelled in unison, while his smile grew.

"We are sorry Goku..." Kuririn said with his hands on his friend's back.

"It's ok. At least she wasn't out of herself in the end." ChiChi's body was going to be cremated; it was a usual thing at the city; besides they couldn't resurrect her because it was a natural death. He didn't tell them that he talked to Gohan, but he did say that it was better if they went to Ox Kingdom. After a few hours the cremation was done, and the city was informed about the moving plans, and that everyone was going to go at once.

"How we'll go at once? There are too many people!" Erasa said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, let it to me." Goku said looking at her and finished with his gaze at Bulma. "I'll go tell him about everything first. I'll be back soon."

 **-x-**

 **I know, it's short but I promise the next one will not that this long to come! Please let me a senzu bean! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi there people who still read this! Sorry for the delay, but I have two chapters for you guys!**

 **Also, I'm writing the last chapter already so get ready for a spam of chapters on this month.**

 **Oh! Also, I noticed that my edit for The Evil's voice wasn't showing up after I put it online... (sigh) I'll make sure it's on from now, so sorry if you all got confuse before! (I'll fix the previews chapters too)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 17**

"I can't believe my little ChiChi is dead…" King Ox said with his big hands on his face. "I knew she wasn't well but… oh my…" Goku looked down sad.

"And I'm sorry that we had to cremate her without you…" He did a little pause before going on. "She wished to come back to you, but she couldn't. But we still can bring the people who live there here, if you let us." He looked up to the king whom seemed to be analyzing the offer.

"You can bring them. I'll tell everyone that we are going to have guests." Then with a frown he looked at Goku. "What about Gohan?" That got the saiyan in surprise; with a pout he looked away.

"Huh, you see," He scratched the back of his head. "He is…" King Ox raised an eyebrow while waiting. "… He's fighting a new enemy." He finally finished.

"I see. What about Goten?" King Ox didn't fully believed in Goku, but he was satisfied for now.

"Oh, he's better actually. He even says Gohan's name now." The man smiled and King Ox laughed.

"That's good! And at least I'll have one of my grandsons here. You can go now." Goku smiled back and teleported.

* * *

 _Gohan_ was flying with his comrades; the evil made them float around him with his power. At the same time he was searching for cities to destroy; obviously his first step was going to be West City, he had to make sure that no one was going to bring his host back. The teen could see and sense everything the evil was doing, and smiled; as he was busy outside, Gohan could do his plan and with lucky he'd just notice it when it got too late. With a little effort he managed to concentrate, and after a brief moment he was on the same black place he was before being rejected. His smile grew.

* * *

When Goku got back, all the citizens were waiting for him with his friends. A smile grew on his face.

"Alright! Everyone hold hands please!" He yelled and with a bit of doubt every person did as asked.

"How's King Ox?" Kuririn said while giving Goku his hand.

"He's fine, sad about ChiChi... but he understood our situation." He then grabbed his friend's hand and started to concentrate on King Ox's ki, but found out the _Gohan's_. It was too near them for his liking so he rushed to find the one he needed to. He felt his tension rise at each second he couldn't find the ki and right before teleporting he saw at a distance Gohan's silhouette.

"NO!" _Gohan_ yelled with his arms in front of him while charging a ki blast. The energy hit the city right after the saiyan teleported everyone, and the impact destroyed the empty place. The rage the evil was feeling made Gohan lose his concentration and once again was back to the outside.

" _ **Where did they go?!**_ " The evil said inside his brain and Gohan frowned.

" _ **I don't know.**_ " He said while looking at his 'comrades', unsure if they believed in him. He was not lying at all, he had asked Kaio to erase his memory of the talk he had with his parents, so it wasn't a lie. Gohan frowned at the view of once was West City and let out a sigh. " _ **We could destroy other places, they'll have to show up if they want to try and save the earth.**_ " The evil seemed to ponder the proposal, and in the end he went to the surface once more. " _ **Let's go. We have a planet to destroy.**_ " The grin of his comrades grew and they yelled.

"Let's rule everything!" Gohan could hear their voices once he was inside again. With a sigh he looked down. ' _I really hope this works out. I don't know if father can stop us…_ ' His eyes widened at the word he just used. ' _Oh no, this is bad, really bad…_ '

* * *

Videl was amazed at the view, as Sharpener, Erasa and Eve were. The palace was huge; the celling was so far away that the only explanation they found was because of the King Ox high.

"Goku, you didn't told me it was such a great number of people." He said looking at Goku with a sweat drop, while his son in law was smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, we were in a hurry you see… Gohan was coming and - " Then he put a hand on his mouth, and widened his eyes. ' _Me and my big mouth!_ '

"What did you say? Why you would run away from my grandson?!" At that everyone on the room looked at the two, Videl and the others with their jaws wide open ' _Gohan is, kinda, a prince?!_ '

"You didn't tell him Kakarotto?!" Vegeta said getting near Goku, with a pissed off expression on his face. Goku smiled weakly.

"Tell me now." Suddenly King Ox seemed bigger than he already was, making everyone gulp.

"Huh, the thing is… he is really fighting a new enemy but…" He looked down and scratched his head. "He _**is**_ the enemy itself. I'm not sure what his plan is but, at that moment he wasn't my son." In King Ox's eyes they could see anger and sadness at the same time.

"Why he is holding the weight of the world on his back alone, and again?" Goku looked up and sighed.

"It's my fault you know. If I was strong enough to kill Cell, or tell him my plan we wouldn't be here like this." King Ox sighed hearing that.

"Stop. He's your son so it's obvious he'd want to save the earth. Anyway, let's find a place for you all ok?" Once he got up with a loud sound everyone nodded; that was going to be a long day.

 **-x-**

 **Short chapter, but we have another one!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 18**

It has been a week since they got to Ox Kingdom, and Videl was already bored. She trained every day, played with Eve, wandered with Erasa and Sharpener, but she was missing something, or better, someone. They didn't have anything too deep, but the girl knew that he made a promise to her and that he maybe wasn't going to fulfil it. Videl looked around in the night, and noticed that no one was near her. After a few minutes of pondering she raised in the air; she was going out to explore a bit.

* * *

 _Gohan_ was sitting in front of a fire pit, the flames reflection dancing in his now dark eyes. The evil was quietly, even inside his head. Gohan too was looking at the flames; he could still hear the screams of all the people they killed. ' _Again I'm referring at us in plural…_ ' He closed his eyes as he did it another time. ' _This is bad… really bad. I still need to finish the last ones, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to._ '

" _ **Shit.**_ " He said loud and noticed he was outside. Blinking he looked around and saw that his followers were sleeping; he then turned his attention to the flames once more. " _ **Are you still there?**_ " He said in a murmur, and it took a while to hear the answer.

" _ **What were you doing here?**_ " Gohan flinched, he couldn't have noticed, could he?

" _ **What are you talking about?**_ " Silence again.

" _ **We aren't as powerful as we were the first time. What did you do?**_ " The voice now was full with anger, and Gohan sat straight. " _ **And I can't reach some of our past selves. What. Did. You. Do?!**_ " This came as a yell and the teen got mad.

" _ **What are you trying to say?! That I was going to fuck our plan? We'll rule this world!**_ " His voice went out as a loud murmur, but still only audible for them. What scared him was what he said and the way his voice came out; it was really alike the Evil's.

" _ **Good. I'll take a rest; you are free to do whatever you want to.**_ " Gohan nodded and looked at the fire with a little despair. He didn't know he'd really merge with the monster, not to that extent. The teen don't know for how long he stood there, thinking, but he got away from his trance when he felt a ki not too far away. He got up slowly and frowned; he knew this ki, but he couldn't really remember to whom it belonged. Looking at his comrades the teen floated for it.

* * *

Videl wasn't sure where she was going, she was just wandering around, but was now lost. She sighed as landed in an open field. Maybe Goku was going to teleport to her once they found out that she had vanished, so she decided to take a rest. The girl didn't know for how long she had been flying, but one thing was real: she was starving. Looking around she sensed something at her right, deep in the woods. Her heart started to race as the adrenaline went through her body, was it an animal? No, the ki she now felt was too big for a regular animal. She stared at the woods for a few minutes in a fighting stance, and then a shadow appeared between the trees. Videl wasn't able to distinguish what or who it was until it stepped outside the woods, the moonlight illuminating his body. Her defensive stance relaxed, but she wasn't sure if it was really him or the enemy; Goku never told them about his plan or if Gohan and the Evil had merged again.

" _ **Videl?**_ " His voice sounded heavy and different from before, and that made the girl notice that he really did became one with the monster again, even though he had the same body she knew. She gulped slowly.

"You are one with him again?" As all she could say. Yes, she wanted to see him again, but she never had thought about what would happen if she did so. Gohan kept looking at her, his dark eyes studying her body.

" _ **Yes.**_ " He said looking deep in her eyes; she frowned. He took a step forward and she one backwards. " _ **I'll not hurt you.**_ " She wanted to believe in him, but he could tell by her shacking hands that she feared him, then he moved fast; in a minute he was holding her arms down, surprise all over her face. " _ **What are you doing here?**_ " Videl noticed now that he was talking in a murmur, and wondered why.

"I…" Her voice shacked with his face so close to her own. "I wanted to see you. You made me a promise." For some reason she spoke in a murmur too. His face didn't changed, he was still with a blankly expression.

" _ **Why?**_ " He said getting closer and her heart started to beat louder. She opened her mouth but closed it again; she didn't want to tell it to him right now, he wasn't himself.

"I don't know." The teen narrowed his eyes, the first trace of emotion since he found her. He released her arms, putting one hand on the side of her face; the other went across her back, bringing her a bit closer to him.

" _ **Really?**_ " His eyes were still narrowed, but now Videl was sure she could see hurt into them. She looked at his lips, then back to his eyes. " _ **Silence is not an option.**_ " She closed her eyes trying to concentrate and once she opened them again she blinked. He was closer, if it was ever possible.

"I…" Her heart was so loud that she couldn't hear her own thoughts; she passed her tongue in her own dry lips, but regretted it instantly. The hand on her back brought her body closer to his while she heard him inhale for air; she let out a little moan as he did so. "Are you…" She didn't finish as Gohan put his lips on hers. The girl's eyes were widening open at first, but she closed it eventually. Her hands went to his arms and then to his chest. The hand that was on her face traveled to the back of her neck and they deepened the kiss. She wasn't sure of what she was doing, but she wasn't really thinking. They parted and Gohan looked into her eyes.

" _ **You should go.**_ " He knew that this was going to end badly, but he didn't let go of her, doing the opposite of what he should do. Videl looked at him with a deep frown.

"You kiss me and ask me to go?!" Her voice rose a bit and she felt him tensing up.

" _ **It's for your safety, please go.**_ " Then she tried to let go of him, but he didn't let, what made Videl fall on her back, Gohan on top of her. The girl could see surprise on his eyes before he went forward again. She tried to avoid it but her feelings were bigger than everything. She put a hand inside his shirt; he parted the kiss for a brief moment to look at her. Videl wasn't sure of what kind of expression was the one he gave her but a smile crossed his face. Before leaning on her, he too put one of his hands inside her white shirt and she moaned when he went to her breast. He sank his nose on her neck and licked it at the same time that he could fell her heart racing, he could hear his; it was when he got away from her fast. " _ **You need to go, now!**_ " He was now sating on the grass a few meters away from her, his voice not a murmur anymore.

"Why?!" She yelled but regretted it when she saw his face change. The dark eyes that looked at her weren't the ones that she was looking into a few seconds ago.

" _ **Now, what do we have here? I take a nap for a brief moment and you find a girl, with whom you were having fun without me?**_ " Videl stood up; her heart racing but this time it wasn't for a good feeling, but for fear. " _ **Shut the hell up. We aren't going to hurt her.**_ " This time was Gohan's voice; she didn't know what to do. " _ **I see, you like her.**_ " No answer. " _ **Let's use her to find where the others are.**_ " The evil rose one if his hands, a black goop forming at the fingertip, and with a smile he threw it in her way. " _ **NO!**_ " Gohan yelled but it was too late. The goop hit Videl's head and she fall with a loud sound. " _ **Now, should we talk to our mate?**_ "

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Erasa said annoyed. It has been a full day that Videl went missing and for some reason Goku couldn't feel her ki. They told them that usually it meant the person was dead, but Eve, her and Sharpener couldn't believe it.

"The question is why she left? Or maybe she was kidnapped?" Sharpener said with Eve on his lap. The kid was looking down with a frown.

"She left by herself." Both looked at her with a light frown. "I felt it. She went far away, someone approached her and a few minutes later both were gone."

"So she went to meet someone? Who?" Sharpener asked sighing.

"It couldn't be Gohan, right?" Erasa said with fear in her eyes.

* * *

" _ **So, feeling like talking now?**_ " _Gohan_ asked with a smirk and Videl looked at him. It was hard to breath, her arms were tied up, and she had some bruises on her body. With gritted teeth she spoke.

"Like hell I would." Then her head started to ache and she yelled. Gohan was in panic while watching at that from inside, but at the same time he _enjoyed_ it. He put his hands on his head and screamed, making the evil yell too.

" _ **What is your problem?!**_ " He yelled, making everyone look at him.

" _ **Stop that!**_ " Gohan got into his knees. " _ **I told you that we wouldn't hurt her!**_ " The evil shake his head with a smirk.

" _ **We are just making her tastier, you know, I somehow like her too.**_ " He narrowed his eyes with pleasure, Videl was still screaming as he put his hand on her chin, turning her face to his. " _ **But I like this side of her, the yells makes her beautiful. I want her.**_ " Gohan got furious.

" _ **Don't you dare!**_ " Somehow he was outside now, he suppressed the evil, at least was what he thought before hearing his own voice. " _ **She's ours! No one dare to touch her besides us!**_ " His eyes widened. " _ **No...**_ " He looked at his hands, he was feeling despair. " _ **No!**_ " Then Gohan was back to the darkest place inside them. He looked side to side frenetically; he had to do something and fast. He then started to run, he was searching for something or rather, someone, and it took a few minutes to see his destination.

"Gohan! What took you so long?!" Markla said with a big frown. She was around a few people and frowned at the panic he was showing. "What happened?"

"Sorry but I need to finish it now! He is suspicious and he got…" He stopped because he didn't want to say the truth; it hurts him too much.

"He got what?" A kid with one eye asked with concern and Gohan took a deep breath.

"A person really important to me."

* * *

Videl's head stopped to ache at the same time _Gohan_ lost consciousness. As his body hit the ground his comrades went fast to him.

"Boss!" She heard and opened her eyes slowly. All she could see at first was a blur, but clear images started to get form. The girl could hear a voice inside her head, it was screaming in pain but she couldn't discern what the yell was. Suddenly she felt her arms break free; and even seeing Gohan on the floor she flew away. She had to scape and tells the others that their time was gone; they had to do something to help him.

 **-x-**

 **Feel free to let me a review! ^^ Cya on the next chapter~~**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I promised a spam and I am really sorry about not being able to do it… But life happens ): And to tell you all the truth I'm NOT happy with this chapter… I wrote it in the middle of a fuc…. Author's block… So… I'm sorry.**

 **Sooooo I was surprised with a ton of reviews by one person! I'll try to answer all of them on this chapter, but I'm sure I'll let something out lol**

 **tabriggs1975 : Thank you!** **I'm happy you liked the story (:**

 **Gold1992: Ok, I don't really know where to start to answer you… I mean it. About my English, I think you already have an answer for that… but I have news. I got a Beta, but she's working on my new story since this one is finished already (I already wrote it all), so you can find a better English on my new one when I put it online. Ok, English topic done. About Gohan's name… It is a unique name, since in the whole series there were just two "Gohan", his grandfather and our loved teenager… don't know why you think it isn't unique… Ok, the name's topic done. About Goten hating his brother, and thinking he murdered Goku, see yourself in this reality: I have a sick mother, my old brother ran away from home without a known reason, my father died while fighting for the earth and my brother was there and did 'nothing'. Wouldn't you think he let his father die, consequently 'murdered' him? I think I would, after all I am a kid. Ok, Goten's topic done. Why Goku can't be dead with that same reason on the anime? I mean, he didn't came back because he thought all that was because of him, but in the end it didn't changed anything. Bad things still happen. Ok, Goku's topic done. Eve, well, at first she didn't wanted to be trained; but as she started to learn it she loved martial arts, so in the end she was proud of herself. Eve topic done. Oh Dende is not dead by the way. How Gohan knew it was his brother: Gohan knew it was his brother because he already knew trunks, so the logic here was that the kid was his unknown brother. Why he acts so strange: It is easier to him (Gohan) to be himself when it is around someone he don't know for long, since they will not know much about him; although it was different on Orange City. How's Goten so strong: He isn't. It was adrenaline for the first time's transformation. Anger is used as fuel to Gohan, so in this case it worked for Goten too, but Vegeta is still stronger. Love at first sight: it is not; they are teenagers, he don't see other people his age often, he just happened to think she's pretty – I think this happens in real life too, no? – About Hercule having a way to contact West City… Sorry this one was my bad (author's error D:) Gohan is not stupid: he just don't want Eve walking with him at all, since it's dangerous for her (as you said she is a human) About the Adults not helping: they are SHIT. About Eve: she is a kid, and kids are well known to be really easy to be impressed (in this case terrified), she didn't mean it, but she was scared. Yeah Tao is nothing anymore xD**

 **I'll stop this one here, or else it'll get bigger than the chapter (LOL), and will answer on the next update! Sorry, short chapter D: *runs away***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own dbz**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 19**

Goku got up fast; he had just sensed Videl's ki getting closer to the palace and got anxious. With a frown he ran fast outside his room, speeding up on the hallways, avoiding some people while doing so. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but for some reason he knew this wasn't good. At some point he saw Eve, Erasa and Sharpener going towards his room, and stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his legs still moving up, he was running without leaving his spot.

"I wanted to tell you that I felt Videl coming here but, I think you already noticed it." Eve said looking deep in his eyes and he nodded.

"Yeah and I have a bad feeling so, warn the others ok?" With the kid's nod he started to run again. Goku knew that his son taught the kid in martial arts because he saw some potential on her, like he did a few days ago. The saiyan noticed that her talent was pure; the way she could tell who was just by the ki was something really peculiar, but for now he couldn't think about it. As he reached the gates he floated, eyes narrowed the way her energy was coming. A few moments later he saw her and his eyes widened a bit at her state.

"Goku!" Videl said while stopping in front of him. "Gohan, he… he… we don't have time! I think he's losing himself!" Goku frowned; something dark started to appear on her forehead but she didn't seem to notice it.

"What do you mean?" He got a little away from her, but she didn't perceive it.

"I don't know! I went out, I missed him but I never really thought that I was actually going to find him! At first he was himself, but then… _**something**_ else came out." Then she put a hand on her forehead, it was aching and it makes her take a while to continue. "He then threw some black goop on me and once I woke up I was being tortured…" She closed her eyes, the pain was too strong, but opened it fast when Goku sighed.

"They let you go. You're a decoy." Her eyes widened at that, her head stung and she yelled. Goku felt her ki change and when the crying stopped it wasn't the girl he knew anymore. Although the features and body remained the same, her eyes showed that it really wasn't Videl.

" _ **I'm sorry…**_ " The voice was deep but Goku could say it was being sincere. " _ **Gohan had a plan but I think the Evil found it somehow. When he sent me to this girl…**_ " The voice stopped, but Goku understood what it wanted to say: Videl was his weakness. " _ **I'm sorry. I managed to make her free but because of me they'll find you guys. Please, help him.**_ " Goku nodded.

"I will." _Videl_ smiled and passed out, making the saiyan run to her falling body, catching her up before she hits the ground.

"I have to warn the others." Was all he said before flying into the castle with the girl on his arms.

* * *

"Boss, are you ok?" One of the bandits talked as _Gohan_ opened his eyes, sitting down afterwards. He looked at his comrades and smiled evilly.

" _ **Yeah, we just found out where they are.**_ " He raised his hands to his crew and his smile grew. " _ **Come; let us give you all the power we need to obliterate the entire human race.**_ " The ten men smiled and knelt down in respect; it was a great honor for them to receive their master's power. Out of the teens hands a few black goops started to appear, and they went fast to the men's forehead. A few moments of pain followed them, and while they yelled the Evil smiled in pleasure until their transformation was done. " _ **Now raise my knights!**_ " His followers now got up, their eyes as black as the deepest darkness of despair, their skin as red as blood; they were all smirking.

"Yes our master!" With an evil smile still glued on his face, _Gohan_ stood up and floated.

" _ **Let's go. We have a job to do!**_ " Then they flew away.

* * *

"So, they are coming huh." Kuririn sighed with a sad smile. "I hope I can at least beat one of them." Goku smiled.

"I'm sure you can! And I'll delay Gohan as much as I can. I couldn't stop the evil alone; now that he's with my son I'm sure I don't have a chance." Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's kinda sad you know... weren't you training with Kaio?" Bulma said and Goku shrugged.

"Well yeah, but still..." He then looked at Vegeta and giggled; the prince was looking mad at him.

"I don't believe in you Kakarotto." Goku shrugged at that; he was telling the truth, if they want to believe or not it's their own will. It took a while to Videl wake up and tell them what she saw; the same she said to Goku, but she didn't knew about her other self yet. The full saiyan didn't tell her about it either, he decided to find a way to help her; he didn't want to believe that the only answer he could think was the only option.

* * *

He didn't know when or why, but he was now outside, heading somewhere with his 'comrades'. Gohan felt that he wasn't himself anymore; the last thing he remembered was talking to Markla and after killing her, as he did to the all the other conscious before her, he felt something push him to the surface. He didn't manage to kill anyone else, because they suddenly disappeared.

" _ **We are almost there. We can feel our mate.**_ " He listened to the words that came from his lips with doubt. Was really _them_ talking? ' _Shit._ ' The teen thought once he noticed that he wasn't a single 'he' anymore. At least now, he was the only one left right? No. Gohan knew he was wrong; he could feel eleven presences that emanating the same energy that the Evil, but they were smaller in power. Tickling his tongue, what caught his comrades' attention, he stopped mid-air. " _ **We think we have something to discuss here.**_ "

"What is it boss?" One of the man asked by his side, the others stopped too. _Gohan_ looked at him and smirked.

" _ **You all can kill everyone aside from our mate. She's important after all.**_ " They nodded and followed after their boss. Gohan sighed inside his own mind, or their mind, he didn't knew where his finished and the evil's started anymore. ' _We need to finish this soon._ ' That was the last thing he could think by his own.

The Z warriors made a defense line in front of the Ox Kingdom, all of them facing the direction the strong ki was coming. They were worried, since Goku didn't have a plan and said he couldn't defeat his son. The full blood saiyan wasn't weak, but even if he was training on the other world, he just couldn't surpass the kid. At the Cell games he was at his full power, and even so, Gohan unlatched the hidden power he had since he was young, making Goku see what he always knew: his child was stronger than him. A smile crossed his face as he remembered the peaceful times that came before his brother arrived, revealing the truth of his life, what kinda of unleashed everything that came after. His smile faded as he sensed a couple of strong ki's coming their way; it was finally time to stop this Evil once and for all.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Sorry for the short and not that good chapter... I'll improve the next one for sure! R &R Please ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry again! Suddenly my life is so full of things to do that I had no time to update the fic, I'm really sorry! I'll try to post the last two chapters next week (I can't promise nothing on this one), and I hope you all like the end. Thank for all favs, follows and reviews I got so far! I know I have issues with my English, and some chapters could be better (in length, and quality) but I also have author's blocks… sigh. Ok, no more talking!**

 **Disclaimer: as always, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, just this madness I wrote ~~**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 20**

 _Gohan_ and his crew stopped midair, a few meters away from the barricade the Z warriors made. A fearsome smile crossed his face as his gaze passed by all of them; Kuririn, #18, Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku. His gaze went to his crew of 10 men; they were greater in number, but he knew by his holster's memory that he shouldn't underrate them. With a nod he spoke.

" _ **It's nice to see you all again. We are glad to at least, gave you all a fair fight. We know you should be anxious for the fight, but as I have something to do, have fun with my fellows.**_ " With a fast movement his crew went ahead, two against each one of the Z warriors, and _Gohan_ laughed to his heart content. He carefully watched the fight, getting mad at how easily they were handling their opponents, but flew forward anyway; he wanted to find someone. #18 had her blank face while avoiding the punches and kicks of her two opponents, she easily grabbed one arm and a leg from each spinning around the two men, making them clash on each other. A sadist smile came to her face as she dropped them before charging a ki blast that killed both in a fast move; soon a sudden yell from her husband startled her.

"Eighteen! Why did you kill them?!" Kuririn he had a frown on his face, but soon enough he looked to his own opponents. He could just block their attacks; sure he was the strongest human on earth, but these guys were powered up by the evil's power. His wife sighed madly at him.

"They are the bad guys. If I didn't kill them, they would _try_ to kill me. It's better if you do it too." She emphasized the word 'try' just to make clear she was stronger than these fellows. Sighing with angry he put his hands up, charging his ki; she did had a point there. He waited for a perfect chance, what came fast because the duo charged at him without thinking twice.

"Kienzan!" With a fast movement he threw the sharp ki towards his enemies, cutting them in half, blood splashing around. Making a disgust face he turned to his wife. "God that was gross." She raised one eyebrow at him.

"You know you could had used another attack right?" #18 got closer to him, now a smirk on her face. The bald man shrugged.

"Well, I didn't really think about it." She giggled and after a kick kiss on his cheeks they looked to their friends. At distance _Gohan_ looked back after feeling pain inside his body, noticing that four of his comrades died; cursing under his breath he turned back to his way. Goku in the meanwhile was dodging fast; his two enemies where strong, but he was more. He kept analyzing their movements, frowning once he noticed these guys weren't anything at martial arts; they were just trying to hit him whit whatever they could and that was making him bored. With a sigh he saw that Kuririn and Eighteen had _killed_ their opponents, and, although he hated to admit it, he knew he had to do the same. After a deep breath he made an energy ball in each hand and aimed for his enemies and after the impact nothing more could be seen of their bodies. Piccolo and Vegeta didn't had more issues with their fights, and after noticing that even Goku killed the 'humans' both did the same.

* * *

Erasa, Sharpener and Eve were looking at her friend with concern; right after Videl woke up and talked to the fighters she fainted. A high fever started to grow within her, her body was somehow changing – she had a black goop on her forehead, strange symbols were emerging on her skin – and that made the trio frown in fear. What was happening to their friend?

 _ **Wake up and come to me.**_

Videl's eyes opened instantly at the sound of the voice that came inside her head. Looking around she noticed the three people on the same room, they went to her as fast as she sat down on the bed.

"Videl! What are you feeling?" Erasa was the first to talk, but as an answer she got a frown.

" _ **Your friend… Is not here anymore.**_ " The two blondes narrowed their eyes at the brunette. What kind of nonsense was she saying? It was Eve who answered their inner questions.

"You… did you consume her? I can't feel Videl's ki anymore. I could until…. Her, no, you woke up." The girl looked at the kid, her dark orbs looking right inside the kid's and for her surprise Eve didn't looked away.

" _ **I had no other choice, and I'm sorry for that.**_ " She made a pause. " _ **I'll get going. A battle is happening and it's better if I go help**_ _ **his**_ _ **father. At least, before I end up losing my control too.**_ " Eve frowned at that, but she got what 'it' wanted to say; she could feel the battle outside after all. Erasa and Sharpener looked worried, but in the end nodded; if 'Videl' was telling them to go, they should let her go.

"Just… take care." Sharpener said with a sad tone, and an equal sad smile came to the brunette's lips.

" _ **I'll take care of her body as much as I can.**_ " Getting now up from the bed, she walked to the windows and flew away after opening them.

"Everything will be ok, right?" Erasa asked to no one in specific.

"I really hope so." Eve answered.

* * *

 _Gohan_ was frustrated. All his men were defeated so easily that his angry grew from deep inside him. A new power started to rise with his being as he watched the five fighters fly to him. With a deep breath he powered up to super saiyan; his hair was still gold, but his aura was as dark as his eyes, that were now all black. He felt his 'target' coming in their way and a smile crossed his face; talking to 'it' was the best decision. Goku looked at his friends as he felt 'Videl' coming to them; he was sure they felt it too and it didn't really mean something good.

"I'll fight him. The rest of you go meet Videl, she's coming here and I don't know if it is a good thing at all." They turned to him for a moment before nodding, but he decided to talk again. "Vegeta, stay here too. I might need help." The prince rolled his eyes.

"Right…" His tone was sarcastic, but Goku knew he was waiting for a good fight afterwards.

"Move only after I attack him." Piccolo, #18 and Kuririn nodded. With a fast yell Goku powered to super saiyan 2, he used all his power. ' _I need to finish this as fast as possible._ ' Without warning he dashed forward, hitting _Gohan_ right on his chin. The three warriors speeded away, following the just made plan. As his enemy recovered from the hit Goku didn't let him think for a minute. Spinning in midair the full saiyan used his leg to hit _Gohan_ 's ribs, but the blow was easily caught. Not giving a chance, Goku put his hands forward and charged a ki blast right on the boy's chest, hitting it with success. The impact let his leg free and using instant transmission he showed right behind his son. With fast movements he charged another ki blast.

"Kamehameha!" It hit _Gohan_ fully, sending him to the ground bellow. Vegeta was watching all with narrowed eyes. ' _Kakarot wasn't lying… but I think he can still develop further. No. I know that he can._ ' The prince looked at the ground when a snarl came from the crater that the boy's body made after falling down. A peak of power went out of the hole; it sent the two full blood saiyans a shiver down their spine.

"That can't be good. Need a hand?" Vegeta said looking at Goku, who was looking at him with a smile, making the prince sweat drop.

"Not yet! I want to fight him a little bit more!" Vegeta tickled his tongue; he wanted to fight that awesome power too. He was a saiyan after all! _Gohan_ 's energy stabilized and in a minute he was right beside Goku, whose eyes widened; it was faster than he expected. The man felt a kick on his waist, together with punches on his face and torso. He couldn't block the hits, and it frustrated him. With an urge he powered up, sending a few punches aiming for his son's ribs. The movement seemed to work, as _Gohan_ stopped attacking to avoid them, getting a little distance from him. ' _Strange… he could block it easily at the speed he is showing… something's off._ '

" _ **So you are the one who abandoned us.**_ " The voice was as deep as ever and Goku stopped his upcoming attacks, crossing his arms on his chest he looked a bit confused.

"Who exactly did I abandon? I remember that I was very clear when I said why I wasn't coming back." Vegeta let his own hand slap his forehead; Goku was really something to stop a fight to talk about nonsense. _Gohan_ 's laugh echoed in the air.

" _ **You abandoned us and your family. Just because you explained it, it doesn't change the fact of what you did.**_ " Now Goku frowned and pouted; that wasn't right.

"No. It changes." Vegeta rolled his eyes ' _Such an idiot! This is not the time for talk!_ '

" _ **How so?**_ " _Gohan_ seemed annoyed; his ki grew faster before coming to a normal level, matching Goku's, whom was still with a deep frown. Vegeta sighed; that wasn't going the way **he** wanted to.

"Just fight you two! This isn't going anywhere anyway!" The prince's annoyance raised the highest level, not that his own limit was too big. Powering up he headed to _Gohan_ , who got hit straight on the face but for the saiyan surprise he didn't move. Cursing under his breath Vegeta turned super saiyan two, and the fight restarted. For a few seconds Goku stood there, blinking his eyes in shock at his friend's outburst, but soon he powered up and entered the fight. He wasn't pleased to not be able to fight alone; at least it was exciting his saiyan blood.

* * *

As Kuririn, Eighteen and Piccolo flew further they could hear the fight behind them. The trio stopped for a minute, looking behind with concern; Vegeta had joined the fight too and that just could mean something bad.

"Let's go. We need to find the girl." #18 said, but Piccolo shocked his head.

"Don't need to. She's already here." A strong ki, not as big as _Gohan_ 's, stopped right in front of them; Videl looked at the trio with not much of emotions. After a deep breath she decided to talk.

" _ **I need to go to Gohan.**_ " Kuririn frowned; was that a good thing? With crossed arms Eighteen was the one who decided to speak.

"Why you need to go to him? So that you can help that… _thing_ finishes off earth?" Piccolo looked at her surprised; the android was showing emotion? Videl sighed.

" _ **No. At least, not until I can resist his control. I, as was Gohan, was subdued by my inner demons. The Evil can just possess someone if their psychological isn't really… how I should say…**_ " She made a pause, her features serious. " _ **Straight? Yeah, that can be it. If there's something that is buried inside our being, he'll explore that and eventually we will be subdued.**_ " _Videl_ looked at the trio and raised an eyebrow; the human, android and namekian held with a serious frown. Gohan indeed had inner demons.

"So, how you plan to help him?" As Piccolo talked the girl blinked; sure she knew she could convince them with the truth, but she was sure they would at least make more questions.

" _ **You guys believe in me?**_ " Her eyes widened in surprise. Kuririn raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" She blinked before a nod.

" _ **Yes I am. But I didn't know you guys would believe in me so fast…**_ " Eighteen sighed annoyed.

"Just tell us how you'll help him already!" The blonde was as short tempered as Vegeta, and Kuririn giggled; he loved this side of his wife too.

" _ **First we have to wake him up.**_ " The trio blinked; he was awake no?

"Isn't he already, you know, awake?" Kuririn said scratching his bald head. "I mean, he's fighting Goku and Vegeta right now." Videl sighed and crossed her arms on her chest.

" _ **That… isn't really him. Evil has the upper hand over Gohan's conscious. We need something to awake his mind, but we can't take too long. As we speak Evil is feeding himself with his energy and self being. At some point, even if we do manage to separate them, he'll be an empty shell.**_ " Piccolo had shock showing on his features; he couldn't let his pupil, his friend, turn up worse than he already had.

"Let's go. We can find out how to do it there; we are wasting time!" He powered up and headed to the battle, being followed by _Videl_ , Kuririn and Eighteen soon enough.

* * *

Blood was all over the face of the three individuals on the fight. Even with the two full blood saiyans joining forces it was a tough battle. _Gohan_ had the upper hand, if it was only one of them the fight would ended a few minutes ago. The teenager smiled evilly, his naturally evil being and the half saiyan blood he now had was all he needed to love a good fight. He blocked a fast kick that aimed his head coming from Vegeta, grabbing the leg of his attacker _Gohan_ spun just to release the prince on Goku's body, stopping an upcoming attack.

"Get out of my way Kakarot!" Vegeta said while punching the other saiyan on the face. Goku sighed.

"Can you just stop?! We need to do this together!" He shouted at the prince but the man was already charging at his son a ki blast. Goku sighed; that wasn't working **at all**. ' _Should I use that?_ ' He took a deep breath while thinking. ' _That form can easily stop him but… I'm sure he can go to that level too. He's my son after all._ ' Cursing under his breath the full blood saiyan took a deep breath seeing Vegeta being thrown at the ground with a brute punch on his back. ' _Seems like I don't really have a choice…_ ' He then let out a slow breath and concentrated on his own ki, releasing it as fast as possible he reached super saiyan 3. That got both attentions, _Gohan_ 's and Vegeta's. The prince cursed out loud his 'friend'; yelling something about "you were holding back all this time you stupid low class". A sharp laugh could be heard coming from _Gohan_ 's mouth and it made Goku frown.

" _ **You really are something else! But…**_ " He grinned, his face full of madness. " _ **That's not something new. We, our body, know how to achieve that level too.**_ " Goku blinked; that couldn't be something good. _Gohan_ started to raise his ki, the earth started to shake, the air pressure got heavier. It took a few seconds, but he also turned super saiyan 3.

"Shit." Was all Goku said before being attacked.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Some suspense here for the next chapter! Please let me a review if you feel like it hehe See you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG Sorry guys! It took forever to update this! I was so busy… BUT HERE IT IS DOUBLE CHAPTER! Yay!**

 **This ends this story, and I appreciate all the followers, favorites and reviews!**

 **I'm working on a new story now so you'll hear about me soon!**

 **Also, Upside Down is on hiatus for rewrite! (it can take a while since I'm busy and write only when I have the chance…)**

 **Well, thank you all for the patience! Here we go!**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 21**

The anger grew into Vegeta's body. Not only Kakarot went further on his power but his son also! The urge to get stronger hit him once more and he felt the power inside him rise at such a high level that it hurt his entirely body. With a yell he felt his energy transform his muscles, his hair grew; he smiled after feeling his power. He had reached the same level as them. As Goku feel on his side after a hit, _Gohan_ landed ruffian on the ground ahead; Vegeta charged immediately at the boy, punched him a few times on his belly and torso, sending him a few meters ahead after a ki blast. Turning to Goku he smiled; the face of the other full saiyan was priceless.

"You can turn super saiyan 3 too?!" Goku got up fast, excitement on his features. "We are going to have a spar after this!" Vegeta blinked, sure he wanted that spar much more now but it wasn't the time for telling it!

"Shut up! We have to focus here!" It was when he was hit by a black Kamehameha and sent flying away. Goku focused on his son in search of a sign of fatigue; nothing. He felt Kuririn and the others coming back with Videl and he didn't understand why. ' _Shouldn't they be fighting her or something?_ ' The fight restarted, more intensity on it this time, all _Gohan_ was trying to do was kill Goku, and that intrigued him. ' _Why is he so intense only to me? He's not like that with Vegeta! Is it perhaps…_ ' He got away feeling Vegeta charging at the boy. He observed the fight and noticed _Gohan_ 's attention go to him a few times. ' _That's it…!_ '

"Stop Gohan!" For a moment his son obeyed, it was enough for Vegeta hit a punch with all his strength on the stomach of his enemy, the boy flew away, kicking up dust by the fall. "It worked!" Vegeta turned to him.

"He seemed to hear your voice, perhaps…" Goku smiled triumphantly.

"He is still there! We can bring him out!" The voice that came after this make him looks at his friends, who landed right beside him.

" _ **We still have time to save your son. Keep calling him, I'll try to bring him out.**_ " Goku's eyes stood on Videl for a brief time and as if she read his mind the girl smiled. " _ **Don't worry. I'm no longer the girl you knew, but, I have her memories. I can bring him out with your help.**_ " Goku frowned; he wasn't sure about that.

"Believe in her. We are running out of time." Piccolo's voice came out as a murmur; he wasn't pleased to get her help either, but for the sake of Gohan and the Earth, they had to do it her way.

"Ok. Let's go Vegeta!" The prince nodded and both saiyans charged after the half and evil being. For the first time since the battle began, Vegeta and Goku fought coordinated. Fists and kicks meet the face and others parts of _Gohan_ 's body, but his hits doing much more damage to the two fighters than they could do to him. The three smiled in the heat of the battle; after all saiyans _**love**_ to fight. Each time they managed to hit a strong attack was due to Goku calling out for his son, and even for a second the boy's eyes locked into his father before turning back to battle. Goku wasn't the type to give up anyway.

"Gohan! Wake up! You're stronger than him!" He shouted before getting a punch on his face, blood coming out of the impact.

* * *

Noises, was all he could hear but, could he understand them? **No**. His eyes didn't open, even with him trying his best and hardest; it was no use. The noise was getting stronger, so his will to open his eyes to try to understand was getting bigger, he gritted his teeth in annoyance and then he did it.

 **Darkness**

He gulped; where was he, and better, who is _he_? He couldn't remember anything. He had no memories of what happened and who he was at all. Shaking his head he looked down at his body and gulped. Countless tubes were embedding on his skin; the end of them couldn't be seen as they went to the ceiling and the darkness above embraced it.

… **..**

There it was the same sound again. What was that? He was trying hard to understand, but he couldn't.

"What are you trying to say?! I can't understand you!" He shouted to the darkness ahead not really expecting an answer, so he got startled once he heard one.

" _ **I'm glad that I am not too late.**_ " He turned his face to the source of the sound, he couldn't see who was standing there looking at him into the darkness, but he felt a nostalgic feeling.

"Who are you?"

" _ **Shouldn't you be curious about who**_ _ **you**_ _ **are? I am not the important person here.**_ " Gohan blinked, the noise came again but this time was a bit clearer to his ears.

… **up!**

"Do you know who I am?" Even in the darkness he could see a smile on the figure's smile.

" _ **Yes I know.**_ " His head started to ache, should he trust this… person, thing? It wasn't like he really had a choice at the moment…

"Can you tell me?" He heard footsteps coming closer; the figure was now in front of him.

" _ **I can't tell you that. You have to remember by yourself but, I can help you find it.**_ " The boy frowned; how's that supposed to help him? By seeing his doubt the figure smiled again. " _ **Focus on the voice.**_ "

"Voice…?" Then it came again, _the noise_. He decided to pay attention this time, noticing that it was indeed a voice, and he knew it! "I-I know this voice! But… to whom…"

 **I said to wake up!**

It was when a bright light came and lit the place. For a second he saw the person in front of him, it was a girl, but her voice was different from the one he remembered. She smiled before vanishing into nothingness.

"V-Videl?" But he had no time to think about the girl, the light faded and he now could see images. Two blonde persons were fighting along against someone… against him. Gohan gulped… these people… he knew them. "Vegeta… Father…!"

* * *

" _ **He's awakening.**_ " Videl spoke as she got up from her sitting position on the ground; looking at the three persons at her side she got serious. " _ **Remember what to do once they got separated. As this body isn't as strong as Gohan's, and he don't have any of his other selfs anymore, you'll have to finish him.**_ " They nodded. In the end there wasn't another option.

"I said…" Goku charged a ki blast at _Gohan_ and Vegeta did the same; he even finished his partner's speech.

"Wake up!" The yell was united with the combined attack; they even stopped at the same stance. _Gohan_ put his hands on his head after getting hit by the duo, something was wrong and he knew it.

" _ **What did you do?!**_ " He looked at Videl, his eyes glaring at her as if he just noticed she was there, angry growing up on his features. " _ **You!**_ " A yell came out of his mouth, everyone protected their ears with their hands, and the sound was _piercing_. It went for a few minutes, until his body started to shake; his skin started to change colors, going from gray to black, spike shapes coming out of his whole body, until it all came out. Gohan's body hit the ground with a loud sound, the goop floating above him in silence. The Z warriors were holding their breaths; did they do it in time? A cough came from the teen soon enough to make it clear that at least he was alive.

" _ **Don't relax!**_ " Videl shouted. In a flash the goop was right in front of her, a gray aura shining around it. " _ **You just have one chance!**_ " She said her last words with a smile; the goop shouted itself forward, enwrapping her body. It only took a few seconds for it to adapt itself, but he didn't have the chance to be out.

"Die." Piccolo said while shouting a ki blast at what once was Videl, turning her into nothing. He wasn't happy about killing the girl, but he had no other choice.

"Piccolo! What did you do?!" Goku said landing at his side, he was angry; the namekian could tell that much. "We could've saved her!" Piccolo didn't answer; instead he started to walk to Gohan. "Piccolo!" The saiyan shouted after the alien who didn't look back not even once.

"Stop Goku." Kuririn said looking down; the sadness on his voice got his friend's attention. "We didn't want to do that either but… we didn't have a choice." The short man looked up to his friend. "She said she consumed Videl. She… had to do so in order to help Gohan. If we didn't kill her… the Evil would just go back to Gohan over and over again… So please… don't be like that with Piccolo." Goku frowned and looked at the namekian that was now crouched beside his former pupil; with a sigh he went to both.

"Sorry." He said while putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Piccolo just nodded.

* * *

It took a few days to Gohan wake up, and after hearing all that happened the boy was silence and just spoke when his friends told him that they would use the dragon balls to fix all that have happened.

"We depend too much on them. Don't use it." Was all he used to say before going back to his room, letting his friends by themselves at the meeting room. It happened several times; what was wrong with using the dragon balls after all?

"Why we should listen to him?" Vegeta said annoyed; he couldn't understand why the boy was like that. Sure he understood Gohan was feeling guilty towards what happened to Videl, but they could simply bring her back!

"Because he does have a point." Piccolo was the one who broke up the silence that came after the prince talked, getting everyone's attention. "We do depend too much on them. It's like we use the dragon balls every single time we have something bigger than we can handle." Goku frowned at that while remembering the times they used it in the past.

"We… really used it a lot huh…" He scratched the back of his head while a grin was on his face. "But we don't have a choice this time right? I mean, we can fix everything that happened." At that Piccolo got up from his chair and headed for the door.

"I'll talk to him first. Then we can see if we'll use them or not." Vegeta growled in anger; who the namekian thought he was to give orders? But as he noticed he was the only one with some type of complain, the prince let it go.

* * *

Gohan was sitting on the royal garden, the sun warming up his skin while a soft breeze touched his skin. He felt three ki approaching him, but he didn't open his eyes, with a soft sound he knew Erasa, Sharpener and Eve had sat down by his side. Gohan didn't talk to them after he woke up from that day; he felt too guilty about Videl's death to even face them. He felt a small hand travel on his short hair; _Eve_ he thought, and he was right. He remembered the promise he did to Videl, about trying to understand the kid, so he didn't do a thing about how close she was to him at that moment.

"It's not your fault you know?" Sharpener talked, not really waiting an answer – that never came. "She was just like her mother, always doing whatever came to her mind." He heard a soft giggle coming from Erasa.

"Yeah, remember that time on kindergarten?! She swore she could run faster than anyone else, and in the end she was so tired that we had to carry her to the infirmary!" Sharpener snorted; he remembered that story too well. After carrying Videl on his back it let a pain that stood there for three days. As they keep talking Gohan just stood there, quiet, until a voice came into his head.

" _You should at least talk to them. They know it wasn't your fault._ " It took a while, but he answered to Piccolo.

" _I know. But I still feel guilty. And using the dragon balls will not help either… if we just could use them to fix all this mess once and for all… I wouldn't use them again after that._ " Gohan still didn't open his eyes, even though he almost did it when Piccolo didn't answer him. " _Piccolo?_ "

" _There is a way._ " That made the boy sat up fast, searching for his former mentor's ki. It took a while to find him; he was right above him, looking him on the eyes.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Eve asked and looked up after seeing that Gohan's eyes were locked there; then looked down at her two older friends. "We should go."

"Why?" Erasa asked confused, but seeing the look on the kid's face she nodded. The trio got up and walked back inside, letting the two outside.

" _Do you really want to fix everything?_ " Piccolo asked firmly and at seeing the resolve on his former pupil's eyes he smiled. " _Meet me at the Kami's place. I'll bring the dragon balls._ " A confident smile came to Gohan's face and after charging up he flew away. The namekian looked at the half-saiyan flying away until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Where is he going?" For Piccolo's surprise Goten was stopped in the air right beside him. His eyes were sad; there wasn't the hate they used to have anymore. "Is he leaving us again?"

"No. He'll solve everything this time." Piccolo smiled sadly and that made Goten frown; why he was sad if everything would turn out fine?

"Is something wrong?" Piccolo giggled.

"Not at all." He then looked at the kid with a smirk as an idea crossed his mind. "Goten, I have a job for you and Trunks."

* * *

"He's late." Gohan was seated down at the edge of the lookout, he was there for several minutes now and he had no sign of Piccolo.

"He'll come, don't worry." Dende said getting a spot at his side. "Did he tell you how all this will work?" The guardian was now looking far away on the distance, but he still could see the odd look that Gohan was giving him.

"No… why? Is there something I should know?" Dende smiled.

"Let's… just wait he arrive ok? I'm sure he wants to be the one to tell you that." The half alien now looked at the horizon with a frown; there was something else into that. The duo lost track of how long they stood there waiting for Piccolo, but it wasn't an awkward time. They were still good friends, even after all that happened in those seven years. The sound that predominated over the lookout when Piccolo arrived was laugh, and that made him smile. At least Gohan and Dende were happy. They stopped their talk after seeing the older namek, and with a smile on each face they looked at him.

"Hey Piccolo! What took you so long?" The former teacher walked to them and sat right beside them.

"Well, I asked Trunks and Goten to do a… distraction for everyone else. That, was the funniest thing I could do. They did pranks and traps all over the place and even I had trouble to go and steal all the dragon balls." Dende chuckled at that; he imagined all things that could happen with those two.

"I see." Gohan smile grew at the explanation. "But, Dende asked me something odd while we were waiting for you." Piccolo raised one eyebrow at that, and looked at the young namek with a hard glare that made Dende look away.

"He did?" He then looked at Gohan who nodded; with a sigh he decided to talk. "Well, to fix everything we have to do a thing for the wish." The half being blinked, he didn't get it at all. "Look, the wish you want to do, believe me I know what it is, will cost more than just a wish from Shenlong."

"What? I don't get it…" He scratched the back of his head while his eyebrows and eyes showed confusion.

"Look, to do this wish… Shenlong will need more power. The only way to give him that is if I, as former kami and original creator of the Earth dragon balls, and Dende, the actual kami, give him that. The way is to give him our life forces." Gohan looked at both with a blank stare; he couldn't do the wish if that was the way to fix everything. Knowing what he was thinking Dende talked to easy his decision.

"It's fine Gohan. After the wish it'll be like nothing has happened, so we are fine with this decision. Do the wish… The Earth needs it. You need it." Gohan's eyes traveled from Dende to Piccolo a few times, and seeing the resolution on their eyes he nodded.

"Ok. I'll do it."

 **The dragon balls were put together.**

 **The enchant phrase was said.**

" **Shenlong, I have a wish. "**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Gohan opened his eyes as he felt all the power inside him go out. He looked at his own hands, then at his clothes until it hit him: the wish worked. With a deep breath he looked over to his friends and father, his teal eyes shined in anger as he once more saw the scene of them being beat up by the Cell Juniors. With a fast movement he went to Cell and stole the senzu bag from his hands. The shock on the monster's face was even more pleasant than the first time, but Gohan knew better, this time he wouldn't screw up. Moving as fast as before he killed each of the monster's duplicates, just stopping by Piccolo to share a knowing glare; the namek looked confused but nodded at the boy. When Gohan looked at Cell once more he charged more power, and with speed and force he punched his stomach. The bio android immediately put his hands on his own belly, eyes widened as he didn't see the boy move, and then he threw up.

Android #18 came out from his stomach, and Gohan smiled; he couldn't let Kuririn without his wife right? As Cell turned back to his previous form he glared at the boy with anger, just to notice that he was charging a ki blast. It was too late.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan charged a full Kamehameha blast; he had to make sure that Cell wouldn't recover. And he did. Soon nothing could be heard, not even the yells of the monster cursing the boy as his life was ending. As the attack faded he could hear everyone cheer up and he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Then he looked over to Mr. Satan, who was still hiding behind a rock. A little smile came to his face, and after a few seconds of thoughts he floated to him.

"Hey." He said softly at the man, who was stunned by what he just did to Cell.

"H-Hey." The man managed to say and Gohan chuckled; he was so different now.

"Thank you for… Helping Sixteen to talk to me. Well… his head at least." Mr. Satan cleaned his throat to talk again; he was trying to regain his courage.

"Oh, it was nothing. I had to do something." Gohan nodded and chuckled once more. He looked at his friends for a brief moment and then his attention went to Mr. Satan again.

"Can I ask you a favor?" At the man's shyly nod he kept talking. "Can you have the credit for defeating Cell?"

"W-What?!" The man let out a yell of disbelief. "Why?!"

"I don't want the attention this will bring to my family and…" He made a pause. "I think the world needs a human savior, not a monster who could beat a monster." Mr. Satan frowned at the words the boy used.

"You are not a monster kid. You are a true hero. I'll do as you wish, but can I at least know your name?" Gohan smiled, he wasn't that different at all.

"Only if you promise that you'll keep it a secret." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise." He laughed.

"Gohan. Son Gohan."

* * *

At the lookout everyone was happy and already used the wishes from the dragon balls and a party was making its place. Gohan was sitting with Piccolo and Dende at the stairs, looking at everyone's happiness.

"So, why do I see something different from what happened today?" Piccolo was the one who asked what both namekians where thinking and Gohan giggled.

"Well, I wasn't sure if this was going to work so I asked the Shenlong to maintain your memories too, not just mine." Dende frowned.

"Why I can't remember anything about a wish?" Gohan looked down.

"That part… I asked him to take it away before doing my wish."

"Wich was…?" Piccolo's voice was heavy, as if he understood why his student asked to erase that memory.

"I wish to go back to when I found out my new power." He stood in silence for a while. "I had to fix everything, and this time I'll make sure that we don't depend this much on the dragon balls. I'll never let anything like this happen again." Piccolo and Dende shared a proud look before putting their hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"We are proud of you." He smiled widely.

"But you had to ask that human to take your credit?" Dende was the one who asked it, and Gohan laughed more.

"Well, he is a good person. I'm sure he'll do a good job."

* * *

Seven years went in a flash. Gohan enjoyed seeing Goten's birth and how his little brother idolized him. He really liked this version of his brother more, he wouldn't go in a rampage while looking at him and still had to learn how to turn into a super saiyan; thing that ChiChi and Goku were trying to avoid, the kid was a trouble normally and they couldn't figure out what would happen if he turned into a powerful and with almost eternal energy kid. Gohan laughed at how his Goten was begging him to teach him how to fly, he did big puppy eyes and the older brother almost couldn't resist; but he did because of the frying pan of the pain. ChiChi had made him swear to her that until the kid was ten, or the Earth at risk, he'd not learn how to fly to avoid her punishment.

"Hold on squirt, I can't teach you that yet. Just hold on three more years and you are good." Goten sighed in annoyance, he never won a battle of wills with his brother.

"I hate you." He said with a pout and Gohan giggled; even hearing him says that it was cuter than the previews version of the kid. He knelled down to look at his brother's eyes, putting a hand on the top of his head while he was at it.

"No you don't. And I'll come back right after school so we can play ok?" At the mention of 'play' his eyes shined; that was something he loved.

"You promise?!" Gohan nodded.

"I promise."

"Yay!" Goten started to jump on the same place, and just stopped when ChiChi called him and yelled at Gohan saying that he'd be late for his first day at school.

* * *

Gohan landed right outside the Satan City and looked at the huge outdoor with Mr. Satan's face on it. He laughed loudly at the sight and remembered a few years ago when the man found out where he lived. The champion went to their house in order to give them half of the money he'd gain from getting his victory, and ChiChi accepted as fast as the words came out of his mouth. That way she could give food for a saiyan family forever. He kept the promise he did to Gohan, he never told anyone about who he was, not even his daughter; person that he was crazy to meet again. He was sure this time he'd make everything right, and that he never would let her die. As he walked over the city he stopped after taking notice of a certain black haired kid. A sad, and yet happy, smile came to his face as he saw her parents. It was Eve. She was happy; they were probably on a vacation and visiting the world hero's city.

The attention of the crowd, including his, was caught when shooting could be heard coming from the City Bank. At a high speed people gathered around the police so that they could see the fight that was going to happen soon enough; it wasn't long after that a yellow copter descended from the sky, and from inside it a teenager came out. Gohan had to hold his happiness and urge to go and hug her; after all she didn't know him. Using her speed she charged at her enemies, hitting one by one and letting them unconscious on the ground around her. But she didn't notice the leader charging at her from behind and Gohan felt the need to help. Discreetly he moved one of his hands forward, and charged a wave of ki strong enough to unbalance the huge man, who tripped and made a loud sound that caught Videl's attention. Spinning around she made a powerful kick hit his stomach, making him lose the air in his lungs and fell unconscious. She made a victory pose and the crowd cheered up, while Gohan was surprised by a hand on his pants.

"Excuse me sir." As he looked down he saw Eve looking intently at him, he blinked surprised.

"Huh, yes?" He knelt down to look her on the eyes and was glad they were as lively as he remembered.

"I sensed what you did. It was very nice of you to help her." She was deadly serious about her speech and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Oh really? Do you know what I did?" She shook her head in denial.

"I don't. I just feel it… even thought I don't know what it is I know you did something." He smiled more; she really had a talent for martial arts and ki.

"Do you like martial arts?" When her eyes shined he giggled; she was just too cute. "I know someone who can teach you, also, he can teach you to do what I just did. Do you want his contact?" She nodded but looked at her parents fast. They were right beside them but Gohan didn't notice until now.

"You really want to learn it right Eve?" Her mother asked with a soft voice. Eve nodded shyly at that.

"Please give us the contact, we'll call him." It was her father who talked, and Gohan was glad they let her go ahead and learn what she liked. He got up and grabbed inside his bag a paper and a pen, writing down Kuririn's number and address.

"Here. He'll say no at first but, I'm sure he'll love to teach her after you tell him that I gave you his contact. Just tell the name Gohan and you are good." The man nodded and thanked him for it, and the family walked away to continue their vacation. He turned his attention to Videl once more, but was again surprised with a hug on his leg. Confused he looked down and saw Eve again.

"Idiot. How could I forget you?" His eyes widened.

"What?!" Eve looked up, a pout on her face as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry for forgetting you Gohan. But now I remember everything! Thank you for all you did for me." With another hug she let go of him and ran to her parents. Now the boy laughed at the petit figure; she sure was a box of surprises.

"Excuse me." A mad girl voice made its way to his ears and he looked at the source just to see Videl looking at him.

"Yes?" After Eve remembered everything he wouldn't be surprised if Videl did too.

"Are you… perhaps… new on the Orange High school?" He blinked; so she didn't remember him. He had no time to wonder why Eve had her memories because of the strong glare he was receiving from the brunette in front of him; with a smile he nodded.

"Yes, I was on my way there when I heard all the noise on the bank. Nice work there, you sure are strong!" Videl didn't know why but she blushed at the compliment. It wasn't like she never heard a lot along the years, but for unknown reasons this one made her happy. With a shy smile she talked again.

"T-Thanks." She looked at her watch and panicked; she was going to be late again – not that the teachers cared about that since her father saved the world, but she did. "Shit we are going to be late! Come on I'll give you a ride!" Videl fast grabbed her capsule and tossed a little far from them, the smoke soon fading and showed the same yellow jet he saw a few minutes ago. Gohan smiled at her, she was still kind.

"Thank you, I appreciate the ride!" He said once inside the jet. Videl nodded her head and went towards the school in top speed.

That day Gohan started his life as a normal – almost – teenager, also made friends and, he didn't know at the time, a girlfriend.

 **The End**

 **-x-**

 **That's it guys! Thank you all for the support! Review if you can, that helps a lot! See you all in my next story!**

 **Also, sorry for all the English errors I made, it sucks to not be fluent in it *sigh***

 **See you all!**


End file.
